Gold Digger
by Anshu
Summary: "Don't deride me," he warned. "Don't provoke me," she vied. "Don't resist me," he approached. "You don't possess me," she survived. "You're very angry," he considered. "Yet, you remain deluded," she defied.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Denied.

Plot/OC- Anshu© 2/2/2006. Lovingly reposted for **the-hinotori**, **Browneyes730, lilshygrl25, Ayame11midori, sakurablossom62, Secluded Sapphire, xarmaqni, Drazeel, Silent-L, InsanityByDefinition, Sesshomaru-Kagome4ever,Redwings019, Judgemental Anubis, Syracusegrl, r0gue lebeau, Shutupndsmil3, Fprmr1, kyoko minion, maridalia1962, Lynne-Gray, Kireya, Peaches16x3, Emerald Karin, Lady Tallulah, fi13ns, Cindy, BloodyHighClaw, She's a Pistol, xSapphirexrosesxfanx, L'archangel, Zenbon Zakura, Guest, o-rangegrl9, KaguraSerenityOgata88, Bloody Misaki, **Emi Takahashi, **eat any good books lately, kzqueen, Twinkle-Twinkel, BRI19975, Guest, Startistica, Kirua Gasai, and Yami Kitsune, **shinyangel, Snivysev, Darkness Bandit, Not-A-Randomer, ******Hanzatsu-Hime**, & ****NekomataFangirl******.**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning! Ms. Gardner."<p>

Instructing the executive assistant to follow in, confident, beautiful, and bold Téa Gardner entered her office. The clock struck ten, and anyone working in the local vicinity could re-synchronise their watch with the punctuality of the young CEO of 'Candour International.'

Settling in the fluid power of industrial distribution, her office, she answered the knock on the door.

EA, a ginger haired girl, dressed in two-piece crème suit, served her coffee. A polite nod offered as a _thank you_, dictated the manners.

Téa understood that a charismatic leader gained influence from the strength of her personality. Words were unnecessary, especially when you sign the pay checks. Any interaction with the employees, unequal to the point of professionalism, violates personal space. It probes too many questions. And here, she was to have an upper hand… run things… or better yet, control them.

EA read the planner. "At half ten, you're meeting Mr. Smith from -Woods & Alliance. He's here for the Asian campaign."

An abstract affair, Téa mulled.

"At eleven, Board meeting on Corporate Governance. Eleven forty five, an invitation to _His _boutique…"

"…Boutique opening?"

"Senator Phil's friend Marty."

An emphatically gay affair.

"Lunch at one with the Minister regarding the oil plant. Two forty, you'll address the postgraduates of NYU on Investment Law. I've prepared the speech." EA said, sliding a laminated draft. "I've freed your schedule at four, there's a parents meeting at Renée's school. You missed the last one…"

CEO cast a sharp glance. EA apologized, realizing her mistake.

"Five thirty, Board review. At seven - conference on infrastructural contract. And dinner at eight with Mr. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation."

At _that_ name, the expressionless ceruleans gleamed in vengeful rage.

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Steel supply for Kaiba-land..."

"Reschedule him for next month."

Téa instructed. Her voice icy cold, as was everything about her. EA made the changes and left for her cubicle, leaving her boss to reflect on the last revelation.

_'Seto Kaiba, how the tables have turned.'_

Once upon a time, perhaps in another lifetime, she might have hated all this... but now, Téa Gardner herself was a plutocrat.

An affluent, influential, and thriving mogul with the lethal combination of brains and looks. In a man's world, the twenty-seven years old had made on her own. Climbing the corporate ladder wasn't easy. She had to overcome the hierarchy. Right certain wrongs. In particular, the cliché that women lacked assertiveness and were afraid of power. It was her sheer determination and input of inhumane hours that got her so far.

Though, it was also the flame of hatred that burned in her soul. The flame that lit the funeral pyre of Anzu Mazaki. Giving birth to Téa Gardner. Anzu Mazaki was dead and buried under the rebels of betrayal and distrust. She couldn't cut through it. Hopelessly abandoned and cold-bloodedly deceived by the only love of her life. How she loved him, adored him, worshiped the very ground he walked upon. In return, all she ever got was his dark sarcasm.

But it was his closure that crushed her soul.

Gold digger.

**Flashback: Some ten years ago in Domino city.**

Seventeen years old, Anzu greeted him. Kaiba glared at her. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Fishing for a death wish, Mazaki? I'll oblige if you are."

"Oblige me with a dance."

"NO."

"Scared that I'm the better dancer." She cut his ego.

"Eight thirty sharp, and don't be late. I abhor tardiness."

Blissfully shocked, she squealed, and laughed, and pirouetted. Head over heels in love she was.

**Flashback ends. Present day in New York.**

"Renée's bodyguard is on hold."

EA knocked. Téa took the call.

"Ms. Gardner. It's an emergency. Renée is in hospital. It was an accident."

_Emergency? Accident? _A jolt of motherly fear recoiled through her system. It was so sudden it almost paralyzed her.

"Ms. Gardner…"

"Which hospital?"

"St. Mathews."

"Who is with her?"

"Governess and the driver. I rang and notified her school."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Téa hung up. She collected her beige jacket and purse from the standby closet.

"I won't be in office today." She issued to her secretary. "Attend the boutique opening. Apologize to the minister." She concluded, approaching the elevator on the ninetieth floor.

Before entering she quickly made a call to her personal chauffer Ed. He had the car ready. Within twenty minutes, Téa was in the children's ward.

"Mama!"

A bubbly voice greeted.

"Sweetheart, are you badly hurt? How did this happen? What were you doing on the road? Turn around let me see the damage. How bad is the pain?"

Téa was nearing the brink of collapse to see Renée covered in bandages.

The perky little nine years old with a cute round face had cobalt eyes and porcelain skin. Blessed with her father's eyes and hair, the soft brown chocolate locks hung loosely over her shoulders, with the fringes covering her patched up forehead. Renée was Téa's daughter, a love child born of one-sided love.

Seeing the current state of her doll, she questioned the governess and the incompetent security guards. Renée was well aware of her mom's line of reasoning. Especially in the affairs concerning her safety. Being the wise kid, she decided to sit this one out.

"Feeling better mom?."

"Hey, drop the sarcasm! C'mon, let's spend the day together. You know what this means, right?"

"You promise. The whole day?"

"Yup, so you scream, I scream, we all scream for…"

"Ice-cream!"

"Kiddo, how did this happen?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault..."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing before her, the twenty years old looked nothing like the little boy she once knew.

Mokuba approached her with a guilt-ridden face. "I sincerely apologize…"

"I don't need your apology, Mr. Kaiba. What I demand is an explanation for your carelessness."

At that, he smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your reputation pars with my brother's. And I noticed you're aware of my identity."

"Your brother and I are nothing alike." She told him, with a tinge of disgust. "As for your identity, if you're implying I'm well informed, then thank you for the compliment."

Mokuba realized he was dealing with a woman out of his league. Téa learned that he had settled the bill. Renée further informed her that Mokuba had rushed her to the hospital. Apparently, they had become friends in a short span of time.

"Mom, can Mr. Kaiba join us." Mom refused straightaway.

Sensing his cue. "Please, call me Mokuba. And I don't mind, if it's okay with you."

Téa glared at Renée. But her puppy eyes worked like a charm. The end results found the uncle following his niece. Instructing her chauffeur to the nearest ice cream parlour, the tycoon and the party settled in her custom-made Jaguar. Renée, exhausted and injured, fell asleep. An unwelcomed silence settled between them. Mokuba noticed the slight chill in the air as he studied his host. Téa was aware of his observation including his innermost dilemma. Inwardly, she was smirking.

Mokuba cleared his throat.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. What is it _now_ that I remind you of?"

"An old friend! You bear a striking resemblance to her. Same eyes, same features. The only difference is in the colour of your hair. She was a brunette while yours, I believe, are jet-black."

"This friend you speak of. Is she dead?" She provoked, by provoking the controversy of her own death.

"No." He replied, a little agitated, but with lot of faith. "I don't believe she is." Téa detected sadness and pain in his voice. Before she could probe, Mokuba changed the topic. "Ms. Gardner, we have a dinner appointment..."

"I know. However, as you can see," she referred to Renée's sleeping form, "you'll have to reschedule."

At this, Mokuba paled. He had accidentally knocked down the daughter of a potential business partner. And as consequences risked their business alliance. Seto would roast him alive. Kaiba Corporation urgently needed steel supplies. Their theme parks construction demanded this collaboration.

Téa suppressed the smile as she read his ordeal. She had played her cards right. She was attentive to the KC's need. Apart from the small distributors, all the major providers were under her control. She ran the cartel holding the indirect monopoly over the steel trade. Due to the shortage the prices had inflated. With no steady supplier, KC was losing money in labour and other cost. Kaiba had tactfully borrowed heavy funds against his mainline software firm to keep the money rolling. Hereto, she had bought a large chunk from his shareholders, discreetly, including the forty three percent of borrowing and holding papers from the banks. His billion-dollar empire was about to crumble soon… very soon.

The trio waited in the car. Ed took their orders and left to buy the ice-creams. Téa gently woke up Renée.

"Mom, can Mokuba spend the day with us? Please?"

"I'd love to." He rushed before she could refuse. His reasons partially based on the guilt, and partially to convince her for the dinner.

Téa calculated this would happen. Coached by Kaiba, Mokuba wouldn't miss an opportunity. The question was- should she accept? Spending the day was an unsaid invitation. Could she refuse him later?

Turning to Renée, she sighed. "Fine, but on one condition."

"I accept." The kid was too excited to read between the lines. "Mom, where do we go next?"

"You and Mokuba decide. Or how about we go to the library since you've missed the school?"

"NO…NO." Both uncle and niece said in unison.

"Alright, we watch a movie, have some lunch, and then go shopping."

Uncle and niece looked at each other silently deciding. And for a split second, Téa lost track of her emotions. There was no denial that a part of Seto lived in Renée. How much she abhorred that man? Yet, here he was, his essence, his presence in every breath of her daughter. Mokuba's sudden intervention made things difficult. But sooner or later she had to face Kaiba. Their meeting was inevitable.

"We're here." Ed announced, parking the car in front of the cinema.

After watching the cartoon, they lunched in a hectic bistro. Mokuba momentarily excused himself. Téa smiled at his brief absence. She was aware that he had gone to inform Kaiba. More to the point, she was expecting Seto's abrupt appearance. In business, this was an invasive manoeuvre. In simple words, when tiger doesn't catches the prey in first shot… then think outside the box, and lure the prey towards the tiger.

Her cold gaze fixed upon the entrance. The desperation. Anytime now, Seto could walk through those doors pretending to be around.

"Sorry it took me so long."

From his devastated looks, Téa judged that Seto was less forgiving. Mokuba's plan failed. Nevertheless he tried!

The clock struck half seven as the three retired from the toy store.

For Renée, the day was a blessing. She got to spend the time with her mom, and she made a new friend. While Mokuba enjoyed the company of his host, he still struggled to convince her for the dinner.

Making a final attempt. "Seto and I would be honoured if you and Renée could join us."

And _this_ was his major mistake.

"I'm afraid, I must respectfully decline. Renée is tired. If it wasn't for her, I would've gladly joined you."

"I can assure you her safety, if that is the case."

"As much as I appreciate your assurance, Mokuba. I trust no one when it concerns about my daughter's safety. Please reschedule. Business can wait."

She hinted towards the approaching private Executive limousine – (her courtesy) halting next to him.

"That's your ride. Today was fun. Do convey my best to Mr. Kaiba. Goodnight Mokuba."


	3. Chapter 3

Ed parked the Jaguar in the driveway of a double fronted house.

The mansion was beautiful and surrounded by the greenery. Téa carried Renée to the bedroom and tucked her in. Ed followed shortly. Depositing the bags in the kitchen, he left for his quarters. Téa took a quick shower, and changed into casual attire. Fixing a quick sandwich, she resigned to her study. Her working hours were getting started. At ease, the CEO followed the trail of leftover activities.

She wrote to the Minister on missing their lunch. This was accompanied by a three-week yacht holiday to a private Caribbean island. Acquiring the oil plant a massive step, and bribery was the means to get it. For the NYU postgraduates, she mailed her secretary to organize a fully paid internships. In addition, she made a generous donation to the dean. Next, she finalized the infrastructural contract. Other issues could wait till tomorrow. One day's absence cost her in thousands.

At three thirty in the morning, tired, she instinctively reached out to find her coffee missing. "Damn it, I left it in the kitchen."

"Looking for this?"

"Bakura? What're you doing here?"

"I called him." Ed replied.

Ed was a well built man in his early fifties. He had a flat top haircut and calm features. He was the butler combined chauffer and an overall fatherly figure. Dressed informally, he was standing behind Bakura with two coffee cups.

Judging by their expressions, her best friend and butler were in a mood for some serious discussion.

"Can't we save this for later?" She pouted.

In her suffocating world, they were her family, and occasionally great advisers. For ten years, they had been by her side...consoling her like their flesh and blood.

"These charms work better on Renée. You stick to the constipated CEO look." Bakura mocked.

"Tell Ed to stop serving me the sauerkraut."

Ed's eyebrows flew up. "Are you challenging my culinary skills?"

Placing the coffee on her desk, Bakura resigned to the nearby chair. While Ed handed Bakura his share, and stood near the door, drinking his. Their gaze pinned her.

"It's inescapable."

"You don't know that." Bakura appealed on his goddaughter's behalf. "Mentioning conditions to a nine year old is not fair."

"I quit playing fair a long time ago."

"How will you live without her?" Ed asked.

They weren't making it any easier.

"Mokuba has seen Renée. Seto Kaiba, the evil scumbag, will avail any opportunity, including her, to get what he wants. I've no choice in the matter. My decision is final. Renée will leave for London."

The decision was made earlier in the day. That was the condition; she had lured Renée with. Kaiba was infamous for using cold unconventional methods. Using Renée as his trump card was not beneath him.

Despite the disagreement, they saw her point. Still, deep lines formed on Ed's forehead. In her ten years journey, Ed was the first person to witness her transformation. He had seen the perky seventeen years old, full of hope and happiness, disappearing behind the armoured suits of the business world. The joyful smiles now concealed with professional smirks. Ceruleans lacked the warmth in them. They were harsh and cold. Her words devoid of friendship and love. Fiscal policies, cutbacks, downturn, and most hideously, revenge replaced it all. Only solace this twenty-four hour working machine found was in her daughter, and now, she was sending her away.

Ed remembered the first time he saw her.

**Flashback- The Escape. Ten Years ago Domino City…**

Florence Gardner, the woman in her early sixties, world-renowned fashion designer, and divorcee of four millionaires was holding her winter exhibition in Domino city.

Being in her service, Ed was in charge of all her activities. At four in the morning; he was driving her back to the hotel. Accustomed to her tantrums, he stopped near a petrol pump to buy some confectionaries. Covering his frame with the thick overcoat, he walked to the counter. When he heard some bleak yelping… someone was either crying or whispering in the nearby bushes. Curious, he went to investigate and froze at the sight.

A teenage girl, barely clothed was shivering severely. She was bleeding. There was a long gash exposed on the sides of her thigh. Her shredded back was plaster with the clotted blood, mud, and snow. Her left arm looked broken. Without thinking twice, he placed his overcoat on her.

**End of flashback.**

"Snap out of it, Ed."

To this day, that sight broke his heart.

"Téa, don't wear this mask for so long that you forget who you are underneath it." With that he stood and left.

She stayed quiet, watching him leave. Bakura took her hand in his. "Sure about this? You're really sending kid away."

What choice she had? "You know Kaiba. He never plays fair. And I think, right now, that self-conceited bastard will be sitting by the fire place, indulging scotch on the rocks, thinking about the contingencies…"

"…For his business? Or the cancellation of dinner?"

"Both. I've to watch my every move. Because if I stand corrected, Kaiba will devise an alternate to scan my personal profile."

"Are you telling me what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Bakura. Unfortunately, Téa Gardner has become Seto Kaiba's personal curiosity."

**Kaiba mansion.**

Seto Kaiba, twenty-eight years old was as arrogant and self-centred as always. If anything, the growing years had only contributed to his zeal and fierceness. At the prime of his vitality, Kaiba was rigorous, energetic, handsome, and lethal with the same ambitious drive to conquer the world.

Dressed in black combats, the young billionaire was resting on an armchair, by the fire place, entertaining himself with the scotch on the rocks. With the dying flames, one and only one question disturbed him.

Why would Téa Gardner cancel her appointment?

Seto didn't believe in fool's paradise. He was aware of Gardner's success and social status. In contrast to the matter, his cold heart allowed… somewhere between the thick coat of ice, a blur line of respect for her. But the agile mind demanded an explanation. Why was Gardner ignoring Kaiba Corporation? If anything, KC was offering a very lucrative deal. So why was Gardner playing hard?

_Unless… _The question of her disregard was not a mere negligence. What if it was personal?

Keeping the finely cut glassware on the table, Seto stood and left for his study. He made few essential phone calls. In few minutes, some documents faxed to his personal number classified as highly confidential. After studying the papers, he walked over to his balcony.

**Same time back at Gardner's residence... **

When Seto received his fax, Téa too received an important contract. Taking the papers, she walked over to her balcony.

Two successful magnates stood in their apartments looking over the Central park.

Darkness and distance were the only obstacles between them.

Searching for a _nameless_, Kaiba broke the solitude. He quoted Lord Acton.

"Power corrupts."

"And absolute power corrupts absolutely." She finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**From: R. Jones. Fax location- Paris.**

Name: Téa Gardner.

Birth date: 18th August

Birth Place: Domino.

Eye colour: Cerulean

Hair: Black. Natural colour – Brunette.

Identification marks: Deep Scars on back and sides of her left thigh.

Height: 5'8

Marital Status: Single mother.

Education: BBM - Yale- Merit.

Employment: Advances Manager Corporate Division. Role involved Buyouts, Acquisition Finance. Resigned after one year.

Candour International: Steel & rare metals. Infrastructure & Petroleum.

Major Leads: Oil plant buyout.

Private Assets: 995 million. Self made.

Likes: Early morning jogs & Italian food.

Dislikes: Time wasters, & unhygienic conditions.

Quirks: Standing on tiptoes.

Personal History: Both parents died when she was two. Florence Gardner adopted her. Florence passed away six years ago. Gardner has 1 daughter named Renée. She conceived Renée at seventeen. Renée was born in London, United Kingdom. Renée's paternal parentage is anonymous.

Renée's date of birth: 7th August.

Renée is nine years old. Has passion for card games. Favourite duellist - Seto Kaiba. Favourite card-Blue Eyes White dragon. She holds 10% stakes in Candour International.

**XXXXX**

The more Kaiba read, the more curious he became.

He and Gardner shared striking similarities. For starters, both were self-made corporate climbers. Both shared the strong bond with their only family. Though what attracted him intensely was that Gardner came from Domino. And she shared the same eyes and birthday as **_her_**. Still, he wanted to know the main reason behind Gardner's passion. Under the normal circumstances, it was impossible to achieve the height of her success. The very few who achieved it were inspired by certain deep scorching emotions. He too was part of the same assemblage. His interest in her growing by the minute...

"Finally, an individual worth meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>Gardner's residence.<strong>

Téa stuffed the last soft toy in a handbag. Closing the zip, she eyed the intruder.

"Sorry cuz. Renée can't make this trip."

"Not again, Bakura."

"Ah!" The butler said, entering the room. "Woman proposes God disposes."

Téa stopped packing. She folded her arms and scowled, waiting for Ed to state his reasons.

"Renée has fever. You can't fly her across Atlantic."

An unladylike oath escaped her lips. Things weren't working out the way she planned. Angry, she slammed the handbag on the floor. Bakura and Ed chuckled.

"Getting desperate, cuz?"

"What you still doin' here? Shouldn't you be with pregnant wife?"

"Wife can manage. Besides, it's not every day I get to see your old spunk."

"Oh I agree." Ed said.

She glared at them.

"Always a pleasure!" They teased.

"Whatever, I'm going for a run."

Their little game at her expense wasn't calming the situation. So she decided to split.

"Yes, always running away." Bakura mumbled.

A second later, a pillow hit him square in the face.

**XXXXXXXX**

Every morning, regardless of her disposition, Téa would run. It was an old habit she developed during her undergraduate years.

After completing the stretching exercises, she took a deep breath and broke into the gentle stride. The first lap run was light. Constantly building the rhythm; Téa was now in full throttle. By her tenth lap, she was panting heavily and sweating generously. Calling it a last lap, she retreated when…

"Get off me, watch where you're going." A big shot barked. Someone had bumped in her.

The sudden collision took both the runners down.

- The inevitable occurred.

**"MAZAKI"**

**XXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later, Téa stormed in her house.

The brimming cup of her anger overflowed. The will to destroy no longer restrained. She headed straight to the dish room to purge off this negativity. This fury threatened her reasoning, and by extension, her survival.

Ed and Bakura came down instantly. With the bull loose in China shop, they ignored the breaking sound effects. Looking at each other, their suspicions confirmed. They smiled. A maid was about to enter the room when Ed stopped her.

"Tell me, Ms. Smith," he spoke with the posh English accent, ignoring the crash, "whom should I inform first when you're deceased."

The maid swallowed hard… took the hint and ran back to her chores.

Few minutes later, Téa came out of the demolished room.

"À la mode tactic, for anger management therapy, madam." The butler jibed handing a towel. "Shall I call the departmental store for more, should the need arise again?"

Panting heavily, she fixed him with a glare.

"I see," Bakura's eyes lit up. "Kaiba made an appearance."

"What makes you think it was Kaiba?"

Bakura smiled enigmatically. "Because he's the only man, MAN enough, to trigger this reaction in you."

Téa looked at him and then at the iron grate by the fireplace.

"Don't even think about it. You know you love me. Now spill."

There was just no escaping them. Ed poured her orange juice. She took a small sip, and sighed in defeat, ready to fill in the blanks.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"**Mazaki**"

Raw ire coursed through her like a lioness coiled to spring. Téa exploited the position of being on top. She pushed his chest, using it as a leverage to stand back on her feet. It took her a full minute to curb her rage.

"Excuse me, who's Mazaki?"

Seto too stood tall.

His eyes fixed on the dark haired beauty. The gaze radiating from the azures pierced her, perforating her core, digging deep, searching for the nameless soul that dared to steal his peace.

"Cut the drama. And answer me. Where the hell were you?"

His question demanded accountability for ten years. The authority in his voice wanted an explanation. A decade stretched to an eternity. That's how long it took him to track her down. But now, none of it mattered. She was here. Seto took hold of her wrist never to let go again.

Her breathing composed. But inwardly, she stormed like a mad sea. Téa looked at his fingers curled around her wrist. In a lightning speed, she unlocked herself, challenging his hold over her. She met his stare with an indifference that unnerved him.

"Are you hearing impaired, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto observed her. She was mocking him. He was aware of it. There was only one person, apart from Mokuba, that had the guts. The girl he once knew so intimately. That fearless girl matched his arrogance with her wits, laughed over his stubbornness, and made him submit to the adventurous desires.

What were the chances? The ditto image of Anzu Mazaki was standing before him. Impassive to his personality, unaffected by his superiority. She had the similar audacity with similar features. The only difference was the colour of her hair. But in that one moment, when she was on him, he felt her touch. The touch deprived for so long. He could unearth that touch in millions with his eyes closed. It was the same feel his soul had craved for ten years.

"No, Mazaki. I'm not. I heard you just fine."

Téa though taken aback stood calm. He refused to buy her alter identity. Always so full of himself he was. Her infuriated part wanted to end this right now. Just tell him how she became Téa Gardner. Take her revenge on the spot, bankrupt him, and leave him to the merciless investors to tear him apart like hungry vultures. But her more experienced side reasoned for time. At least till the oil plant deal was signed. By then, she'll be far out of his reach. The act required diplomacy.

Switching tactics, she spat. "Is it your family trait to injure people, and then pretend it never happened? Only yesterday, your brother ran over my daughter..."

"…Téa Gardner?"

"I'm glad you regained your senses. For a minute there, your sanity concerned me."

"Pretend and hide behind 'Téa Gardner' - all you like. But you cannot fool me. I know you in and out."

One of Kaiba's many qualities was his straight reasoning. He questioned everything. Gardner's outlook could've deceived the world. But there was no deceiving him. He was the mastermind, the ingenious shrewd who calculated the lot.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba. I'm not the woman you speak of." She said softly. "I think it's a mere coincidence," playing the sympathy card.

"There are no coincidences, Mazaki. Only the deceptions." And he returned it with his wits, addressed to her previous surname.

"Please don't misjudge my manners as limitations. I believe your company still needs an alliance."

"Getting defensive?"

Téa came face to face with him. Looking him straight in the eye.

"I'd love to stay and clear your deceptions. But I have a company to run."

"Running away?"

"Good day, Mr. Kaiba."

She didn't wait for his response. Somehow she could feel his eyes on her back.

Seto watched her until she was out of sight. He came to the jogger's park in search of Téa Gardner. Instead, he found the spark missing in his life. His soul found that _nameless_ solace. Unexpectedly in a brilliant mood, ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"I don't care how you got here, Anzu. But this is how you want to play, then so be it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback: Kaiba Mansion. 13****th**** November. Early Morning - 10 years ago. **

"STOP IT!"

Anzu screamed. She was barely covered in a white satin sheet.

"Look, I'm not asking you to trust me or anythin'. Just… don't push me away. You feel insecure, and I don't blame you. But I'm nervous too. We can figure this out. I won't become a burden. I promise."

Only few hours ago, they were involved in sensual lovemaking. And now, he wanted her to leave. Without any explanation, just like that. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Rich boyfriend, luxurious lifestyle, easy money. Gold digging seems more profitable than dancing, isn't it Mazaki?"

"Gold digger? Is that how you see me? And I thought I made it clear to you that I love diamonds."

Ever the spirited nature, she was positively mocking his rebuke.

"Look at me, damn it! If you're accusing me for sleeping with you for your money, I think it's only fair you look me in the eye," she yelled at him. Regardless of the joke, it still hurt too much.

"Get out."

"I… I love you Seto, please don't do this. I'll die." Nothing else left; he had seen her naked body and the mere inches of her integrity, where her soul prevailed, was now exposed to him.

"Who doesn't? Everyone loves a winner."

"Do your worst to forget me, and I'll do mine to love you, in the end, mark my words, you'll be sorry."

"Seto Kaiba does not make wrong decisions."

"You just did."

"The day I make a wrong decision, I'll concede my defeat to you," he boasted.

"And I'll end up paying the price."

**Flashback Ends. **

* * *

><p><strong>Candour International Head Office.<strong>

"Ms. Gardner, your meeting is confirmed for the next hour."

EA nudged Téa back to reality. She had dozed off on her desk.

Yawning, Téa looked at her watch. It read half ten. Her business suit had wrinkled. She decided on a quick shower and change of attire. Her corporate chamber resembled the lavishness of a penthouse. Due to the uneven flying schedule, an in built closet was a must. She checked her planner. There was nothing urgent. Shrugging lazily, she resigned to the washroom.

EA took the hint and picked out a _Versace _label from the finest collections of the corporate wear. The white business suit looked professional every inch. It was refined and graceful. The suit in itself was screaming power, competence, and ambition. One of the many idiosyncrasies of corporate life was that it demanded an appealing outlook. Appearances and deceptions ruled the business world.

Showered, composed, and calm, CEO took the reins of her work. Last night, Seto received her personal profile. She too received a fax. Eventually, her bribe paid off. Her proposal for the oil plant approved. The only formality left was signing the papers. The next hour was crucial. She was going to seal the contract and Kaiba's destiny along with it.

"Mr. Kaiba is here to see you."

Téa wasn't surprised. She was expecting him. In fact, she was surprised at the curiosity of her own anticipation. _'Took him long enough?'_

"Which one?"

"Oh, it's Mokuba Kaiba. He doesn't have an appointment…"

"Send him in, and take care of refreshments."

"Certainly!"

"Make it for three."

EA looked confused.

"You'll see soon."

A minute later, EA lead the cub in the Lioness-den. Authority overlooked, Téa got up from her chair and received him. Standing six feet tall, Mokuba looked handsome in a charcoal grey business suit.

"Hello Mokuba! How are you?"

She graciously accepted the beautiful hand tied orchids and water lilies from him.

"How's Renée?"

"Renée is in dispose of fever."

Mokuba looked guilty. She offered him a warm smile in comfort.

EA stepped in with the refreshments and arranged the flowers in a vase. Mokuba took the weight off his feet. He was surprised at the formality for _three_.

"I believe Mr. Kaiba will join us shortly. There's an urgent meeting I must attend in the next hour, so I took the liberty of saving some time."

At that Mokuba cringed. In truth, he had left earlier to soothe the effects of the early morning collision, but the plan backfired. He was relieved from his embarrassment with another knock on the door.

"Your big brother is here."

Dressed in a custom made dark _Issey Miyake_, the savvy business-man looked eloquent. The lightness of the material impeccably made fey elegance. Sexy, stylish and classic, Seto Kaiba certainly was the sight for sore eyes.

"Gardner."

He acknowledged her.

"Kaiba."

She returned the civility maintaining his eye contact as he resigned next to Mokuba. A playful smirk on their lips while their gaze scanned the traces of nervousness in each other… but found none. The tension in the room teetered on the brink of mute dispute.

He wanted her confession while she demanded his submission.

Clearing his throat, Mokuba wished her best for Renée's health and excused himself. Turning her attention back to Seto, she panicked. The intensity in his eyes was frightening. It seemed he was searching for some hidden clues.

"Are you always this rude, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto held the photo frame placed on her desk. He was studying it intently. In photo, she had Renée in her arms. It was taken during her fifth birthday in Paris. Renée dressed in pink was holding her favourite soft toy, a stuffed 'blue eyes white dragon' while eating chocolate ice cream. Her fringes were covering the dark azures just like her father.

"Renée! It's a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

"Reborn."

He looked at her, silently probing his conscious to settle. He felt a connection there. He couldn't think straight or take his eyes off the kid.

Téa took the photo from his hand. "You didn't come here to take tutorials in French." She diverted his attention. "How can I help you?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Dinner. With you? Why would I do that? Your code of conduct this morning was a little short on chivalry."

"More the reason I see," he didn't mention his reasons.

"Is this your attempt at apology?"

"I hope it's not too late. Unless of course, you still feel intimidated by the lack of courtesy."

Lord! How the tides have changed! He was fishing, luring her on egotistic grounds. She knew it too well. After all, it was her signature move.

"Eight thirty sharp, and don't be late." She _relished_ the look of pain in his eyes. "I abhor tardiness."

**XXXXXXX**

Eighty thirty it was. The dinner date between the rivals fixed. Seto left her office and entered his Limousine.

"Kaiba manor."

Once inside the car, Seto took out his phone and made an important phone call. He was going to get the DNA report. For Renée Gardner!

Order issued, he hung up and looked outside the car window, thinking about that picture. He had no doubts about Anzu, but that child…_Renée_? Something about that child unsettled him. The familiarity was too strong to overrule. But how? Was she pregnant? Seto took out a piece of an old paper from his pocket. This paper was his soul companion for the last ten years.

Unfolding the detail, his eyes went through the words one more time.

_**Flashback **_

**Dated**: 13th November **Time**: 18:00 pm **Domino**.

Dear Seto,

I'm leaving Domino forever.

By the time you're done with this… I'll be long gone. Where? I've absolutely no idea.

I see why you did what you did. You were concerned. But Seto, you cannot fight alone forever. You have your responsibilities and I respectfully bow to your decisions. The moments we cherished together were the best times of my life. Don't ever think you took any advantage of me. My submissions to you were unconditional, and trust me, I rejoiced in those pleasures more than you did.

But this morning, it really hurt me a lot when you called me a 'Gold Digger.'

I love you Seto for who you are and not for what you have. Someday, I'll prove it to you. There's still hope in my heart for _us_.

I love you Seto. I always will.

Anzu.

**Letter Flashback Ends.**

"We're home, sir." Roland said, holding the car door open.

Seto kept the letter back in his pocket. "Home?"

Lifeless stonewalls and empty corners of bricks. Can they be called home?

"No, Roland. We're not home yet… but we will be."


	6. Chapter 6

"But this is Seto Kaiba…"

"We must reconsider White Knight (1)…"

"Enough Gentlemen! Sometimes I wonder if the top brass of this nation is on my payroll or Kaiba Corporation's."

Fuming with rage, Téa addressed her board. She had proposed a hostile takeover of KC. At three in the afternoon, she had summoned an urgent meeting. While the bankers and the lawyers sat calm and collected, her board of directors acted like spineless fools.

"Don't worry about the white knight." She said.

"I don't understand." Mr. Martin, the finance director questioned.

"Candour International will bid. While Renée Enterprise, the sister company will act as the White Knight, buying the KC."

"What about the cons? KC is a gaming firm." Mr. Martin asked.

"Are you underestimating my powers of judgement?"

"No ma'am, just the consequences. This'll be a looming takeover battle. We'll be fending off Seto Kaiba, the most aggressive corporate raider..."

With that, Mr. Martin had gone too far. Téa valued his honesty. Indirectly his concerns were for the company. But admitting that would have mutiny on her hands… a risk, she couldn't afford.

"Perhaps you should join the Kaiba fan club." She teased, earning a derisive laughter from the bunch of old sleeks. "Devil is in the detail. Read the brief."

Mr. Martin readjusted his glasses and looked at his pile of papers. After reading an important clause, he smiled in approval. Stretching back in her chair, Téa smirked. She had their vote of confidence.

"This takeover will evolve from an outraged looming battle to the indulgent game of wits. And so will Mr. Kaiba's personal abilities- so much so- that this time, he'll be the _prey_ instead of the predator."

The board agreed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback: 13th November. Domino. Time: 19:30 p.m.**

Anzu couldn't take her eyes off the main entrance of the railway station.

Despite their quarrel, it was the undying hope in her heart that kept her gaze fixed. In the crowds of hundred unfamiliar faces, she constantly searched for him. She wanted Seto to walk through those gates and put her out of her misery.

Standing on the crossroads of life, the confused, six days pregnant felt lost.

"Anzu"

"Guys." She dropped her bags and hugged them, breaking into tears.

They let her cry.

"What're you doin' here?"

"We came to stop you," Yugi looked guilty.

"How'd you know I was here?"

The ticket line abandoned. The four friends walked to a nearby bench.

"Kaiba called. He said we'd find you here." Yugi offered, holding her hand. "Let's go home."

Seto called them. He didn't want her to leave. He cared. It was enough. Not thinking twice, she left them with her luggage at the train station, and ran for Kaiba mansion.

She took a left turn, avoiding the main street. When a car screeched near her, she yelled in fear. Two armed men pulled her in. She was kidnapped. Subjected to their force, she fell on the car floor. The door shut. The car drove away. It happened too fast. Somebody covered her mouth and injected something in her neck. Her vision blurred she passed out.

**Flashback Continued**.

**Date:** Unknown. **Day:** Unknown. **Location:** Unknown.

She was rotting on the floor.

In a condemned, decrepit, high stonewalled cell, she was rotting on the floor. Like a butcher's market on a busy day, there was chunk of flesh and blood pooled around her head. It was her flesh, mercilessly ripped from her back in a brutal fashion.

"Seto... _Seto_…_help_... _cold_."

**Flashback Ends.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Gardner's Residence. New York.**

"Seto… _help_."

"MOM! Mom, wake up!"

Téa woke with a jolt. Still shivering, she grasped where she was. Renée stood by her side, hugging her tight and crying softly.

Téa had come home after the meeting. Renée though out of fever slept. Not wanting to wake her, she slipped in by her side. Eventually, she too fell asleep.

"Ssshh! It's okay, mom's fine."

"Same nightmare?" Renée asked, wiping her tears.

"Yes."

The nine years old was quiet. These nightmares were a regular occurrence in her mom's life. Despite her curiosity to know what her mother dreamed of, they never talked about it.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Why'd you always scream dad's name for help."

Dark azures of the nine years old probed. Why she screamed his name? She refused to know.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell."

"I guess, I miss your father."

Renée opened the business magazine. Sprawled on the bed on her stomach, she eyed the recent picture of Seto. Her dad looked handsome. Shame he didn't needed them. At times, she missed her father too. She missed everything about him. Hugs, kisses, affections, friendly fights, ice-cream treats, summer vacation camps or just boring math tuitions… why didn't he need her?

"It's alright mom, I miss him too."

Téa pulled the kid for a tight embrace. She had promised the entire world to her daughter but this was one void she couldn't fill. Both killed a guttural sob, hiding their tears from each other. It was pointless to cry over things one couldn't have.

"Dad's handsome." Téa rolled off the bed. Renée grinned, coming over to her side with the magazine. "C'mon mom, look. He's tall and handsome."

Her evil junior was enjoying this. Brat. "I know Renée. I dated him."

"Do you love him?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Do you love…?"

"I heard you the first time." Thank you very much.

The powerful business icon reduced to blabbering. Of all the questions…

Did she love him?

He abandoned them. He wouldn't even answer her faxes, emails, letters, or see her pregnant form when she took the risk of flying in her final trimester. He wouldn't meet her. Busy he was with the launch of his new gaming products. And then he classed the unborn as filth, an excessive baggage. He wanted her to abort. His lackey even had a price tagged to compensate her loss.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Flashback: Rescue.**

Florence Gardner and Ed found a battered teen on a cold December morning.

Six months later, Anzu woke up from coma. Her wounds were healed. But the prolonged unconsciousness had drained her. At awareness, she went still. But Florence and Ed convinced her that she was safe and out of the harm's way. They also informed her that she was in New York, and six months pregnant.

Florence took her legal responsibility. Over the next month, Anzu made every effort to contact Kaiba. Not a single day went by without her faxing, mailing or calling Seto to inform him where she was, how she was, and most importantly, she was pregnant with his child.

It was hopeless. Kaiba brothers never answered any of her correspondence or took her calls.

During the end of her seventh month, she flew across Atlantic to England. Ed informed her that Kaiba would be in London. He also accompanied her.

Landing at Heathrow, Anzu flagged a cab, heading straight to KC.

**At KC London…**

"Excuse me; it's time to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

This was her fifth week in waiting. Every morning, she would leave her apartment, and spend the day in her condition, at KC.

Every day, she would miss him by the second. Her patience was on the edge. She was now screaming in the building, scaring the security guards when a posh brunette, dressed in crispy black _Paul Smith_ business suit, walked towards her. She guided Anzu to a private room. Closing the door behind, she gestured the pregnant girl to sit.

"I take it you're Anzu Mazaki. I'm Rumana Jones." She introduced. "Seto knows you're here. He's avoiding you. But clearly, you didn't get the message. He informed me you didn't do subtle. So allow me to spell it out for you, Seto has no intention to see you. He's busy launching a new game product and cannot afford distractions." Rumana eyed Anzu in disgust as if her pregnancy was a disease.

On an instinct, Anzu put a hand on her belly.

"It's his?"

"Yes." Anzu said. "What's Seto to you? And how'd you know me?"

She didn't like Rumana's audacity to address Kaiba with his first name… and with possessiveness too.

"The issue of Seto's relationship with me is irrelevant." There was a cutting edge to Rumana's tone. "As to how I know you, well, you're the latest in-house joke. Take a hint, Anzu. His carnal curiosity for you has worn out."

Anzu could no longer breathe. Just how low he thought she was.

"Another thing, Seto has no interest in this baseborn." Rumana said, eyeing her bulge. "Take the _filth_ away, and get it cleaned. This excessive baggage can embarrass our campaign. Since you're far advanced, I'll have you recommend a backdoor abortion clinic. Of course, I'll bear all the cost. So you need not worry. I'll also let you decide the figure for later. It should be enough to compensate your loss. But in return, I'd require your silence."

With that Rumana threw a chequebook on the table.

The price of her unborn on offer, Anzu looked at the chequebook. "Why would you pay?"

"It's the least I can do for his mistake."

And there it was. That's all she was to him.

"You keep him and his money. I'll keep his mistake."

"I need your silence, Anzu."

"Thank you Rumana, for everything. I hope we never meet again."

Humiliated, abandoned, and cast off, Anzu stepped out of Kaiba Corporation.

She never looked back.

All hope in Seto was lost this day.

A lover could bear the act of betrayal and move on but this was about a mother. This was about her child. Anzu Mazaki was dead and Téa Gardner was born. Her revenge was not for herself but for her daughter.

This was a mother's revenge.

* * *

><p>1. White Knight: A person or organisation that saves a company from financial difficulties.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Eight Thirty sharp, a limousine parked in front of the Gardner's residence- courtesy of Seto Kaiba.

Téa looked stunning in a pink formal suit. Ed and Renée advised her to try on something more informal. Their choices ranged from Red silk Taffeta to Leopard halter neck. But she ignored them all. Last thing on her list was to have Seto gawk at her bosom.

He had cancelled their restaurant booking, and made arrangements at Kaiba manor. Mokuba had gone out with his girlfriend. So it was only Seto and her. The thought to eat with him, alone, was unsettling. It almost sounded like a date.

Stepping into the limousine, she bid Renée and Ed goodbye. For some reason, they were too excited. Maybe because this was her first date with a man in ten years. And much to her distastefulness, with the _only_ _man_, she'd rather not date.

It took five minutes to drive across the Park since they practically lived at walking distance.

It's funny how money changes things. A decade ago, she waited for him at the railway station. Hoping against hope, that he'd come and sweep her off her feet. And now, Seto stood at the main entrance waiting for her. Dressed in a casual beige cashmere cable knit sweater and black trousers_,_ he looked anything but casual. Personally holding the door for her, he greeted her with the etiquettes of the western civilization i.e. kissing her on both the cheeks.

At his closeness, Téa shivered. Astonished at the power his touch still held. Face flushed, she recognized the notes of cinnamon and apples with pine and bergamot.

'_Smell of an arriving winter.' _– Her heart discerned.

'_Get a grip.'_ – Head cautioned.

While she battled her mind, Seto pacified his own quest. A vision to behold, Téa smelled of roses in midwinter. To see her, feel her, touch her, was an explosion of delight. It was torture. It was ecstasy. He deliberately ignored the trembling of his fingers, as he guided her into the parlour.

Entering in, she handed her overcoat and purse to a maid, and then surveyed her surroundings. Same old! Same old! She smiled at the familiarity. Few landscape paintings, no frivolous expensive interiors. Minimalistic art décor and functionality still dominated his taste.

"You've a beautiful home."

He didn't believe her for a second. But let the remark slide. Téa gifted him a bottle of wine. Seto regarded Barolo, the king of wines, and then her.

A playful smirk on his lips. "You shouldn't have."

"Not to your liking."

"Will it affect the decorum if I said no?"

"Hardly." Téa took the offered wine glass from the servitor. "A gift confers no right."

She drank, inwardly toasting to his look of anguish. She knew of his aversion to red wines. He was allergic to them. That's why she brought it.

Seto had no doubts about her. What he couldn't understand was her intense anger. The cold indifference she regarded him. Her passive aggressiveness indicted him of an unknown crime. Despite her staunch control, he read the veiled hatred in her eyes.

That afternoon, he had acquired Renée's DNA report. The question was whether he should confirm the parentage? It could prove a costly decision since he needed her company's alliance. That's why he had cancelled the restaurant booking. He wanted her on personal ground to make his call.

The butler announced the dinner was served.

Téa noticed the dining facilities were authentically Italian. She had the hunch that Seto may have obtained her personal profile. But it was too early in the game to accuse him.

The duo settled as the first round began…

Antipasti: Appetizers with canapés and crostini. The thin slices of bread, toasted, drizzled with olive oil, and served warm. Topped with a finely diced mixture of cheese and vegetables, they looked scrumptious.

Taste melted on her tongue. Eyes closed, Téa relished, realising that her personal favourite _Chef Giada De Laurentiis_ had prepared the cordon bleu cuisine.

"I see you've done your homework." She smiled, not unkindly.

"He was in the city. And I know you enjoy Italian cooking."

"Thank you… for going that extra mile."

His smart comeback cut short as the servitors approached with the platter.

Primi Piatti: The first course served. It was the traditional Gnocchi di Ricotta mixed with herbs.

Absolutely focused on the gourmet meal, Téa ignored him. Seto, on the contrary, craved her zestfulness. She was temptation through and through. He enjoyed every twirl of her mouth when she took in a morsel. He treasured how she rolled her eyes experiencing a new taste with pleasure. And he could barely resist the olive oil glistening on her lower lip.

He coughed.

"You okay?"

He wheezed, swiping his mouth with a napkin. The water he drank went down the wrong pipe.

Secondi Piatti: Entrees or the main dish was the Chicken Marsala with tasty sautéed green spinach rounding out the meal nicely.

The food was remarkable, the taste heavenly. But Seto's restless eyes made her uncomfortable. He was looking at her with the longing of a man who had waited an eternity. Téa knew he didn't buy her alter-identity. His unspoken looks spoke volumes. She felt naked, defenceless, and dwarfed by his intelligent gaze.

Sensing her discomfort, he tried to soothe the situation.

"How's Renée?"

Téa's grip on the knife tightened. Exerting some effort, she speared a cut, and delicately chewed on a small bite. He observed the tension fading her expressions. She gently dabbed her mouth and answered.

"Recuperating."

It bothered her how he posed the question. Seto could've asked how your daughter was feeling. But he addressed Renée by her name. What was his intention? Did he know?

Contorni: A side dish consisted of mixed vegetables to compliment the main course.

Seto noticed Téa was not drinking.

He enthusiastically filled her glass earning a questioning look.

He smiled, and a fragile chord of her heart melted. To calm her nerves, she lifted her glass and drank, withholding his gaze. She was drinking but he felt the effects. A simple gesture turned exquisite. Her soft lip marks at the edge of the glass, well manicured fingers supporting the stem, the wine softly flowing through her throat making him thirsty.

The unquenched thirst of ten years...

He drank through her wine bore eyes, calculating the consequences of kissing her, a massive sexual law suit and negative media publicity. Applying every ounce of willpower, he subdued his desire.

In time, the butler announced the next course, Insalata.

Téa confessed she wasn't a salad person. She thanked the chef for the luscious meal. Then they resigned to the main lounge. They both refused the chocolate dessert and settled for coffee. It helped them sobering up from the aftermath of hormonal influenced urges.

Seto crouched low, lighting the fireplace.

"What's she like?" Téa asked.

Head snapped sideways, Seto regarded her over a turned shoulder.

"This Mazaki girl… you confused me with. What's she like?"

His hands closed into a tight fist, as he wondered about the moon-faced enigma, the spunky frothy romance of a backless dress, unmatched shoes, reckless tumbles, and coy glances.

She was feigned bravado on his sore left arm, rejuvenating kissing breaks, blue optimistic vibes, copious pizzas, non-stop chatters, prickly friendship heat, and pirouetting ocean breeze.

She was a flash of lightening in a lifeless sky, warm bed on cold nights, and despairing wilderness out of sight. She was gravity, air, greed, and pride, as much as she was false hope, bitter memories, tearful eyes, and dazzling smiles.

She was a decade deprived of love and life. She was **_everything_**…

The wood crackled fuelling the fireplace. Seto's eyes yearned and burned, as he constantly stared at the provoked fires.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"...She was nothing."

'_Thought so.' _Hurt fluttered across her face… too swift for him to follow. His words ripped into her heart.

"You mistook me for _nothing_?"

At that, he turned a roguish glint in his eyes. "A grave error, I wish to rectify."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Coffee?" Seto questioned. Changing the subject, he filled her cup and then his own. He didn't like her taking the lead. "What else do you like apart from Italian food and reading?"

There. She had her proof.

"I see you've scanned my personal profile."

"Call it a businessman's nous; a man in my position cannot afford to take risk." No Denial.

Téa coolly sipped the coffee assessing him. "I thought you got this far… by taking risk."

She had him right where she wanted.

"I'll concede that."

**Téa: 1 Seto: 0**

"You enjoy reading Shakespeare." He asked, evaluating her taste. "Anything in particular?"

"These days, I'm engrossed in Hamlet."

"Ah! Revenge, pride, and ambition. What're your opinions? Was Hamlet right in his actions?"

Seto wanted her confessions, her reasons to hide her identity. He was looking for her weakness.

"I believe it's a question of morals vs. ethics. Both of these can pose many of life's greatest challenges."

Téa was vague. She wouldn't give in easy, at least not without a fight.

"How so?"

"Firstly, there's an ethical dilemma over how Hamlet should have his revenge."

"Do you think his revenge was justified? What about the consequences? Hamlet lost his love in retribution," he provoked her.

"It was a blood call." She narrowed her eyes, attempting to protect someone, "Claudius killed his father."

'_Why are you so bitter?'_ Seto pondered, over his second cup. "But isn't revenge an animal like behaviour?"

He needed more reasoning and Téa's blatant disregard for the truth was confirming his resolve to conduct a paternity test.

"On the contrary, a little payback can be rather invigorating."

"Invigorating?"

"What's life without a little drama now and then?" She played with his rules. "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players." (1)

"Life is what one makes of it. It all depends on the choices."

"Life is nothing more than the struggle to survive. There are no choices, Mr. Kaiba. Only whips of past leashing on the scorns of time."

Whips of past? Scorns of time? Was she hurt? Seto was finding this puzzle frustrating. He was back to square one.

"Life can be more than struggle to survive. Vengeful actions are taken when one is angry or in the grip of a passionate feeling."

"Passionate feeling? Such as?"

"Love…To be, or not to be. That is the question." (2)

"I'll concede that." - _For_ _now_.

**And the scores tied.**

* * *

><p>1. As You Like It.<p>

2. Hamlet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaiba Land.**

"Make your move, you pompous windbag."

Renée Gardner will be grounded for weeks.

She had escaped from home with the help of her new friend. To check out the latest technology her father was launching.

"You flew right into my trap, Shorty." Her opponent taunted. "This is where it all ends."

"Make all the smug pronouncement you like, but know this, there's gotta be a way to defeat your _Insect Queen_ and I won't stop…"

Seto Kaiba stopped in his tracks.

That duelling strategy sounded familiar.

It was his line of attack. So some wannabe kid was imitating him. Flattered and interested to learn the outcome, he headed towards the duelling arena. He was shocked to see a girl, dressed in eyelet cargoes and light blue sleeveless turtleneck, duelling against a thirteen year old boy.

'_Renée_.' He recognised the kid. He'd seen her photo in Téa's office.

Renée wore a winning smirk. Flabbergasted, Seto stood stuck to the ground. There was something about her that overruled his control.

"I play _Familiar Knight_ in…"

'_Familiar Knight?_ _That was my starter deck card. Three years ago, some industrialist had won it in a charity auction. They'd paid ridiculous amount of money for it.'_

"So Téa bought it for Renée. But why? Unless… given her age. It's possible. My daughter? That's my kid up there. "

His calculation of establishing a biological pattern was broken by a loud commotion. Apparently, Renée had won. But the older opponent, in his bitter shame, had passed an obscene remark about her mother. Renée saw red. She had bravely pounced upon the boy, and mercilessly pinned him to the floor.

"Take that back." She screamed. Her nails on his face, she pulled his hair, scratched, and punched him.

Seto smiled at his daughter's heart-warming performance.

A lot of spectators gathered around them. But none interfered. Two security guards were approaching her when he intervened. He lifted his little bundle of joy from her torso. The kid arched on his left arm, close to his heart. The young warrior was still engaged in her current massacre. She was screaming threats, kicking her legs and small fists in the air… accidentally hitting her father. The child was in hysterics. Engulfed with anger, she didn't notice, that she was now in a limousine. Finally reality hit the home. Shaking in fury, Renée eyed her rescuer.

All the glory won was lost.

She saw her eyes in him. Sitting so close, he looked like a dream. Was he really here?

"That's one heck of a duel."

He said. It was the first time she heard him speak. He had a good voice.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Her throat felt too heavy.

"Do you k-know w-who I am?"

"Dad."

Her hand trembled as her fingers slowly traced his face. She patted his cheeks gently just to confirm he wasn't an illusion. He was here. He was _really_ here. An emotional storm broke loose inside her. She didn't know what this feeling was. She had never experienced it before. She didn't know what to do.

Will he disappear if she touched him again?

Seto saw his eyes in her. His spirit was on cloud nine to find that he had a daughter. She was his rebirth. She was **his** Renée. His soul felt betrayed. He wasn't there for her. He had missed her first smile, her first word, her first step; her first duel and the list were endless. He wanted to hold her in his arms, protect her; shield her from the world. There were so many things he wanted to know… her friends, her school, her hobbies, any boyfriends? Okay, maybe not, she was only nine. But girls grew up fast and it was bothering him.

Where should he begin?

How the hell was he to introduce himself?

_Hey there, kid! How are you? Nice to meet you. __By the way, I'm your father._

Ten years. For ten years, since her conception, his kid was kept away from him. His flesh and blood, his next generation; his bloodline… was raised in shadows. He resisted the urge to strangle Téa. But right now, his throat went dry when warm soft fingers made contact with his skin. Two dark azures interlocked. Tears brimmed on the edges. Their faces flushed with raw emotions.

Seto lifted the fringes covering her eyes and asked her in a surprisingly soft stuttering voice.

"Do you know…w-who I am?"

He was inwardly shaking. The things children put you through.

Small arms wrapped around his neck. No words needed. Nothing mattered anymore. No corporate life, no big ventures, no capitalization, no work. The world shut. The world was dead to them. God knows how many hugs, kisses, tears, and tight embraces later his daughter said between her sobs.

"Dad."

It was enough. He wiped her tears and gently kissed her cheeks.

"Dad, why didn't you need me?"

I didn't know about you, sweetheart.

"I always needed you, kiddo." He kissed his junior's forehead. "Sorry, it took me so long. But your father's here now. And he'll never let you go."

"Promise?"

_'On your mother's life!'_

"Promise."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Location: Candour International**

The papers were ready.

End of today's business would mark the era of KC's downfall.

Renée enterprise will take over Kaiba Corporation, and there's nothing Seto Kaiba could do about it.

The hostile takeover of KC was the game of wits. Only Renée could stop the takeover bid. That was the hidden clause. But because Renée was still a minor, Seto Kaiba would have to wait until she turned 18. He'd have to wait for nine years to pursue a legal battle. That would be the ultimate revenge. The child he wanted to terminate would now terminate his empire.

_'For every tear my daughter has shed on your name. I'll make you bleed.'_

With the oil plant deed complete, Téa had joined the billionaire's club. She was receiving the congratulatory phones when…

"I'm sorry I tried to stop him."

Téa put the phone down instantly. Not because her EA had interrupted but because of the person standing next to her. Seto Kaiba. She dismissed her secretary as Seto settled in front of her. Their expressions calm, but their interiors raged like a stormy sea.

Dark hues met their contender. So many things he wanted to do. For starters, peel that lustrous colour of Chanel infra rouge lipstick from her silky lips in a demanding bruising kiss. He smirked.

Téa felt the current running down her spine. She didn't like the look he was giving her. He looked like a thirsty voyager in a scorching dessert, hungrily eyeing at an oasis. And she understood it too well that here she was said oasis.

"Attend me well, Mr. Kaiba. Next time you barge into my office, I assure you, you'll be more than sorry."

"Threatening me?"

"Merely feeding your ignorance for the satisfaction."

"I'm neither ignorant nor satisfied, Mazaki." He replied, truthfully, straightforwardly, and unvarnished.

"For the last time, I'm not Anzu Mazaki."

"I never mentioned the first name." And here he had her.

"You think a woman of my calibre cannot get her hands on your little love life?" She was playing, oblivious that he had found their daughter.

The question was would he reveal? Would he tell her about Renée?

Judging his silence, Téa smirked. This further flamed him to jump on her and have her right there. His cravings repressed for ten years begged to set free. Passion, lust, betrayal, hurt, pain, jealousy, anger and another unnamed emotions clouded his tolerance.

He wanted her to break in his arms for forgiveness and liberality. She wanted him bruised on his knees to beg for compassion and humility.

Both stubbornly stood their grounds, without realizing, that neither one of them had move on.


	9. Chapter 9

My deep heartfelt gratitude goes out to **sakura-blossom62**. You're a Godsend.

* * *

><p>There are many events in the womb of time which will be delivered. (1) But for now…<p>

**Flashback: Welcome to Light!**

In the heat of womb, life thrived. In the heat of womb, the creation survived. Shielded, guarded, protected. Finally, the hour arrived. Existence was born. The movements felt, and the heartbeat heard lay in the arms of a proud nurturer. Tiny delicate fingers curled around searching for her bearer. Soft blue eyes opened in search of someone. Someone, who had constantly bonded with the seed, allowed it to live. Inside, she gave her blood. Outside, she gives her milk, her eyes, her hands, and voice— her entire self. Birth had cemented the link. The child was brought to light.

**Flashback: The First Tribute.**

My Mother

By

Renée Gardner

Elementary school - Class Two.

My mother is the most _beauteiful_ person in the world. She loves me very much. She kisses me good morning. _Dresseses_ me for school. We eat breakfast. Then mama drops me school and go office. Mother works very hard. I know because when I don't sleep I see mommy working. She takes me back to bed and makes me drink milk. I don't like milk but mama read stories so I drink it anyway.

Mommy also sings me _lullabyies_. I sleep in her arms. On Sundays mom takes me to zoos, _museeuums_ and other fun places. I don't like _museeums_ but mom says they are educatuional. Mom buys me chocolates, toys and duel monster cards. She taught me duel. Mama says Papa is the world's best _duelliist_. My mother is my _bestest_ friend. I miss Papa. Mommy miss him too. Mama says papa is good man and he lost his way home. I hope he finds us.

I love you mommy.

**Flashback…Conflict of interest.**

"You cannot watch this movie."

"Why not?"

"It's a horror movie with a guidance rating of fifteen."

"Mom, why'd you always do this to me?"

"O' c'mon, don't be a spoilsport. It's Saturday night. Let's watch a good cartoon. How about 'Treasure Planet'?"

"I DON'T WANT to watch a story about a boy whose mother worked day and night just because his father left him. Is this why dad left you? Coz you fought with him? HE HATES YOU & I HATE YOU TOO."

The door is slammed shut on a mother's face.

**Flashback:First business draft.**

Most Honourable Mr. Santa. Claus,

I am only six years old. For last Christmas, I asked for the Nintendo game "Double Dragon" and received "Ultimate Math Challenge" instead. Even though I received straight A's all year and only got grounded 6 times.

What gives?

Please send me your e-mail address so we can discuss the matter further.

Kind Regards,

Renée Gardner.

**XXXXXX Flashback ends. XXXXXX**

The solitude of the mid-Atlantic skies stirred after the long gap of ten years.

A classified supersonic jet took the flight leaving the New York skyline behind.

"May I offer you a drink?"

"No. Thank you." Téa replied, sobering up from her most prized memories.

The air-hostess smiled in sympathy. The reasons behind this sympathy were her edginess and the swollen blood shot eyes. There was only one predominant thought on Téa's mind. Lay a single finger on my daughter, Kaiba. And you'll curse the day, you were born.

The flight-time covered in three and a half hours, courtesy of Ministry of Defence. Usually it takes seven hours to fly from New York to London. But billionaire's club controlling the vast international economies carry their own perks. Besides, the time was of the utmost importance. Her daughter was kidnapped.

The pilot announced the landing. Téa fastened her seat belt. The plane landed on a private runway of the Heathrow airport. There a large fleet of Jaguar's waited along with the strict police protocol. The English aviation had issued the information of Seto and Renée's arrival.

"Welcome to London, Ms. Gardner."

Téa didn't respond. She directly approached the car. A dark aura surrounded her. The elite guards recognised the bad sign. They knew their boss didn't explode when mad. Instead she bottled the rage. Like an inactive volcano waiting for the right moment to erupt. They kept their distance a few paces behind. Her cold silence made them uneasy.

The journey to Seto's palatial residence was made in an indignant solitude. The complete protocol followed. Three police cars ahead, three cars behind and a chopper hovering over the Jaguar. It was eight thirty in the night, mother in agony, adjusted her watch to the local time zone. Through the tainted glass windows, she saw her reflection, and cursed the moment when Seto walked into her office.

**Flashback: Candour International. Early in the Afternoon.**

"You think I can't scan your little love life?" She was unaware that he had found their daughter.

"This deception is up, _Mazaki_. Oh, wait, its Gardner now..."

"_Discretion_ not deception. I've no need to deceive the likes of you, Kaiba. Besides, it'll be all over soon. For you that is. Now get out."

The impudent, vile, scheming shrew was being careful. She had tactfully and deliberately kept him away from his daughter. Discretion was her excuse. The nerve…

"Discretion?" He spat resisting the urge to kill her. "Why? Are you scared of me?"

"Get Out."

"Your curtain is lifted."

What curtain? She wondered. The papers to takeover KC were still on her desk. Did someone leak the news? Was that the reason he was here?

"Why are you here, Kaiba?"

Getting up from his chair, Seto neared her. He leaned, glaring at her. She matched him glare for glare. Both felt the hurt and betrayal the other had inflicted… both driven to the edge of insanity to ruin the other.

Seto smirked triumphantly at the pain he was about to cause. "Pound of flesh that is dearly mine and I will have it." (2)

He left.

A pound of flesh that is dearly mine and I will have it. He was referring to her heart. Her heart! Her daughter! Renée!

All hell broke loose. Téa ran behind him, screaming his name, begging him to stop but he was gone. She stood in her office lifeless and cold. On an instinct, she placed her hand on her womb. The pain was there. He had succeeded in hurting her where it would hurt the most.

It took her ten years to pick up the pieces and rebuild her life. She had suffered for the crimes she didn't commit. She had been to hell and back on his name. What was her fault? The helpless mother in her was on the verge of a breakdown. But this situation demanded assertiveness and control. The cold, callous, calculated woman in the mother had to take the driving wheels. Téa wiped her tears. Silently, she vowed to tear him apart if any harm came to Renée.

Before executing the plan of stern actions, she made sure it wasn't an empty threat. Without wasting time, Téa and her secretary got to work. They contacted Renée's personal cell, Ed, home, the bodyguards, her friends and school. All the responses were negative. The situation now demanded extreme measures without jeopardising Renée's safety or exposing her to the public media.

She knew how ruthless Seto was in the business world. Ten years ago, his mistress Rumana had turned her down on his behalf. The unborn child was framed as distraction. The man wanted her to abort in order to keep his positive image. Now that she had taken over his company, the opportunist bastard would go to any extent to get his corporation back.

Within seconds, Téa summoned the top most secret intelligent agencies. Every exit point, every route of the city was sealed and secured. The check posts were set and at high alert. Rail, road, air and waterways were scanned. Kaiba manor was raided instantly but as she anticipated, it was empty.

She had spent millions open-handedly without any accountability. In the chaos of calamities, the mother had forgotten to breathe. She was shivering inwardly. What will Kaiba do? How _is_ Renée? Can she count on anyone? Should she speak to Mokuba? Will Seto look after her? Is Renée scared to be with him? Will she recognise him? What about her multi-vitamins and calcium tablets? Does he know she is a chocolate addict? But she gets hyper soon? The list of worries was endless. Only a mother could understand a mother's heart. And right now, her heart was dying a painful slow death.

The British aviation, after two hours, informed her that they had located a supersonic dragon shaped jet approaching from the transatlantic skies.

Within ten minutes, Téa was airborne bound to London. Impatient to condemn Seto Kaiba to the deepest circles of hell.

* * *

><p>1)William Shakespeare.<p>

2) Merchant of Venice.


	10. Chapter 10

This beautiful Palladian mansion was built in 1769-77. The interior is notable for its original delicate plasterwork. The house fell on hard times in the last decade, but was rescued and restored by the proud owner, Seto Kaiba. This neo-classical mansion…

"Show off." Téa jibed, and dumped the magazine on the car floor. The forty-five minutes drive from the airport to his home proving longer.

"We're here," the chauffeur said.

"Finally."

The car stopped and she rallied inside. The butler welcomed her but hesitated upon seeing the convoy. Three special units had secured the perimeter. Four officers and six bodyguards, all armed, escorted her in, glaring at him.

"Upstairs, second room on your left, madam."

Téa rushed through the marble stairs and turned left. Just then Mokuba came out of the said room. Ecstatic, he clung to her, lifting her off the ground in a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much." He burst out crying. "Where were you…"

The bodyguards looked at each other. They assessed the situation, deemed it harmless, and then in a mutual understanding took a step back.

Mokuba enveloped her in his arms. He sniffed in her hair, befriending the familiar scent, reacquainting with the warmth that once loved him unconditionally. His cascade of tears wet her shoulders. For a brief second, Téa closed her eyes and embraced him. She revelled in the hug. It _almost_ felt like home. Her resolve showed signs of cracking. Until her brain firmly scolded her to forgo the trivial pleasure. No way would his tears appease her temper.

Mokuba refused to let go. Aware they were watched, she broke the embrace.

"Leave." Téa made the costly decision. "I'll take it from here." Her bodyguards left.

Turning to Mokuba, she still saw the young boy in him beaming at her. His eyes were red and swollen. His hairs scattered untidily on his face. She wiped his tears, and allowed him to kiss her.

"I knew it was you." Mokuba said after gaining his composure. "Where were you?"

"Where I was is not important. What I'm here to do is."

Mokuba closed his eyes in a mixture of relief and regret. "I'm sorry I helped Renée escape. But…"

Mokuba was Renée's _new_ friend. He had helped her escape the house rest.

"…But what?" Anger crept into Téa's voice. "You underestimated Kaiba's gall to kidnap her. Or my own to retaliate…"

'_She's here to retaliate. Why? This is her home. We're family.'_

Her words created a tense stillness between them.

Uneasy grey eyes regarded ceruleans. Mokuba saw the tension with controlled resentment radiating in them. Lips pressed into a thin line, her soft face clenched hard in a combination of forced civility and barely concealed ire. _This_ wasn't like his big sister. Mokuba felt he ought to say something to dispel the rage in the air.

"Where were you? What's gotten into you? You've changed."

At that, she threw her head back and laughed. He cringed. Her mirthless laugh laced with heartbreaking pain.

"Hell and some other places. Disdainful scars, conflicting loyalties. Haven't we all." She replied patiently. "Now if you'll tell me where's Renée, I'll promise not to press charges."

"Renée isn't just _your_ daughter…"

"Oh yes she is." Téa declared fiercely. "You and your brother will do well to remember it."

The insinuating threat hurt him. After a moment's hesitation Mokuba challenged her. "Don't be so self-centred. Seto has the right to know his daughter…"

"Your brother relinquished his rights when his lackey told me to abort."

Tongue-tied, Mokuba lost his nerve. Face contorted, he stood shell-shocked. His mood changed from anger to disbelief.

Téa gave a self-derisive smile. How foolish of her to fall for his charade. "What?" She hissed. "You're going to disagree? You're going to feign ignorance? You're going to lie and pretend you don't know…"

"No. I don't. I really don't."

"Breaking news kid! I came to London to tell him I was pregnant…"

She couldn't finish. Someone caught her left elbow with a vengeance, and tossed her with an incredible amount of force. Téa lost her momentum and crashed into the wall. A loud thud resonated in the lobby. The right side of her body made impact with the surface. Her forehead cracked and cut open. The blood marred her bruised face. Her vision blurred. It happened so fast. There was buzzing in her ear. She didn't hear Mokuba screaming in the background or rushing to her rescue. Before she could turn, caught tight from her arm, face to the wall, she was pinned against it.

"SETO! Unhand me at once."

"What kind of a host would I be, if I didn't greet an old guest?" In a feral, animalistic growl, he snarled in her ear. "Welcome to Kaiba manor. How can I help you, Gardner?"

She winced, he was hurting her. But the venom in his voice had a salutary effect on her temper.

"Go to hell."

"Been there for ten years." Seto fumed, cruelly twisting her arm. "You kept my child from me. And now you takeover KC?"

"So you got the notice."

Possessed by a demonic rage, he tightly fisted his hand in her hair and pulled. Téa closed her eyes and whimpered as her head snapped back, injuring her neck. He didn't spare a moment. His cup of vengeance was not yet full. Brows narrowed, gaze penetrating. A look of murder in his eyes, his one-handed grip forcefully crushed her spine, pushing further into the wall, as if gutting her alive. Her old wounds reunited with new ones. Consequently, a blood-chilling howl escaped her. He smirked, satisfied.

"Leave her." Mokuba stepped in. "Please just..."

"...Stay out Mokuba." Téa rebelled. But her voice felt heavy and lifeless. "I want to see the _extent_ of his low..._ow_"

"**You **dare call me low? **You **betrayed me. You stole a decade from me." Seto's bitter voice, laced in malice, minced no words. "You hid my daughter. You played the pathetic game of conceit and concealment…"

At this, she was stunned. Her anger withered. What the hell was he talking about? She never concealed anything. He was the one to… oh; she never got the chance to respond. Trapped between the insufferable pains, she couldn't speak. His hold on her spine was getting rougher by the second.

"And what's with the police force?" This was getting beyond borders. She knew she had to talk. But how? He wouldn't let her. Her back, her scars, they were hurting, aching... "I haven't seen hide or hair of MY daughter since the date of her birth. Why Téa? Why? Of all the people, I never thought **you'd **stab me in the back. You're nothing more than an incorrigible blot in the name of a woman. A filthy vamp. A goddamn liar. You're a rogue…"

Her wrist was black in his grip. Her old injuries burned. Her forehead bled and bruised face turned blue. But nothing hurt more than his verbal slurs. The fight left her. She visibly slumped. Involuntarily, her spinal nerves constricted. This reaction got the butcher's attention. He felt her muscles cramped under his fingers.

Seto's eyes fell on her back. On an impulse, his hold on her set free. He raised her blue sleeveless turtle-neck top to the back of her neck… and froze at the sight. Mokuba gasped in horror. There was no skin left. Only cross marks running all over her entire back. The usual scarring is red or skin texture. But these marks were a fade shade of greyish-brown. Almost identical to wreaked chemical burns. It was inhumane. And to think she suffered those atrocities.

Seto swore. All the anger and the hatred drained out of him. Her scars made a deep impression on his mind.

"How?" He demanded, running a finger over a particularly jagged mark. "Who did this?"

His stubborn indifference, his rudeness, and his anger she could bear. But his concern… the fact that he cared… threatened to destroy her world, her entire existence.

Téa palmed the wall, and dissolved in tears of disgrace. She refused to acknowledge his pity. It took her few seconds to correct her attire. Then she shouldered him with all her might. Seto winced, guilty as he saw the damage he had caused.

Her tears fell openly. She shook badly not at the aggression but at the indignity of being exposed. Her scars were not theirs to see.

Seto neared her.

"Stay away…" she moved back, oblivious to the marble staircase behind her.

"Téa...no…"

Grief of a lifetime was the last thing she saw in his sad blue eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kaiba Manor. Two Days Later…**

Dearest Mama,

I applied the ointment on your forehead. It smells funny. But the doctor says it'll help. The cut will heal soon. Your face looks swollen like an overripe tomato. But you smile when I kiss you. So I've been kissing you a lot.

Mom, I am sorry I didn't behave. I am sorry you got hurt because of me. But from today, I promise to be on my best behaviour. I promise I'll never leave home, or go anywhere without your permission. I promise I'll be good. And if I'm not, then you do not speak to me. But just once, please hear me out.

Three days ago, I was duelling in Kaiba land. That's when I saw dad. I recognised him instantly. But he looked genuinely shocked to meet me. And when he knew who I was, he showered me with hugs and kisses. Mom, I was angry at him. I mean, he just showed up nine years later out of nowhere. So I asked him why he didn't need me. He told me that he always needed me. He just didn't know about me. He sounded honest. I couldn't blame him for that. So I forgave him. That's why I flew with him to London. I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to tell you that I found dad.

Mom, dad's really nice and it's a lot of fun to be with him. We flew to London in Blue-Eyes White dragon Jet. And he showed me how to pilot it. He cooked me Spanish omelettes for breakfast. It was very tasty and I ate every bit. He was surprised at first. But then I told him that you told me that he cooked Spanish omelettes for you. He looked depressed. So I challenged him to a duel. We played four matches. I won them all. I think he let me win.

Later, we ate lunch with Dude (uncle Mokuba) and his girlfriend Mana. Mana is a pretty girl with cute round face and large blue eyes. She has long brown hair, and she talks a lot. Dad calls her 'chatterbox.' He says she's too noisy and gives him headache. He tolerates her because she is family. But I like her. Mom, you'll like her too. Although I think they're both funny and odd. Dude (uncle Mokuba) blushes a lot whenever she looks at him.

After lunch, dad took me to his study. He has lots of books. There he tutored me on Roman History and Quadratic equations. He has a unique style of teaching. I found his lessons precise and not boring at all. Then he quizzed me on the Countries and their Capitals... just like you do. He showed me the videos of KC's major offices in Asia and Europe. I told him of my observations of Kaiba Land. But we were interrupted by the dress designers. I had no clothes and shoes. So Dad called for them. But can you believe it, mom? He had me tried on four frilly, disgustingly pink, ball gowns. I asked him sarcastically if he was organising my wedding. He just laughed and kissed me. Mom, was he always _this_ dramatic?

Anyway, we ate chocolate ice-creams and watched cartoons. Dude and Mana joined us too. After that Dad played piano. He taught me Dvorak's Symphony No.5 in E minor. You were right. He plays beautifully. I played Bartok for him. I think he liked it, because he was looking at you and smiling oddly. What's up with that?

Then we drove to Kaiba Corporation. His office is right opposite to yours. I was introduced to the senior management and the researchers in KC. Unlike your staff, his team is really scared of him. They see dad as demon. No one speaks in front of him. And none of his directors offered me chocolates and ice-creams. But they were polite. I can see my work is cut out for me. I really have to work to improve dad's image. Anyway, we went to the labs. There we duelled some more using the latest gadgets. But dad winced when he wore the duel-disc. I asked him what was wrong. But he didn't reply.

Later in the evening, I met Uncle Roland. He is a tall man just like Ed. But he wears dark glasses even when indoors. His bottle green hairs remind me of algae. Uncle Roland had just returned from Domino. He was very excited to meet me. He seemed like a good man. But he cried a lot when he saw you. Dad glared at him. And boy, did he look scary! It was the kind of scary that makes you freeze. But funnily, it had no effect on Uncle Roland. Or maybe it did, because he cried a lot more. Mom, how do you know Uncle Roland? He calls me 'young missy.' He also tells me I have Dad's eyes and your smile. And that he's very fortunate to see you again. What does that mean, mom?

Dude and Mana took me out for dinner. Dad didn't come with us. He sat by your side, holding your hand. He looked depressed again. So I bought him pizza. Dad kissed me and smiled. He didn't eat much. But he told me an interesting story. That how on your first date, he ordered you a pizza. And you guzzled it down like water. He was surprised to see you eat like that. Is that true, mom? Was it fun?

Later I heard Dude speak to dad in his study. They were talking about you. So I asked dad what happened. How did you fell off the staircase? I told him if he loved me, he wouldn't lie. So he told me what really happened. You guys had a fight. Was it over me? Mom, did he call you names? Was he violent to you? Is that why you're hurt? I saw you falling off the staircase. But I also saw dad catching you. He had his arms around you. He cushioned your fall. I think he's hurt too. But he's not showing it.

Mom, I love you. And, I just want to say that I'm not talking to dad anymore. I didn't apply any ointment on his injuries… even if I wanted to. I fought with him. I told him I didn't need him. A man violent to my mother can never be my father. I told him I didn't love him.

Sorry I lied. I love him mom. I love him very much. But I love you more.

Dad says it's okay. He says he understands. And he'll love me even if I hated him.

Mom, you've been sleeping for two days now. The doctor says that you had a nasty fall. And that if you don't wake up, you'll go into coma. I don't know what coma means. But it doesn't sound like a good place. I told the doctor that you won't go there. You'll stay here with me. You promised me you won't ever leave me. I'm lost without you. I don't know what to do mom.

Please come back. I miss you. Ed misses you too. I called him yesterday. Dude misses you too. But dad misses you the most. He hasn't left your side since yesterday. He refuses to eat or go anywhere. I'm still not talking to him. And I won't talk to him ever. Just get well soon and we'll go back to New York. I won't ask for anything else.

I promise.

Please wake up, Mama. Please wake up.

With love from your loving daughter,

Renée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaiba Manor. Around 6:00 am. **

_Dearest Mama, _

_Please wake up._

_With love,_

_Renée._

The first light brought a sore and bruised woman back to life.

Téa lay on the bed, inhaling the innocence and the loyal love. Sinless and naïve Chrysanthemums comforted her. She smiled at the sweet flowers and kissed the note. Reading Renée's letter assuaged her maternal fears. By the looks of it, Renée was safe, cared-for, and delighted to meet Seto. This truth struck with stunning force. Téa scanned the letter again, scrutinizing it for any forced deliberations. To her trained eye, it didn't look Renée wrote that letter under duress. And with the events mentioned, it seemed that both the father and the daughter were full of the joys of spring.

The bedside clock read 6:00 am.

Téa neatly pocketed the letter. Then with a critical eye, studied her posh prison. The sun was streaming into the room. Done in warm shades of crème and gold, the place looked spacious and airy. The subtle notes of bergamot and pine lingered in the air. She knew it was _his_ bedroom. She felt his presence on the pillows. His shadow resting on the Egyptian sheets next to her. She was in his sanctuary. The fact distressed her as much as the display of her exposed vulnerability.

She got up on an instinct, went dizzy, and nearly blacked out.

"Easy there!" Someone grabbed her by the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

No she was not okay. She felt the pain and the stiffness. Ignoring the stranger, Téa closed her eyes and focussed on breathing. Eventually the vertigo faded.

"Thank you!"

"It's alright!" The girl replied, smiling kindly. "I'm Mana. I work here."

Téa opened her eyes and regarded the owner of that bubbly voice. She was met by a cute round face, long brown hairs, and shining ceruleans. The girl looked twenty years old, about the same age as Mokuba.

'_Mana! Mokuba's girlfriend. Renée mentioned her. But why is she dressed in a maid's outfit and pretending to work here? What's Mokuba up to?' _

Mana graciously adjusted a pillow behind Téa and poured her a glass of water.

"Please Ms. Gardner, you mustn't stress yourself. You're still recovering from that dangerous fall. You know you've been out for more than forty-eight hours. We were worried sick about you. Now, I'll go and let the others know you're awake. But you must promise me…"

'_Chatterbox indeed!'_ Amused, Téa concealed a smile, and carefully observed her. Standing 5 feet 4 inches tall, Mana had a happy and generous disposition. She looked well educated and her petite frame had a certain grace. It was hinted in her speech, and the way she carried herself.

"This is your part time job."

"Yes."

"And you've known Mokuba for…?"

"Six years." Her eyes widened. Mana looked shocked. "That is to say, I've been working here for six years." She hurriedly rectified. Then she changed the topic. "Ms. Gardner, Ed arrived last evening."

"And…"

"And, Mr. Kaiba seemed a little _concerned_."

"You mean, Mr. Kaiba tried his best to restrain Ed's stay, but failed miserably. Where is he?"

"They've gone out. I don't know where exactly. But they mentioned about seeing Jones."

Her brows narrowed. Téa cringed at the pain. She touched her forehead. It still hurt. But the reasoning got the better of her. The question was of Jones. It wasn't difficult to deduct that Ed would've confronted Seto on his rude behaviour. But did Ed also disclose the details about her past? Knowing Seto's probing powers, Ed would have. If so, then there was only one 'Jones' that Ed and Seto had in common. And that was - Rumana Jones.

The name left a bitter taste on her tongue. Téa scowled lost in her thoughts.

"Ms. Gardner! Is there anything else I can do for you... Ms. Gardner?"

"Call me Téa. Send some coffee. Then have Renée meet me in the study in an hour."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Location: Rumana Jones Apartment, London. Time: 6.00 am. **

"…By the time I rescued Anzu, she was barely alive. To keep her hidden, Florence took her to New York. It was a safe bet. But we underestimated her love for you. Even in the face of grave danger, she chose you. Florence and I tried our best to limit her contact. But Ed knew nothing of our plans. Eventually, he told her you were in London. The reckless fool, in her final trimester, risked flying. I was at complete loss. I couldn't risk that meeting. That would mean exposing her to the public eye. I couldn't forfeit her life for something as trivial as love. That's why I deceived her. But goddamn it, even then she waited for 5 weeks in her condition. Emotional fool was on the verge of a haemorrhage. So I decided to meet her, and end it for once and for all. I insulted her. I lied to her. I told her you didn't want a child. That it would defame your reputation. I called her a Gold Digger. Suggested her to abort. Offered to buy her silence with the condition that she'd never show her face again. That was her breaking point. I accept the complete blame, Seto. Punish me as you see fit."

A thin smile cut across Rumana's face as she made the decade old confession. Part of her burden lifted, she felt at ease.

On the contrary, Seto looked like a monster truck hit him. The knowledge charged a hefty price. His face flushed with remorse and disgrace. He stood from the lounge and walked to her bar. Despite the early morning hours, he desperately needed a stiff drink. His hand shook. Ed obliged him by pouring the drink into four glasses.

Somewhere late last night, Ed reached London. Renée had called him. In his godfather mode, Ed confronted Seto, and explained him what happened ten years ago. Two hours later, they both left for Rumana Jones's apartment.

She was expecting them. But they weren't expecting Marik Ishtar at her place.

Disclosure of the truth, events that unfolded and shaped the life of Téa Gardner skirted between the choices of freedom and oppression, right and wrong, innocence and guilt… life and death. What Rumana did, and why she did it was apparent to Seto. But the guilt of his own actions against Téa weighed heavily on his shoulders.

_'What will you do now? Calculate the hazards, analyse the risk, and evaluate the lost moments you never cherished with Renée? What about Téa? You brutally framed her then, and you savagely disdained her now. You fell low, Seto… you fell low.'_

Blood stained the exquisite Persian carpet. Seto's grip tightened. The glass in his hand broke, inflicting a cut on his palm. Yet, this pain was nothing compared to the sharpness he suffered deep within.

Marik and Ed solemnly exchanged a look, quietly sipping their drink.

"This world is a cruel place for kind and sensitive, Seto." Rumana tended his wound. "You should know better."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaiba Manor Study. 7:00 am.**

"Be kind and sensitive, Renée. Act your age. Let mom deal with the world."

Téa showered. Dressed in a long sleeved, white silk Caftan, she looked elegant. As per her instructions, Mana had arranged their breakfast in the study.

As excited she was to see Renée after a long gap of three days. She still faced the predicament of making a tough decision. It was obvious from Renée's letter that she was over the moon. Her grudging anger towards her father was influenced by her mother's injuries. Téa never wanted to deprive Renée of fatherly love. So the only option left was to declare a truce with Seto. And apply for a joint custody.

"But dad called you names."

"Your father was angry." Téa said, serving fried eggs on toast, and stirring chocolate in milk. "I'll discuss things with him. But you stay out. Don't interfere between us. And go talk to him. I know you want to."

At that Renée smiled. Her smile shot straight to Téa's heart.

"Why was he angry?"

"Good question. I believe he didn't know. He missed on nine years. That's a lot of time. And because I was going to buyout his company."

"Wow mom! That's extreme. Will you still buy KC?"

"No. Now tell me, would you like to live with him?"

Renée froze. "Is it possible?"

"If you want."

"Will we stay in London…"

"No darling, you'll live in London." Téa made the tough choice. "I'll leave for New York. But I promise to work out a three month arrangement. And you can see him whenever you want."

At that, Renée's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"You won't stay with us? I know you love him."

Struck all of a heap, Téa's fork slipped from her fingers and stained the floor.

**XXXXXX**

Unknown to Téa, they were watched.

"So her goodwill extends only for a limited period. Not that I blame her. Well, good luck Seto! Be grateful at least she's not taking over KC."

Seto glared at Mokuba. But he couldn't argue. He had limited time to make his next move.

On a serious note. "Will you let her go?"

"No."

**XXXXX**

After breakfast, Téa returned to Seto's bedroom. She had left her handbag on his bedside table. Opening the door, she was surprisingly greeted by the fresh fragrances of avalanche lily, anemones, fritillaries, gentians, geraniums and larkspurs. Regardless of herself she smiled. Her qualms and uncertainties disappeared. The flowers created a sensual and tranquil aura around her.

Opening the window, she allowed the fresh morning breeze in. Her lungs filled with the beautiful essence of the nature. In a fleeting moment, she found the peace her heart had yearned for years. But the peace was lost when her head took over. Nature lost its curing glory at the awareness that she was enjoying wild, highland flowers from Swiss and French Alps.

_'Who? It couldn't be Ed, or Mokuba. It's him. It's gotta be him… but why?'_

Téa shut the window. She ignored that _why _and went through rest of the delicate gestures. Softly holding the symbol of dignified purity, in another words, Peruvian lilies, she laughed at the flirtatious note. It read.

_'Hey Beautiful,_

_Don't scare me like this,_

_You know how much I love you._

_Rest and Recover soon!_

_Love Mokuba!'_

Purity, so cheerfully restored a second ago, lost to the bitterness at the next sight. There was no note. But she understood the hushed language of the mute petals.

"I love you." The petals spoke.

In Greek myth, Aphrodite cried about the death of her lover Adonis. She had roses grown with his blood. These flowers spoke of love. Once again, her heart challenged her head.

Heart

_Head_

Beautiful.

_If you say so…_

They are symbol of love.

_You mean, Symbol of pain._

Love is painful

_Love can be painful when not treated carefully._

Two dozen. Long stemmed. Hand picked roses… what can be more romantic?

_You forgot the suffering of thorns._

Suffering is a part of Love.

_And so the flesh bleeds?_

Caught in between, Téa had picked the flowers with numb eyes and shaky hands. The touch pricked her finger letting out a small trail of blood.

"STOP IT." She yelled. This inner turmoil was killing her. Her head was spinning in circles. Her blood pressure dropped. She fell on her knees holding her head in her palms. Red roses dropped on the floor but the noise didn't go away…

"Stop it."

A hand landed on her shoulder. Reflexes kicked in, and she jerked, falling sideways. His gaze fixed with hers. Seto extended his hand offering her support. She refused his help, and stood by herself. She noticed, he looked tired and lethargic, almost sleep deprived. But she did nothing to acknowledge him. Both stood their grounds in silence. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Probably even apologise but the trouble was- From where should he begin?

She took the initiative. "Thank you for the flowers."

"How're you feeling?" He inquired, looking blameworthy.

"I won't die soon. If that's what you're worried about." Seto said nothing. At least it was a start. She was cross with him and he could work with that. "I see you've had your one to one with Ed." Her suspicions confirmed.

"You like the flowers?" He changed the topic.

"I won't be wooed, Seto. And certainly won't be won."

"I didn't come here to claim you as a prized trophy."

"Then why are you here?"

He ignored her austerity, indulging her brimming anger. "I come in peace."

"Why the sudden change of hearts?" She spat. Bastard was mocking her from an old day penguin joke.

"Heart has its reasons that reasons knows not of." He smiled bleakly, picking the roses from the floor.

"A little lunatic, aren't we?" She stepped away, refusing to accept the roses from him.

"You call it madness. I call it love," he shrugged, dropping them on the bed.

"Get yourself cured."

"Cure me?"

Téa scoffed and turned, hiding her rising blush. Surprised at the power his words still held on her. "I've better things to do. Who do you think I am?"

Hands on her shoulder, he turned her. Meeting her gaze. "Tell me whom you love? And I'll tell you who you are."

"I refuse to know." She reviled, angering him. She was about to walk away but he caught hold of her wrist.

"Don't deride me." He warned.

"Then don't provoke me."

"Don't resist me."

"You don't possess me."

"You're very angry." He considered.

"Yet, you remain deluded."

"Merely determined." He corrected.

"You'll be disappointed."

"You care." He established.

"It's called truism, a harsh fact of life."

"I know your spirit is wounded, you've suffered."

"Ha! So you grieve, by twisting the knife in my wounds."

"I was ignorant to the facts. Is that my crime?" He defended.

"You were warned, you made a decision."

"Yes, a wrong one," he confessed.

"Now face the consequences."

"You're being unreasonably harsh and unfair," he appealed.

"Story of my life!"

Judgement served. Seto Kaiba was found guilty. It was true. Story of her life was unreasonably harsh and unfair. What could he say? How could he reason? Just by caring for her for the last few hours, or getting her wild alpine flowers from the French and Swiss alps, didn't mean he could make up for the hurt of ten years?

She was headstrong and determined. And there was nothing he could do. But this heated argument sparked something. Her anger towards him was a sign, a hidden emotion he was looking for. She may not have confessed her feelings for him. But she didn't denied it either.

There's hope. Seto smiled but his pleasure vanished soon.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a multi-billion dollar company to run." Téa stormed out.

Seto knew he lost this round. But there was another battle to win on the professional front. Téa Gardner was his arch-rival in the corporate world. And while he knew she was no longer itching to takeover his Corporation. This vagueness was just the opportune moment he needed to have her in his life.

"I'm an opportunist, Gardner. And you're in for the fight of your life."


	14. Chapter 14

At half nine, Téa dressed in a dark business suit, came downstairs.

She saw Mokuba, Renée, and Mana together at the breakfast bar. Ed and Seto sat at the far end. They looked deeply engaged in a conversation. Téa frowned as she indistinctly overheard the terms 'Intent and Capital leverage.' She didn't get the opportunity to eavesdrop on them. A maid politely took her briefcase. Across the table, Ed paused in mid-conversation. He caught her eye, and lost all the air of casualness.

Was it her imagination? Or Ed sobered up quickly? She never got the chance to ponder. Renée and Mokuba encircled her. Mokuba took her hand. No doubt to lecture when Ed beat him to it.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Success and rest don't sleep together."

Seto smirked. He didn't acknowledge her. He pretended to remain connected with his morning read, along with a cup of black coffee, elegantly arranged next to his toast.

"Mom, you're going to dad's office?"

"No sweetie." Seto cut in, getting up."Your mom has her own office to take care of." He kissed Renée but kept his gaze fixed on the mother.

There, Téa felt a coded warning.

"Good day!" Renée wished. "No kisses for mom?"

Téa glared, and then nearly jumped at the sudden touch of Seto's lips on her forehead. He gently kissed her wound, fixing a loose tendril behind her ear. It was such an intimate gesture.

His lips feathered across her cheekbone in a soft caress. "Take care." He replaced her coffee with fruit juice. "See you later." He kissed her again.

Téa sat still. Her features carved into confusion. His kiss warmed her blood and quickened her imagination. She was taken back to a time when his kisses offered her unrestrained pleasure. They overwhelmed her senses and filled her solitudes. Unfortunately, even now she recognised his touch. Seto never voiced his concern for her health. But his kisses did. Despite the subdued desire, his touch felt more caring than provoking.

Seto appeared surprised at his own actions. He had to force himself away. Driven to frenzy, his fingers shook, mourning the loss of her bruised skin. His lips burned to kiss her wounds again. He wistfully smirked. Taken back to a time when she smelled of apples, cinnamons, and roses of winter blooms. Her unique scent had enveloped him after a decade. Surprisingly, she still smelled the same.

He reluctantly left for KC. Renée and Mokuba walked him outside. Téa thanked her stars for the seclusion.

Ed smiled. "A word, please."

"What is it?" Ignoring coffee, she drank the fruit juice.

"Seto has suffered..."

"What are you, boon companions now?"

"Not exactly but he and I talked…"

"I can tell." She sighed. "Look Ed, I'm not taking over KC. I'm willing for Renée's joint custody. What else he want?"

"You."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Don't worry I have a great plan!"

"Mokuba, I'll not interview Téa with that stupid questionnaire you prepared… if that's what you're thinking!"

"Okay, I don't have a plan!"

Mana sighed deeply. "Why me?"

"Oh! C'mon please, please, pleasee!"

"Fine! Fine!"

When Téa was talking to Ed, Mana and Mokuba were working on their infallible ways.

Mokuba stayed up all night and prepared a questionnaire. He wanted to know what Téa's heart ached for, or more precisely, for whom? Seto could use all the help. Not that Mokuba looked askance for his brother's abilities. But still… Mokuba had reposed a lot of trust in Mana to conduct the interview because she was his girlfriend. They were in a steady relationship for more than two years. She was a lot smarter and manipulative than him. Téa was comfortable with her. But most importantly, she was the only sacrificial lamb available for the altar.

Mana snatched the form, stormed out, and bumped in Téa.

"Hi! How you feelin'!"

"I could be better if I could find Renée," agitated CEO answered, studying Mana with mixed expression of curiosity and anger.

"Oh! Set- I mean, Mr. Kaiba took her to KC."

"Get in the car."

"W-what?"

"If you want me to answer that stupid thing," Téa guided Mana in the Jaguar. "I suggest you accompany me."

Car took to the road and Mana thought of new titles to add before Mokuba's name. The most appealing- 'deceased.'

"Fire away with your absurd survey." Téa surprised her again.

"How did you…?"

She overheard them. "I know you're dating Mokuba. This questionnaire is his idea. So what do you have for me?"

"Oh, first question," Mana sighed somewhat relieved. "Would you like a man with good sense of humour, kindness, looks, or money?"

"Neither."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No. Not really."

"I'll rephrase that," Mana put up a fight, earning a secret point. "How would you surmise a caring, considerate, good looking, rich and intellectually talented man?"

"A Myth."

Mana dissolved into laughter. Regaining her composure - "Your definition of love?"

"An obsessive delusion that is cured by time, fate, and eventually marriage."

"But marriage signifies commitment?"

"So does insanity."

"Do you believe in the quote, way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"Oh honey!" Téa stated, clearing the younger one's fantasies. "If you think the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you're aiming way too high."

Both the girls let out heart filled laughter. Maybe in a long time, Téa had found someone to whom she could relate as a friend. As obnoxious as the questions were, the girls were enjoying each other's company. But more, they were enjoying criticizing men.

Téa's office approaching soon, Mana was nowhere close to the real information. So she took over. "Your idea of a romantic date."

"That's not in your questionnaire."

"Please."

Téa fell silent. Should she risk it? Should she supply the ammunition to the opponent?

"Starry Night Over the Rhone."

"Vincent van Gogh? Impressionism! That's beautiful."

Mana couldn't believe Téa gave her a decent answer. But more to the point, it was her idea of a romantic date. What could be more beautiful than spending the night full of stars in Arles- city in southern France, across the glimmering blue water of the Rhône? Mana sighed at the romantic thought.

"I hope you got what you were looking for." Téa regretted revealing a personal part of her life. "I'll instruct the driver to take you back. And Mana, please drop the maid act."


	15. Chapter 15

"There can be serious governance issues…"

"I don't care."

Téa's decision shocked them. The board was in disagreement. Initially, the bid was designed for New York. But due to Renée's _relocation_, she had called the entire acquisition team to England.

"What about the legal complaints?" Mr. Martin, the finance director, calculated the risk.

"If KC launches a lawsuit, it'll be compensated. Summon the arbitration team. And inform the public relations. I'll make an official statement. But bar and stipulate this, gentlemen. Offer no apologies. We will not apologise to Kaiba Corporation."

The meeting ended. Téa stood by the window, studying the London skyline. Few minutes later, her secretary called.

"Mr. Kaiba is here."

"Which one?"

"It's Mr. Seto Kaiba."

"Send him in."

Devil, disguised in a classy 3- button, dark business suit by _Issey __Miyaki_, looked tempting. Aesthetic, appealing, and handsome, whether she liked it or not, his muscular form enticed her. His charismatic personality coalesced with dark blues created an unspoken excitement. Seto graced the leather seat in front of her. His essence smoothly floating in her den.

Stoic face, Téa shifted her gaze from his light blue silk tie to his wrist. Her eyes widened. There the item that caught her attention… shocked her beyond words. Seto was wearing the 'object of desire.' Object of desire was a set of crystal cufflinks. It was the first gift she had given him, after their first night together.

**Flashback. Ten Years ago… Morning after the Annual School Dance, Kaiba Mansion, Domino.**

Two, disrobed figures lay idly on the bed.

Softness rested her head on his bare chest. Impulsively, he drew her close and kissed her. She felt overwhelmed by this spontaneous gesture. Intoxicated by the feeling of care, she looked in those Cobalt eyes, and found herself lost in their depths. For some reason, she couldn't look away. Last night, she had seen the same care and fondness that so brilliantly gleamed right now. Was it love? She didn't know, and it didn't matter. She loved him, in soul, and now in body. Her feelings reached his barricaded heart, hitting a nerve gently. In a protective embrace, he shielded her in his arms.

Their hearts beat in a perfect rhythm. At peace… she broke from his hold, and earned herself a loud grunt. She smiled at him in a playful manner. Seto lost his patience. He was about to pull her back, but stopped when she removed a small gift box from her handbag.

"Well open it!"

"Why?"

"It's a gift?"

"What's the occasion?" He pulled her close. His hands wandered away to familiar places.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah!"

Upset, he pushed his doll away.

"Open it, please," she pouted. The trick worked. He opened the box. "Object of desire." She said, kissing his lips. "It's designed for the contemporary man to make an individual statement." Her lips found his cheeks. "Happy B'day!"

Seto was speechless. The gift was black and white crystals with encrusted small diamonds. The cufflinks looked exquisitely expensive.

'I asked all I could ask for, when I asked for you,

Happy B'day!

From me… To you.'

**Flashback ends.**

The memorable sight of the cufflinks stirred her emotionally.

"Thinking about our first morning..."

"Some things are best left unsaid."

Seto scoffed. "Stop being irrational. Face the facts. You love me. End this farce, and come home."

"Get the hell out."

"Ah! Thick brain inherits the anger, but lacks the will to fight. I'm disappointed."

Téa was about to tell him where he could shove his disappointment, but her secretary walked in with the refreshments. Seto drank his coffee, smiling in the cup at her agitated state. He was goading her.

"Past is dead. We have nothing to discuss. Leave."

"A little moody..."

"You came to analyse my mood swings. Don't you've better things to do?"

"I'm here to bury the hatchet." He held out an olive branch for her consideration.

She knew this was as close an apology she was going to get. "Has the ideal of corridors of power lost himself to chimera?" The insult was deep. She was calling him a paranoid delusional.

"Says the wishy-washy who underestimates her adversary." She broke the timely peace accord, and he favoured her with the first strike. "Leadership cannot be taught, Gardner. Great leaders are born, and you lack authority."

"Thank you, is that all?"

Seto studied her, refusing to break her gaze. He wanted her badly. He wanted her in his life and in his bed. Once again, for him, means were not important, ends were. Selfless methods didn't imply. What mattered most was Téa in his arms, so he fished to lure the bait.

"There's room for one goliath in Kaiba Corporation, and that's me."

"Good for you. I have no interest in your toy factory."

Téa understood there was more to this game. She could read it in his eyes.

"Toy Factory?"

"Get out."

"Why? I'm just getting started. Besides, you don't know the situation. You forgot two important rules when you came after me." He said. "You overlooked, I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Typical, and dare I ask rule number two?"

"Never forget rule number 1." With that Seto opened his briefcase. "I have the asset intents of Candour International."

That shook her. Eyes widened, Téa snatched the paper from his hand.

"38% of my company stock. How? Who gave this to you?" She paled. Seto had bought her company stock. With this he could control her company.

"Trick of the trade, darling. You'll learn it the hard way."

Now he was asking for it. "In a war, there's no substitute for victory, Seto. And I play to win."

"What about love?"

She blinked. "State your terms."

"I want you."

His intentions were not wrong. But then again, he was Seto Kaiba, a man oblivious to love. He was a callous business-man, an excellent big brother, hopefully, a brilliant father, an overall achiever, but an ignorant fool, when it came to the matters of heart.

"Don't you think my enslavement is priced a little too cheap? Or maybe you forgot to recheck the slavery rate for today?"

"TÉA..."

"C'mon," she dismissed. "It's an open market. Negotiate with me. I'm sure you can raise the stakes a little higher."

"You leave me no choice but a backdoor listing. This is now a Reverse Takeover."

"My Company is way beyond your league, Kaiba," she warned, ready to spill his blood.

"You have three days. Stop me if you can." Despite the business rivalry, Seto couldn't help but acknowledge her coolness. Not many people in negotiation could keep that sort of vigilance against him. "Admit it Gardner, you've lost the day. This argument is settled. You've suffered the swift hand of defeat."

"Defeat? Money has corrupted your brain."

"I don't make deals for money. I do it to win it."

"Wanna bet?" - And here, she had him. "Winner takes all."

"I intend to."

The two CEO's shook their hands, sealing the bet.

"Seto Kaiba." She stopped him, as he was about to leave. "I too have a rule for you."

He turned.

"The only person to decide the fate of Téa Gardner's defeat is Téa Gardner. Nobody else."

Impressed, Seto left. Téa refilled her coffee mug, hiding her inner tensions. Seto, in his assertions of acquiring her company, had gone too far.

His hold on her company stock was a sudden blow. The question was how? Or most importantly who? Who would betray her? And when? Obviously, it didn't happen in New York. And she had been in England for only five days. This sabotage must've happened during those forty-eight hours when she was asleep. She thought hard. Some minor detail, some clue, somewhere…?

Téa smiled, a bitter smile. She had figured out the audacious back-stabber who sold her 38% of trust. It was Ed.

The die cast. "Fine Kaiba. If it's a reverse takeover you want, then it's a reverse takeover you'll get."


	16. Chapter 16

Two, top of the line executive cars, a black Limousine, and a silver Jaguar, simultaneously arrived at the gates of the Kaiba Manor.

Ladies First! Seto obliged. He made the courtesy call. His driver reversed as Téa's chauffeur drove in.

Past two days had been extremely hectic. With only one day left, a cold war declared between them. The bets were on. Winner takes all. The rules of the game were- there were no rules.

Seto was playing dirty. He had manipulated the media, using it against her. It was by far the most effective distraction trap. Press constantly surrounded Téa. The newspapers and the TV channels demanded her statement on Renée's parentage. Seto was attacking her on emotional terms. Not only that, his legal team had discreetly bought her management. Industrial spies, on KC's behalf, sold false information and destroyed Téa's company image. But the most important trump card was his hold on her 38% company stock.

Seto smiled, a calculating smile, as he got off the car. His victory was in the bag. Entering home, he gave his briefcase to a house-staff and headed straight to Renée's room.

While they played video games, Téa took a shower. Garbed in a cotton bathrobe, she eyed her reflection. Dark circles, bruised skin, stressed, and exhausted. This acquisition pushed her limits. She promised to take care of herself later. Right now, she had twenty minutes to dry her hair, dress, meet Renée, and eat a sandwich. Work awaited her. With only one day left. There was too much to complete.

After moisturizing, Téa stood from the dresser. She occupied Seto's bedroom, and by extension his wardrobe. Mana had unpacked for her. Searching for simple attire, she pulled out a pink, embroidered Caftan. When something white, and in satin, caught her eye. The blood drained from her face. She froze. It couldn't be! Not here! Not the same white satin sheet from that cursed morning of 13th November. Her composure slipped. With trembling hands she touched and recognized the familiar item from her dark past.

_The white satin sheet of our last night together. It still has your warm fragrance. Peppermint, pine, cinnamon, and apple… the smells of fresh winter!_

She wrote in her letter to him while leaving Domino. But how did he?

"Yugi gave me your stuff." Seto stepped out of the shadows. His sudden presence startled her. The bed sheet dropped to the floor. He glanced down and picked it up. "They had no idea what to do with it."

He shuddered. Not visibly. But deep, deep inside. Sweet smell of roses assailed his nostrils when he crouched to pick the sheet. His gaze caressed every inch of her long, slender legs. When he stood, he tried not to stare. But the snug-fitting drew attention to her bust. His mind recalled the past occasions when he had seen her chest thrust out, proud and full. The temptation to touch her hit him hard. His gut tightened. Aroused, he fought the overwhelming rush to thoroughly bed her.

Téa watched him unsure. The hunger in his eyes unsettled her. It was an awkward moment. She stood in a bathrobe, vulnerable to his gaze, and painfully aware of his repressed desires.

Defining the difference between a man and a savage, Seto clenched his fists, and turned.

"I'll leave you to dress. When you're done, you'll find Renée in game-room. I've promised her 3 rounds."

She read the stark notes of longing in his voice. Not trusting her own impulse, she delved deeper in the walk-in wardrobe.

"Ten is the curfew hour. Make sure she sleeps by then. She'll pressurize you for a chocolate. Don't give in. No matter how much she pouts." Seto was about to protest. But Téa reasoned. "Renée gets hyper soon. And we'll have chaos. I usually indulge small discussions or character talks. But if you're reading, keep it light, and make sure she brushes her teeth…"

Téa came out dressed in a white cotton trouser and a pink V-neck cardigan.

A slow smile crept through his face. She looked at him anxiously. "You've raised a wonderful daughter."

Seto took her hand and brushed his lips on her knuckle. The sincerity of the compliment tugged at her heart. The sincerity of his touch tugged at her soul. He walked away. And she shivered, suddenly very cold.

**Kaiba Manor. Study.**

"I thought I'd find you here."

Téa lifted her head at the familiar voice. Ed, with two cups of coffee, stood by her side. She ignored him.

"What? No hello for your old man?"

"Sure. Just not now." She typed furiously, ignoring him.

"You look tired." Ed kept her cup on a side table. Sitting opposite, he cleared his throat. "I had a word with Seto."

_'Bet you did.'_ Stoic and a business like seriousness on her poker visage. Her gaze, though brief, pinned him. The unspoken accusation was clear - Judas!

Ed flinched. "I don't like his method. He is going overboard. It's probably his competitive side, and… For god sake, Téa! Will you please sit down and listen to me? This is important."

Somewhere between Ed's justifications on Seto's behaviour, she switched off her laptop. Her legs and neck cramped. She stood and walked few paces away. She was currently by the bookshelf, reading Seto's vast collection on Acquisition strategies. Keeping an exciting book back on the shelf, she faced Ed. He had her undivided attention.

"You can't live alone."

"Why not? It's my life. Besides, I've Renée and my work. I'm hardly alone."

"And Renée? What about her? Or are you content with her base-born status?" Ed said.

But they were Seto's words. The ideology behind those words was acid to her dignity. Base-born! Illegitimate! Born out of a wed-lock! The inactive volcano raging in her heart found its outlet.

"Don't you dare?" She hissed. Seto, standing outside the study, winced at the venom in her voice. "Nobody bothered about Renée nine years ago. Your so called status upholders were indifferent to her survival. I nurtured her. Renée is mine. Base-born or not, she is financially secure. She has the means to buy her happiness. So excuse me, if I discard your pathetic theory of changing surnames. Because honestly, I don't understand how my intimacy with Seto makes Renée happy? Don't drag her into this."

"I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"If you're done advocating on Seto's behalf, I'd like you to leave. Please..."

Defeated, Ed left but paused at the threshold. "He loves you. In his own strange, twisted, domineering way, he really loves you."

'_I know.'_ - But using Renée was still a sore spot. So she nodded. It was as close a sign of congeniality.

**Flashback- Ten Years Ago- A picture of them by the pool.**

They were posing. Seto was an unwilling participant. Bullied by Mokuba, he frowned. Not happy to be included. Ten minutes after taking that picture, she accidentally tripped into the pool.

"She can't swim." Mokuba screamed.

Without thinking twice, Seto dove in. He went straight to the bottom and grabbed her by her waist. Resurfacing from the water, she broke into a coughing fit. Few minutes later, and he still had his arms possessively around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

She was shivering. "I thought I'll die." Said that she cried, burying her face in his chest.

_'Not when I'm here.'_ He patted her back and hugged her close.

**Flashback ends.**

Téa kept the silver-framed picture back on the desk.

She offered a grudging recognition to Seto and his indirect routes to power. He did everything to damage her emotional fences. Deception, by far, was the most potent weapon in his arsenal. The only flaw, in his flawless strategy, was his unawareness of her emotional spectrum.

"To defeat an enemy, know thy enemy. And you, Seto Kaiba, don't know me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Final Hour. KC. Time: 9:30 am.**

His office, on the ninetieth floor, faced south. The 1800 square feet of carpet area had the glass-panelled walls, hardwood floors, a large mahogany desk, diamond tufted leather furniture, study, and a personal bathroom. There were no plants, Persian carpets, or opulent décor in his domain. Inspired by minimalism, functionality took precedence over luxury.

"I'm a man of success, Mokuba."

Seto stated without looking up from his laptop. Immaculately clad. His charcoal grey suit was trimmed to perfection. A cut above, the suit emphasised his broad shoulders, adding a majestic touch to his authoritative personality.

"But sometimes you fall short on values."

Dressed in crisp black _Paul Smith_, Mokuba looked every inch the responsible Vice President.

The crude remark stung. Seto's hand paused mid-draft.

The brothers were in disagreement. Mokuba found the hostile takeover distasteful. He couldn't understand what his brother was trying to achieve. The misunderstandings cleared. Téa had called off her retribution. She had even applied for Renée's joint custody. Renée was happy with her new found family. So what was Seto trying to prove?

"You're shaking her hand with clenched fist, Seto. It won't work..."

"Sorry but CEO of Candour International is here." The secretary buzzed.

"Send them in." Forbearance dropped. Seto switched off his laptop and chaired the U-table. Mokuba sighed in defeat. Reluctantly, he took his place on Seto's right.

Few minutes later, Téa entered in.

Garbed in a white business suit she appeared dignified. She wore her hair up in a no-nonsense style. Her face devoid of make-up looked calm, and composed. Seto watched her settled at the far end of the table. She politely nodded once at Mokuba but didn't acknowledge him. None of the arbitrators, legal advisers, or the directors accompanied her. The entire legal team was summoned by KC. The only representative from Candour International was Téa herself.

Mokuba watched two people he loved, engaged in a battle of pride. Despite Téa's impersonal attitude, he could read the hurt in her eyes. And for once he couldn't blame her. What was Seto trying to achieve? He couldn't understand his reasons. Instead of mending bridges, why was he hell-bent on burning them? Neither of them had spoken to each other since their last meeting.

Téa closed her eyes and took in a cleansing breath. She prepared herself to lose everything. Overworked and overburdened, she had walked in KC alone. Her reasons based solely upon not putting up a fight. Seto wanted a takeover and he was going to get one. This fight was personal. He had made it personal.

The arbitrators' explained the pros and cons. They distributed the final copies of the contract among the three parties, explaining every detail of the bid. And so the bidding war began…

"Ms. Gardner, you understand the magnitude of this takeover by Mr. Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation?"

"Affirmative."

Negotiators explained both the parties the buyout transaction. "The figures are evaluated. Financial reports, including the balance sheets for the past five years, are hereby submitted to the treasurer of KC."

Mokuba confirmed the up to date record handed to him personally by Téa.

"All shareholders of Candour International will remain enact with KC," the speaker continued. "Since Kaiba Corporation acquires 38% of the company stock, this acquisition is based upon purchase of stock. Candour International will now be governed by KC." The first deal hammered.

Seto was getting restless. His thoughts focussed on Téa, and her defeated form. He felt guilty. His intentions were never to harm, or hurt her.

"Both parties agree to the primary and the secondary obligations expressed and implied in the bidding contract," speaker cast the final nail. "Mr. Kaiba, if you agree with the facts, and find the contractual terms completely satisfactory, please close the acquiring bid."

Seto looked at Téa. _'C'mon Gardner, why won't you put up a fight? Why are you sinking like a stone?'_

Téa sat still like a statue. The hurt was internal, in the womb. Seven years of constant hard work, late hours, and extreme devotion was under the hammer. And there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She was tired mentally and physically. She was also aware of his curious eyes watching her from across the table. Her face calm, her gaze a dry-stoned wall. At the stroke of a pen, she sealed the final contract. The deed was complete.

As predicted, Seto wore a winning smirk. He acquired the control of her company. But at what cost?

"Is there anything you wish to acknowledge, Gardner?"

"I acknowledge your defeat."


	18. Chapter 18

"Get a grip, Gardner."

She shot him a dirty look.

"I don't understand." Mokuba said confused.

"This entire process was a Demerger, Mokuba."

Demerger, what the…? Seto couldn't believe his ears. His eyes got busy scanning the final contract. Arbitrators mentioned the implied terms. The loopholes, though it was not enough reasoning.

"Seto holds 38% of my company stock. Stock counts as assets. I hold 43% of KC shares, and debts. I lead, I win."

Seto listened quietly as Téa explained the relevant terms.

"Simple words, you're talking to the new company President."

"Whoa! You just beat Seto in his own game? So am I still the vice president…?"

"Absolutely. In fact, what say you to a joint CEO-ship?"

"No thank you." Mokuba kissed her and left.

**Kaiba Manor.**

"Hey dude! How it go?"

"Téa won."

Renée, excited, whooped a victory fist in the air. "I knew it. Alright, pay up. C'mon people, dad lost, so whoever betted in his favour, better start emptying your pockets."

Ha- Ha! She was laughing, cherishing the sour, defeated looks. She had organised this underground betting pool, mom vs. dad, under the watchful eyes of her grandpa Ed.

Mokuba put an arm around her. "Sweetheart, do you accept cheque?"

"Don't blame me. I told you mom will win. She's the best."

Fortune made, Ed approached them. "Alright folks! Pay attention. This second plan is important. Don't mess up. Act natural, and if caught… deny and run. "

"Will they take the bait?" Mana asked.

"We must fight fire with fire." Ed said sagely. "It's our only hope."

"What do you think?" Since her victory, Mokuba's faith in his niece firm.

"You're asking me? I'm only nine. But we've no other choice. It has to be all or nothing."

"I agree." The fifth mystery voice said.

**KC Boardroom.**

"You're on my seat."

Anger floated like the cold weight of an iceberg in him. Seto despised defeats. His overbearing attitude misjudged her underdog strategies. Her silence proved deadlier than his speech. Seto mentally catalogued this crucial aspect of her personality. Nevertheless, a defeat was a defeat… and he wouldn't be a man worth his salt if he didn't honour her winnings.

Dignified to the hilt, he rose from the chair.

"So now you'll mock me?" He'd honour her win but wouldn't refrain from ruffling her feathers.

"Why would I mock you? I'm only stating facts. Believe me, unlike you, some of us have ethics."

"Too bad you can't violate them."

"You'll know all about the violations, wouldn't you? What do you think? I'm blind to your emotional stunts. That picture by the pool or the white satin sheet..."

Guilty, Seto turned and walked towards the window. The gloomy view of the Thames depicted his depression. Téa quietly trailed behind. She stood next to him. Her arms folded. She looked at the cloudy skies.

You betrayed me. You humiliated me. You sold me down the river, Seto. Why? She ached to confront him. But what was the point? He was who he was.

"I know it was Ed." - Ed had sold her company stock.

This gained his attention. He looked at her. She silently wept the tears of hurt. "Téa, I never…"

"Winner takes all. You lost the bet."

"I know."

Both stood silent. Rich in their sophistication, wise in their knowledge, and stubborn in their attitude…standing together, side by side, they looked fiercely beautiful.

"I never discredited you in the business world."

True. She had dropped the idea of taking over his company as soon as the misunderstandings cleared. Too bad, he lacked the same spirit.

He shrugged. "You're by far the best rival I intend to retain, Gardner."

Retain? That was his reason.

He acknowledged her as his best opponent. But what he thought no longer mattered. Seto's craftiness given, she was shocked at her own irrationality. Things were crystal clear from the beginning. His plan of reverse takeover was a ruse, a pretence well fabricated with an ulterior motive.

Seto was never after her company. He was after her.

_"I'm here to bury the hatchet."_

_"I see you've come prepared, state your terms."_

_"I want You."_

She remembered their conversation. He was clear in his intentions. It was her fault. She didn't accept the truth at face value. This was never about him taking over her company. This was about him, keeping her, in his life, on permanent basis.

She swore. "Retain? This entire thing was just another stunt."

He smirked, the lines of strain evident on his face. But his smirk said it all.

They analysed the awkwardly messy moment in their already messed up life. Who won? Who lost? It was a complicated state of affairs. Seto lost the bet, and his President title. But he won Téa's presence. As the new president, she was confined to his company. She couldn't run away. She'd have to endure him twenty-four, seven. Téa won the bet. The business woman in her proved her worth, but in doing so, lost her independence on the domestic front. It was a collateral damage.

"Seto Kaiba, you're insane."

He laughed a hearty laugh. Three days and three nights of constant hard work, media- play, corporate shuffle… and for what? They've moved the business world from its axis for each other.

Stressed, Téa swooned. Her face scrunched up. Her chest hurt. She grabbed her left arm. She appeared to be in a lot of pain. Seto sobered up instantly. He held her hand and moved her to a chair. He was about to call the doctor...

"There's no need. I'm just a little tired."

He wasn't sure. But she sounded firm. She noticed his hold on her. The grip, he refused to let go. Sadly, the clock of realization was ticking too fast for her. It came to a full circle and she removed herself from him.

Hurt, he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll have the KC deeds in your name."

He was about to leave. But she grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out!"

"Yesterday, you challenged me. Today, you dare to quit? Is that all you've got?" She took a shot at his ego.

It worked. "Toughness doesn't come in pinstripe suit, Gardner. And if you think I'm quitting, you couldn't be more wrong. I build an empire once, I can do it again." Bravo, Seto Kaiba. Bravo!

"Good to see the insensitive side. Now the question is, can you or can you not?"

"Can I what?"

"Work with a woman leading the corporate board."

"With. Not under?" Oh! She blushed. He relished her flush. Téa ignored the innuendo and his cheekiness, blaming the fault on occupational hazard.

"I propose a joint venture, Seto."

He agreed at the temporary truce but still demanded her reasons. "Why?"

Why indeed? She won. It was well within her powers to throw him out.

"Because you're by far the best rival I aim to retain."

And he felt the effects of her declaration deep within. She wanted him, even though as an opponent. He was about to propose more…when… The door of the newly merged Candour Kaiba International Corp. or CKIC boardroom flung open.

Feeling affronted by the display of such impudence, both the CEO's turned towards the intruder.

They met the frightened, silver-grey eyes, of a brown haired woman. Rumana Jones.

At nineteen, Rumana was ambitious and scheming. At twenty nine, she was vicious, cold, calculating, with a heart of stone. She was also Seto's number one henchman and KC's Financial Director. Slim, athletic built; her 5'9 frame looked impeccable in the black Versace business suit. Flawless complexion, not a hair out of place, confidence oozed from her every pore, except for her eyes. They looked tired and worried.

Rumana recently returned from somewhere remote in Southeast Asia. She was clueless to the game played between Téa and Seto i.e. until one of her undisclosed source informed her of the Merger, or Demerger.

Relief surged through the silver eyes as she saw Seto. "Thank god, I made it on time," she said, closing the door and walking in. "KC cannot pursue this hostile takeover…"

Too late! Her relief short-lived, she came face to face with Téa.

_"Seto has no interest in this baseborn. Take the __filth __away, and get it cleaned."_

Ten years ago, a heavily pregnant Anzu had come to see Seto. But Rumana Jones had misled her. She had lied, manipulated, and labelled the unborn as an excessive baggage. Renée had lived nine years without her father because of this woman.

Vengeance, strong enough to draw blood coursed through Téa. Rumana fidgeted. Her mouth dry, she swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably beneath the weighing blue eyes.

"You're late, Ms. Jones. Time favours you no more."

"An… I'm sorry about…" Rumana couldn't finish the apology.

The wind knocked out of her. The upper slit bone of her nose broke. A thick line of blood seeped through it. Darkness danced before her eyes. Unconscious, Rumana fell on the floor. Téa's knuckles grazed. Such harsh was the intensity of her punch.

Seto stood stunned, lost for words. He couldn't believe Téa. Shaking his head in pure repulsion, at her barbaric act, he approached Rumana, helping her.

_'No. He's choosing her…'_ Téa glared.

Seto pointedly ignored her. He held Rumana in his arms and gently put her on the table. She was bleeding. As tender as he could, he tended her wounds. Téa's left eye twitched. Her fist clenched at his possessiveness. His concern for Rumana stirred a tornado in her blood. Goddamn it, she was jealous.

"Explain yourself. What was that all about?"

Téa didn't bother. He knew the reason why she hit Rumana. Yet he chose her, making his loyalties absolutely clear.

"I'm still waiting."

"I don't have time for this." Exerting some effort, she managed her control. "I need a full report of KC's financial activities, for the past ten years, on my desk, first thing tomorrow morning."

He looked at her if she had lost her compos mentis. She was playing her power card against him. Before he could retaliate… she took a page from his earlier served sexual innuendo and issued.

"Take your time, to clean after your lay."

"Lay?"

"Whatever that…thing is, on the table."

"Thank you. I'm sure Rumana will appreciate your goodwill."

"I'm sure. My kindness will definitely leave a mark or two." Amused, Seto looked at Rumana's broken form and then at Téa. "On her heart and soul, that is."


	19. Chapter 19

**KC Boardroom.**

"Silly girl! You expect me to stand there and do nothing?"

Water dripped on the floor from the ice applicator in his hand.

Rumana lifted her head with determined composure.

"Yes. You shouldn't have defended me. Not in front of her."

"Tell her the truth, and put us out of our misery."

"I could say the same for you.

_'And risk her hatred? I don't think so.'_

Picking his thoughts, she kept a hand on his shoulder. Reading him was too easy, i.e., if one could read between the lines. And Rumana Jones did tacit for living. Her life implicit, she was obligated to duties and liabilities.

"Téa loves you. She's scared to have her faith restored."

"That maybe, but her actions were uncalled for."

He was referring to the punch. As gently as he could, he lifted her chin, applying more ice on her broken nose. She cringed at the cold contact. And he was furious. Violence was an act of incompetence. It was a demeaning, debased attitude, often solicited by the bullies as their last argument. Never mind the fact, that in the grip of strong passion, he himself had advocated such means against Téa when she came from New York… about a week or so ago.

"I deserve this and much more."

"I doubt that."

"Really?" She smirked. "Is it so difficult to believe?" Baiting.

Cold, dark fury ran through his veins. For an aggressive second, Seto lost his cool. At his coldest, he was at his most merciless. She had cost him ten years without his family. Had it not been for the circumstances… He would've… The ice pack in his hand pressed hard on her hurt. Rumana hissed, throbbing in pain. And Seto swore at her deliberate provocation. In pain, she laughed, a bitter laugh. She was successful in instigating him. Thus proving her point. That she deserved this pain and much worse.

**XXXXX**

"Snap out of it." Téa demanded from herself.

Seto's concern for Rumana, despite knowing the truth, pained her. She subdued the feeling of her heart knifed through her chest. After washing her face, she stepped back in the office, ready to focus on the job.

"Self-conceit often leads to self destruction, Gardner."

_'Think of the devil.'__ - _"Keep this up. And I'll advertise for a new CEO."

"Save your positional powers. Your empty threats are ineffective on me."

"What do you want?"

"An apology! I condemn your kind behaviour."

"Allow me to rephrase, Seto. You want an apology for your ex-finance director." He shot her a questioning look. "As of this moment, Rumana Jones is relieved from her formal obligations." Rumana was fired.

"By who?"

"By the new company president, you chinless wonder."

"And your reasons for imposing such redundancy are based upon?"

"Ethical grounds, that I don't find the compelling need to offer you." She said.

Well, so much for working together.

"Goddamn it, Téa. You broke her nose."

_'And she broke my hope. But hopes don't bleed red, isn't it?'_ - "I know. It was a poor jab. I should've aimed for her head."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You know she's the one who lied to me. She wanted our child aborted. She took everything away… and still you want me, go crawling on my knees, licking her boots, begging for an apology?"

He didn't bother. It was a losing argument. "You disappoint me." He said, standing on the threshold of her office. Reminding her that she had once promised to 'walk on fire' for his sake. His back to her front, he didn't see the single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Shame, you don't even disappoint me." Téa made the call, summoning Rumana Jones to her domain. A walk on fire, it was.

**Candour International Office.**

Candour International occupied one hundred floors. It was a model construction of Green-building technology. Situated in the prime business district, it was right across the street from the Kaiba Corp.

"Slept with the wrong guy last night?"

12:20 pm. Rumana Jones: - Rumana logged in the entry, keying in the bio-metric log register. She deliberately ignored the insult from the green-eyed, brown-haired receptionist. There were seven clocks on the wall, displaying the International Time Zones. The one for London read 12:20 in the afternoon.

"Try using a concealer." The receptionist taunted, painting her brittle nails, "if you like to play rough."

"Ms. Gardner. I've an appointment." Rumana deadpanned.

Sixty seconds after their conversation, the privately reserved elevator for CEO opened.

Téa's secretary approached her. "Ms. Jones, I presume?" She stated, in a courteous, business like tone. Rumana nodded. "This way please." She guided, to the waiting elevator. Giving Rumana a good five step lead, she turned to the amused receptionist. "You're fired. Clear the desk and see yourself out."

The duo entered the elevator. In a stifled silence, they waited the ascent to the Presidential suite. Destination reached. Nervous and anxious, Rumana swallowed hard. The secretary showed her in, closing the doors behind. The designer office was spacious and excellently furnished. Nothing too frivolous, there were few expensive impressionist paintings, fine leather furniture, an extensive bookshelf and a massive desk.

And Téa settled behind the desk, buried deep in her work.

Financial reports, governance policies, litigation journals, tenders and contracts… surrounded her laptop. Rumana noticed the lack of personal effects on the CEO's desk. Family pictures and plants did not adorn her working area. Téa hastily signed few essential contracts. She outlined a budget meeting with Seto for sometime next week and mailed the details to her secretary. Next, she set the agenda to discuss with her legal advisers on the formation of new CKIC management.

Ten minutes later, she was drafting the instructions to Mr. Martin, when Rumana gently cleared her throat.

"Be seated, Ms. Jones. Your etiquettes are duly noted."

"Thank you."

And here, Téa looked up, acknowledging the hell-viper, as the said hell-viper occupied a chair in front of her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a badly swollen face, bruised lips, broken nose, damaged skin and a black eye. Rumana appeared to be in a pretty rough shape. No doubt she must be in a lot of physical agony. Somewhere deep inside, Téa brutally crushed the guilt tidings rising for the injured.

Her secretary arrived right on time with the refreshments, putting CEO's inner care debate to an end.

"After this morning's episode, surely your nerves could use a comfort drink." – As close an apology, the battered was going to get.

"Thanks."

Téa noted the slight hesitation, the minor fidgeting, and the attempt to compose her nerves in the beautiful silver-grey eyes. Rumana had a certain grace and the kind of beauty any man could appreciate. _'No wonder Seto's so attracted to her.'_

"On the contrary, thank you. Your act ten years ago was truly inspiring. I would've never accomplished the height of this success, had it not been for your manifestations. Of course, I cannot give you all the credit, Ms. Jones. Seto gets his share too."

Rumana felt the sting guised in sweetness. Her eyes downcast, she licked her lips. "I'm sorry. I was young and attracted to Mr. Kaiba and had no idea about the damage…" Bullshit.

"Come now, don't be so formal. After all, we do share some things in common." Or someone?

Rumana paled. Did Téa know? God forbid, if she did. She could take the ruse no longer and as pre-determined, handed a brown envelope.

Téa was amused at the predictability. "What's this?"

"My resignation."

CEO sighed and tore it without even opening it. She deposited it right below the dismissal notice, she had drafted in anger, earlier in the day.

"You will retain your position as the Finance Director of KC. And as the Asst. Finance Director of CKIC. Your designation is confirmed. You will report to Mr. Martin as soon as you heal." The previous guilt stirred back. "I'll sanction a personal leave for two weeks. Rest, recover, and report back. That'll be all."

Rumana blinked owlishly. She had expected more punches and curses and… Just What? "I don't understand."

Her hand paused mid-draft, Téa looked up. Seto had idiots for employees.

"CKIC is a techno-steel venture. Mr. Martin is the group Director and you're his second in command…"

"No. That's not it. I mean, I understand the hierarchy. It's just that, you want me to work for you?"

"Not very intelligent, are you? Was it not evident when I tore that resignation letter?"

"After everything I did… You're still giving me a second chance? Why?"

Why indeed?

"Two weeks, Ms. Jones. I expect you back in two weeks. You may leave."


	20. Chapter 20

**Candour International. Time- 13:20 p.m. GMT**

"Find everything there is to find on Rumana Jones. And I mean everything. I want her bank records, debts, educational transcripts, blood group. I want to know about her family, friends, enemies, boyfriends, men she had slept with." Téa instructed. "Mr. Martin, I want to know exactly how much hair and skin Rumana Jones has shed over the past ten years."

Mr. Martin- the finance director, and Téa's most trusted employee nodded. Critically cautioned, he left the Presidential suite.

**Time- 13:25 p.m., GMT.**

"Mom? I don't feel so good."

**Kaiba Manor. Time 14:05 p.m., GMT.**

"C'mon guys, hide! Mom will be here soon."

Renée warned. True to her prediction, the brakes screeched. A silver Jaguar stopped on the gravel driveway, narrowly missing a red BMW.

"Houston, we have a problem." Mana said, in the midst of chaos.

"Never mind now!" Mokuba issued. "Everyone, take your positions."

The last minute preparations came to a standstill. The group scattered like a bunch of headless chickens.

Outside, Téa's sixth sense kicked in. Things looked out of place. The entire front facing windows were shut. Also, there was an unknown BMW parked in the driveway. She wondered if Kaiba brothers were expecting any guests. On her guard, she entered in, and swore under her breath. It was too dark. She nearly lost her footing, and tumbled on the stairs. But Seto caught her on time. He saved her from a bone-shattering fall.

"Thanks. You can let go." He didn't. Ignoring her feeble protests, he guided her in the darkness to the main living room.

A spotlight beamed on her. The coup de théâtre revealed. Blinded by the strong light, Téa placed a hand on her eyes. She turned to Seto for an explanation but he was missing. Something softly floated from the skies, falling on her. She smiled. Her palms up, hands wide, she looked to the roof. Countless rose petals showered on her. She laughed marvelling the delight. It was such an exquisite gesture.

"She walks in beauty, like the night." - Recited Mokuba.

"Of cloudless climes and starry skies!" - Mana.

"And all that's best of dark and bright." -Renée.

"Meet in her aspect and her eyes."- Said the brain of the hour. Much to her surprise, it was Seto.

'_Lord Byron. He remembered.'_ It was her favourite prose. She had recited it to him in the past during their brief affair.

"SURPRISE! Happy B'day!" The group, excluding Seto, screamed.

In thrilled excitement, they pounced on her like a raving herd of crazy bulls. To avoid the collision, Téa took few steps back. She darted in Seto. Seto hit the floor on his back. Face forward, she fell on him. Renée fell on her. Mana topped Renée, and then came Mokuba.

"Say cheese!" Ed clicked the perfect family photo.

"You were part of this?" Téa asked. "But you were so…" Different this morning!

"I try." Seto said breathless. He was being modest.

And the crazy three, shamelessly eavesdropping, made no effort of getting up.

Seto safely embraced Téa in his arms. He wanted to avoid movements that could inflict pain in her back. To warn the others, he tilted his head, and ended up kissing her. It was a brief accidental kiss, just a quick peck on her cheek. But his touch ignited a need in her. Their bodies intertwined. A combination of shock, and excitement hit her all at once.

"Dad's planning is brilliant."

Téa didn't hear Renée. She was lost in the depths of his eyes. Reading the promises he held exclusively for her.

"Mom, dad is not a mattress. Please get up."

Mokuba and Mana rushed to quite Renée. But too late, the damage was done. Reality hit home like a cold bucket of water on hot coals. Embarrassed, Téa freed herself from his grasp. Subconsciously, she traced her cheek, savouring the memory of his lips. Inwardly, she shook, acutely aware of his burning gaze. She avoided an eye contact with him.

"Thank you! It's a wonderful surprise…" Then to change the topic, she inquired. "Mokuba, do we have a guest?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There's a BMW in the driveway."

"That was the problem." Mana said in Mokuba's ear.

"Mokuba?" Seto tackled the teens.

"That's our gift for Téa," Mana replied.

"The car?"

"O MY?"

"My? It's just a car, Téa." Seto seemed surprised at her enthusiasm. "You don't have to…"

"Not _my_! Mai… Mai Valentine."

The mystery figure of the day - Mai was watching them patiently from a corner.

"What's she doing here?" Seto demanded.

"Well, you see, Mana and I were looking for a gift. So we ran into her and…" Mokuba couldn't finish as Téa stood in front of Mai.

Silently they witnessed the reunion of the old friends.

Mai, dressed in her own designer label, faced Téa. "You look good."

_Silence_

"Happy B'day."

_Silence_

"Don't I get a hug? For old time sake?" Patience diluted. Mai requested the inevitable.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"O come here, kiddo!"

Téa lunged into Mai's arms. Closing the gap of ten years. Words were meaningless. Two best friends separated by the time reunited. For once, they all looked happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Afternoon of 5th August. 9 years ago. City - London.<strong>

"Why thanatology?"

Marik scowled. "You find this peculiar?"

"I find it fascinating."

"I'm the heir to the most powerful clan of tomb guardians. My consideration to study death is hardly fascinating, Bakura. Perhaps, what you truly find fascinating is the faith. Faith, that'll console the distressed."

There. The message was clear. Yes, Marik was guilty in love with the classical dancer. And despite his unrequited love, he had promised not to breach her faith in him… ever.

"Ishizu is worried."

"And by extension, so are you. Why don't you…" His drink crashed on the floor. There was whiskey and glass everywhere. The chair shoved roughly back.

"WHAT…?" Before Bakura could even voice that thought, the pub door opened with an insane amount of force. "MY GOD." Bakura gasped in shock, as he watched the scene unfold before him.

There was a heavily pregnant teen. A reckless car driver and an accident unavoidably destined if not for Marik's intervention. The teenage girl crashed in his friend's chest. She seemed in pain. Her blood curdling scream to 'let her go,' justified her suicidal intentions.

Heart in his throat, Bakura knew it was her. But what was she doing here? Why was she trying to kill herself? She was going out with Kaiba… did he...?

Bakura shivered. "O' Lord! Have Mercy."

Because Marik Ishtar won't!

**Flashback Ends.**

**Present Day… Location- Undisclosed. Somewhere in Northern Europe.**

True, after saving her, in her most defeated form, Marik's rage was unstoppable.

She burst into labour and KC into the mysterious deadly flames. With over thirty storey's destroyed and twenty casualties (off the record)… the cause of the fire to this day remained unknown to the world…And unspeakable in their household.

"Thank you, Mr. Ishtar. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Jolted from the past, Marik stood, shaking hands with the shady client. He had closed the deal on KCN or the new improved variant of Potassium Cyanide. Homemade! Tried and tested with approved results on the ores to extract gold. Illegal gold!

This was just the side business of the now twenty six years old, dashingly handsome, Marik Ishtar. It was a necessary task to keep the unregulated, underground activities in check. Besides, KCN was an elemental catalyst when it came to gold digging. Téa and her superior knowledge on the properties of metals were truly ingenious.

Speaking of Téa… Things were about to get uncomfortable between them and soon. He knew no matter how many apologies he offered she wouldn't budge. She was after all his protégée. He had helped her survive the survival war. He had picked up the broken and bloodied pieces of Anzu Mazaki and shaped them to Téa Gardner. In the game of power, he had made her the master player. A player that now surpassed his skills.

But no matter the efforts, his one sin against her outweighed his sacrifices.

Marik swirled the single-malt and swallowed it in one gulp. His phone rang. He answered. Speaking to his sin!

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiba Manor. England.<strong>

At two thirty in the afternoon, the group resigned for a late lunch.

The table conversation flowed lightheartedly. With occasional taunts flaring between Seto and Mai… However, things got interesting when Renée decided to become the centre of the attention.

"There's something important I'd like to discuss." She said, in a very I-mean-business, like tone.

Uh-oh!

"I've some catching up to do." Téa evaded. She took Mai and the nearest exit.

"I've some laundry to sort out." Mana left.

"I'll help you." Mokuba left.

What on earth? Seto looked baffled. In four seconds, four members left him with the inquisitive mind of a young child. And her possible list of extremely dangerous questions. Bewildered, he turned to his future father-in-law for guidance.

Ed closed his eyes. He placed his hand over his face and rubbed his temples. This was his thinking mode.

"I've an important phone call to make." The old man was out.

So much for guidance! Seto looked at his most trusted staff… Roland.

"Um… Sir, I must make arrangements for the celebrations this evening."

Roland left. Seto gritted his teeth. He made a mental note to hold Roland's pay-cheque for the next month.

"Dad, can I borrow you for a minute, please?"

Seto uneasily cleared his throat. "I think you should talk to your mother. I believe she can explain it better." God, he was bloody nervous.

"But I want to talk to you." The persistent little Kaiba was quick on her toes. She dragged her father to the nearest study.

From the far corner, the group laughed at his plight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kaiba Manor- Study.**

Settling on a comfortable armchair, Renée thanked the maid for the refreshments, and dismissed her with a polite smile. Seto nervously watched the door shut behind. Unaware of his anxieties, Renée poured his coffee.

"Alright dad, let's talk, one businessman to another."

Relief glistened in azures. Seto accepted the cup, sitting across her. The father in him adored her sweet and caring gesture, simultaneously grateful to avoid any embarrassing discussion.

"Ms. Kaiba, you have my undivided attention."

"I know you and mom are not on _congregate_ terms." Renée folded her hands, closed her eyes, and used the big word. She was imitating him.

"Congregate?" He panicked. Congenial – his brain provided. "The right word is 'congenial.'"

She rolled her eyes, irritated at the correction.

Curious by her deduction, he asked. "What makes you say that?"

"You don't ask the questions. I do. And it's obvious. So don't lie to me. Now where was I?"

"Demanding an explanation…"

"Both of you have ignored me with your der-demer…"

"Demerger."

"Yes dad! That's what I meant." The little Kaiba rolled her eyes again. "Now what do you propose to do? Do you even have a plan? I want both of you together. I refuse to stay divided. I don't want to live three months in New York, and three months in London."

Renée had not only posed a serious question, but also demanded an adequate solution. She had told him in no uncertain terms and without the melodrama what she wanted.

Seto seemed impressed. "What do _you_ have in mind? You wouldn't have arranged this meeting without a plan."

Renée wore the inherited Kaiba smirk. And Papa dear restrained a brimming smile. He couldn't ask for more. His baby was perfect.

"Dude and Mana did a little digging. Mom told Mana that her idea of a perfect date is Vincent Van Gogh's – Starry Night over the Rhone."

_'Imagination reflects reality, Anzu. It may not be tangible but it doesn't mean it's not real. That's why I enjoy Impressionism. You should study the work of Vincent Van Gogh.'_

Apparently she did. How long ago was it since he had shared his taste in art with her?

"Dad?" Reading the blatant pain on his face, she got up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Mom never blamed you for anything."

Seto tightly embraced his flesh and blood. The burden of guilt weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He fought the despair, denying the tears seeking his eyes. Renée held him until his shivering receded. She knew her dad was too proud to weep. Still, she wiped his imaginary tears and kissed his forehead.

**In the next room, same time.**

"I saw you in Paris last year."

Sprinkling coffee with a pinch of cognac, Téa dispensed the cup.

Mai graciously accepted the drink. "Why didn't you meet me? It's because of _them_, isn't it?"

"How are they?"

"Lost, incomplete…they never forgave themselves for what happened."

Impervious to the explanation, Téa sat in complete silence. Her sources kept her updated. The information was not new, though the touch of emotions was a good attempt on Mai's part.

"Do you still feel angry? They're your boys."

"They were."

"Téa please, you must…" It was a futile attempt. Deep within, Mai absorbed the reality. There was a key underline difference between Anzu Mazaki and Téa Gardner.

And to prove the point! "Mai, let's not unbury the past, shall we? It will reveal nothing more than puss and stench of unhealed pain." Because the trip down the memory lane was too painful. And this time, Téa wasn't ready to pay the price.

"They've killed all your hopes and dreams, haven't they?"

"No. I just found new ones."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a chaotic afternoon.

Mokuba, Renée, and their joined forces were tearing the house apart. They were skating on the stairs, screaming on the roofs. Cycling in the living room, and playing cricket, of all things, in the kitchen. Their antics drove Téa mad. Mother, in her discipline mode, was about to ground Renée. When sensing trouble, sweet aunt Mai stepped in. Mai volunteered to take the troublemakers on an outing. It was a quid pro quo, a favour in exchange of another. Earlier in the day, Téa had declined Mokuba to visit the nightclub for her birthday celebrations. Nevertheless, on Mai's offer, she had agreed for a quieter evening, in a lavish bar.

The hyperactive kids out of the way, Téa worked in the study. Comfortably settled on Seto's desk, she was busy drafting the strategic structure, when a wine glass averted her concentration.

"You look like you can use this."

"Thank you." She took the drink and sighed in relief. It was a welcome break.

Seto shrugged. He placed the bottle of Château d'Yquem – Kaiba 92' between them.

"What were you discussing?" Téa asked, taking a small sip. It was a good wine.

"Kid was putting her old man on the spot."

She laughed. It was a melodic sound to his ears. She noted he acted different with their daughter. And for that she was grateful. Despite their differences, they had mutually agreed to keep the kid out of it.

"Renée is a born negotiator. And she inherits your intelligence." She cringed. First the accidental kiss, and now a genuine compliment…

Seto noticed her slip but did nothing to taunt her. Very casually, he leaned over, refilling her wine glass.

'_Is he trying to get me drunk?'_ She avoided the temptation. But the wine tasted really good. There was nothing further to discuss. They both got busy in their respective works. A lazy, cosy, silence engulfed the study. The only noise emerging from their keyboards.

"Is there something you covet for this evening? I'm confounded by the choices."

Nearly after forty minutes, Seto asked. Eyes on his laptop, he finalised the instructions for their next month's board meeting.

"You're asking me what b'day gift I want." Téa scanned the email he mailed her. She approved the agenda, and directed it back in confirmation.

"Didn't I emphasis enough on 'confounded'? Or are you lacking in the firmness of mind? Answer the question."

He mailed her the detailed appraisals and the performance reviews of the KC's board of directors. Téa studied the file attachment. Her eyes fixed on a particular director's profile - Rumana Jones.

"For once- Surprise me. And Shock others, Seto."

Oh-Hell-No! And the second time, her eyes closed, regretting the lack of self-control. She wanted Seto to get rid of Rumana. Thus surprising her and shocking others. But because Seto wasn't aware of what she was reading. The words sounded provoking.

This provocative statement gained his attention. He smiled, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Before he could speak, she hastily added. "Materially, of course!"

Too late! One Surprise and Shock – coming up!

"There's something I've been meaning to discuss..." This time, Téa broke the silence.

"If you're offering monetary endorsements, forget it. You're wasting my time." Seto knew what her 'discussion' would be. He was reading it.

"I don't see you catching a plane to Timbuktu. So please don't flannel me with your time management issues. You're her father. There's no denial. You're more than welcome to contribute in Renée's upbringing. However, you have no hold over me. And I'm not comfortable staying in your home…" - Kaiba Manor.

This was her self-respecting part that he highly abhorred and admired.

"You're a welcome guest."

"Kaiba hospitality is appreciated but I refuse to have my feet bound."

"My answer is no."

So much for convincing him!

"Situation demands my presence in London, and I don't wish to impose..."

"You were never considered as an imposition."

This debate could take all day. "Don't change the game, Seto. Be 'the man,' don't become a miserable saint. I'll send my legal team to your office…" This was about sharing the household expenses. This was about her financial freedom and dignity.

"Why is it necessary? Why the bloody rush of ego?" He was harsh. She was plunging at his self-respect to maintain hers.

And here, she traded her bargaining chip. "There's no ego. It's just a matter of principle. After all, we wouldn't want the world to call me a 'Gold Digger' again now, would we?"

Checkmate.

"Fine. Anything else Gardner, I can entertain your self-righteousness with?"

"No." Said that she left, leaving him seething behind.

"Next to a wound, women also make best balsam, Kaiba."

Seto swore under his breath. "Why are you here, Valentine?"

"Now, now, don't get upset." And Mai… was well... Mai. "For goodness sake! Can't you see? Téa can forgive you the harm you've done. But she'll never forgive you for the sacrifices; you're willing to make for her." She enlightened.

"I don't act on the pathetic impulses."

"Oh! But you do, according to my sources, organising her b'day party. Kissing her forehead. Swapping her coffee mugs for fresh fruit juices. Waiting for her even after office hours, sending meals, and the list is endless. Téa thinks your act of concern is based upon contrite expressions. As far as my knowledge indicates, she thinks you're making up for her physical wounds."

"She thinks I feel sorry for her?" This revelation was new to him. He thought she was disappointed about the Rumana ordeal.

"Yes. You see, she loves you for who you are. And that includes the unattractive traits of your arrogance and insensitivity." Mai carried on, unaware that Seto had shut her from his thoughts. "Although sometimes, I really wonder why any woman, in their right state of mind, would find an overbearing, boorish, chauvinist like you charming?"

"Coming from you, it must be a compliment. Considering, your relationship standards are confined to the merits of bestiality. Speaking of which, how is your Chihuahua?"

"The name is Joey Wheeler, Kaiba. And speaking of bestiality, my _Chihuahua_ is more than capable of satisfying his girl than a said dragon," Mai fumed. That hit him below the belt. "C'mon Kaiba… be 'THE MAN.'"

"Get out."

"I'll see you at ten tonight… bye."


	22. Chapter 22

A very special Thank you to** kzqueen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candour International. 5:30 am. Two days after Téa's Birthday celebrations.<strong>

"Unfortunately madam, this contract is flawless. It clearly states, that any breach will allow Mr. Kaiba to control your company, personal assets, and the sole custody of your daughter."

Téa, in the soup, sat with her trusted advisers. Dressed in a black suit, she wore a grim expression on her bespectacled visage.

"We can't cross challenge." A senior lawyer said. "This jurisdiction doesn't recognise negligent misrepresentation."

"Then make it recognise. Change the law."

The room fell silent on her hard-line approach. Téa fiddled with her ring, **The Blue Hope**.

"Convince the lawmakers. Use any means necessary. I want that damn piece of legislation, passed in the Parliament, in my favour. Gentlemen, there's too much at stake. Please understand that failure is not an option."

The meeting finished. Next, she left to attend a live interview at a leading broadcasting channel.

**Live studio interview. Time: 7:00 am.**

Téa perched on a leather chair, facing the audience.

Her patience running low. Bored, she curbed a yawn as the interviewer, a woman, what was her name? Serene? Serena? Smiled at her.

"As a Chairperson of CKIC, do you think a co-CEO arrangement is good for growth?"

"Most certainly! Seto and I believe that if you do a job, do it better than anybody else." The interviewer and the audience clapped. Téa continued. "This joint venture will strengthen us on multi-product and multi-geographical markets."

"We know a lot about your corporate life, and nothing about your personal life..."

'_There is no personal life, you fool. __I'm managing an empire. I can't afford a personal life.'_

"I'm a very simple person. I'm happiest with my daughter. And I enjoy time with my family."

And then the questions got interesting...

"**Is it true that you and Mr. Kaiba are childhood sweethearts?"**

"No. But Seto and I were friends."

"**Are there any ego hassles between you?"**

"No." She lied without flinching.

"**Are you a good wife?"**

"Ask my husband."

"**What kind of husband is Mr. Kaiba?"**

"An interesting one." The audience laughed. "Seto is a very spontaneous person. He is extremely open and straightforward. Sometimes, he can be embarrassingly clear-cut but that's how his nature is. He respects my success and vice versa. And we accept each other for who we are."

"**Do you love your husband?"**

"What an absurd question? Will I be marrying him if I didn't?"

"**Mrs. Kaiba, you were friends with him. You've a daughter together, why it took you ten years to tie the knot?"**

Why indeed? "I think timings are crucial in a marriage among other things. Back in high school, Seto was on the peak of his success. I wasn't. Regardless of our relationship, he had an eclectic approach towards life and business. Now, I think we're equal in every way. We share a healthy yin and yang. (Audience laughed again) We were ready and so we decided it was time to tie the knot."

"**Mr Kaiba ever hinted to your economical status?"**

Gold Digger! The chant echoed in her mind. "No. Seto is above such things."

"**Now that you're married, will you still work?"**

"Undeniably! I don't play second fiddle. I never have and I never will."

Studio camera focused a single shot on the presenter as she addressed the nations worldwide.

"It's true. The two blue-eyes are off the singles list. The thriving dynamic duo had tied the wedding knot in a small intimate ceremony in Arles, the southern city of France, two days ago. This auspicious occasion marked the birthday celebrations of now Mrs. Téa. Seto Kaiba. On behalf of the entire news team, we wish our young business tycoons a very happy married life."

"Thank you for being with us."

"Thank you, Serena."

**XXXXX**

"Karma hates me."

Mrs. Kaiba cursed. Exiting the studio, she entered the car.

"Pleasant interview, wife! I must say…"

"Shut-up, Seto." She irritatingly snapped, fixing her seat belt.

For the past twenty hours, Téa was surrounded by media. Seto refused to entertain the public curiosity. He had left her to field the press alone.

"In false quarrel, there is no courage."

"What do I know of courage?" She looked at him accusingly, glaring daggers. "After all, courage lies in abducting a drunk and forcing her down the aisle…"

"Don't accuse me. You specifically wanted a gift where I could surprise you and shock others."

"Yes, _yes_, you deranged idiot. I said, surprise me and shock others. Not SHOCK ME and SURPRISE OTHERS."

"O' well! I'll give you time to heal. Eventually you'll get over it."

Téa blinked. "What's this?" She challenged, removing her thin optical frame. "Some twisted, psychoanalysis experimentation gone wrong? That I'll eventually get over with? This is my life you… you blue eyed monster. I Hate You."

Her grip tightened. The designer frames broke, inflicting a small cut on her left palm. She winced. Her pain caught his attention. Before she could disprove, he caught her hand, cleaned the graze, and wiped the blood with his handkerchief.

"No. You don't hate me. Sooner you accept this reality, sooner we can arrange our honeymoon."

"The only thing 'we' will arrange is an annulment." Téa scowled at him, freed her hand, removed her seat belt, and scooted away.

Seto closed the small distance between them. Their legs brushing, limb against limb, flesh against fabric. His heat radiated through her. She shivered as he drew her in the semi-circle of his arm. She tried to move further. But he squeezed her closer. His warmth and strength assaulted her senses. She inhaled deeply trying to relax. But it was futile. His touch had her on the edge.

Pressing his lips to her ear, he kissed her and whispered. "We've been over this. There'll be no annulment."

His firm tone left no room for argument.

"Morning, you finish your read. In afternoon, you sign the correspondence. And then comes the hour in the evening when you need sex. I won't be your playmate, Seto."

How could she? He drew back at the venom in her voice. "Mistresses, I can have many Mrs. Kaiba..."

"...Your fornications are none of my concern. But don't label me as your consort. I'm not part of your taste group." Ah! The indirect taunt over Rumana Jones! Bitter wife!

He controlled his anger. She thought so low of him. Fair enough he had requirements. He wanted her in his bed. "You're making a mistake."

"Why? Truth hurts."

"If you knew the truth, you wouldn't have a safe ground to stand on."

The car halted. Their spat cut short when Roland intervened.

"Excuse me, _Mrs_. Kaiba…" He opened the door, pausing as Téa glared at the use of -Mrs. "Um, _madam_. We've arrived." Roland corrected, but earned himself another dark glare from Seto for the correction.

They made their way in, leaving the domestic feud back in the car. About to leave for her office when Seto grabbed her wrist.

"I'm your past. Your present. Your future. And this game is up."

He kissed her and left.

**XXXXXX**

I'm your past. Your present. Your future.

Was this a marriage of convenience? Or just another power display?

Téa didn't know. Standing by the railing in her office balcony, she was lost in her thoughts.

Hell, she couldn't even remember her own wedding. The event started as an all night birthday celebration. The party began in London where she was single, and ended in Arles, where she was single no more. And now, she was clearly in a soup. She had married Seto in her drunken state. She had also signed a marriage contract stating that any party, breaching the agreement, would lose all their material possessions, including the custody of their daughter, to another.

She had confronted Seto for tricking her. Though according to him, it was her idea to have a pre-nuptial contract. Seto had said that she had herself drafted the contractual terms in her wild state… just as a precautionary measure to have her hold over him.

"What have I done?"

"Téa!" Mr. Martin rushed, and pulled her back, avoiding her fall from the ninetieth floor.

Apparently, deep in thought, she was chest down on the railing. She thanked him with dampen spirits.

"Get a hold of yourself." Mr. Martin looked worried.

She smiled weakly as he took a seat. Though she tried to hide, he read the hurt in her eyes. He had never seen her so fragile. Nevertheless, this was not the time to dilly-dally. An important matter required her attention.

"I have a lead on Rumana Jones. There's a link." He got straight to the point.

"What kind of link?"

"A personal link. I found it during the audit in Rumana's personal folder. It's over 86 pages. There's 3000 emails sent by Seto Kaiba to Anzu Mazaki over the period of ten years."

Téa absorbed the shocking revelation in an awkward silence.

"There's more. We have a footage from Rumana's apartment. Mr. Kaiba and Ed visited her before the demerger." Mr. Martin said. He nervously fidgeted and Téa knew there was more to it. "Marik was with them... He and Rumana are lovers. And perhaps you should see this…"

Blood drained from her face. Téa viewed the conspirators and their designs.

Deceptions of deceptions, said the mirror, all is deception!

Renée's accident by Mokuba was not fated but a plotted event. So Rumana and Marik wanted her back in Seto's life, and the surest way to achieve it was through her daughter. Convincing Ed to sell her company stock to Seto, the plot behind her marriage, it was all making sense.

"Mail me this link. And speak to no one about this."

He left behind an identity management chip on her table.

With the multitude of sins, the wages is death. And as for betrayal? Her well-wishers will soon find out. Because now, Téa Kaiba – not Téa Gardner- but Téa Kaiba was in _their_ game.

And the game's afoot.


	23. Chapter 23

"Roland, send someone upstairs to clean this mess. And while you're at it, get me a new desk."

Seto ran a furious hand through the shock of his hairs. Finishing the instructions, he hung up, and glanced over his office. The site was in ruins. Dismantled and disfigured like the Roman Empire. Were the gods angry? No. He was. The heated argument in the car instigated him to destroy his office, and causing a momentary loss of the base control.

"_Your fornications are none of my concern. But don't label me as your consort. I'm not part of your taste group." _His cold-hearted wife alleged.

Did she honestly believe he was a playboy? And what's with the taste group? Fine, he admitted having a sweet tooth. He preferred Rumana's sweet company. But that's all. His obligations to Rumana were never on sexual terms. To him, Rumana was a good friend and a brilliant employee. Besides, her heart belonged to Marik Ishtar.

Perched on his desk, Seto rubbed his temples. Unaware of Mr. Martin's discovery and disclosure, he reflected on the past events. If only Téa knew…

_Ten years ago, Marik set KC on fire. He also abducted Rumana Jones, and forced the truth out of her. The truth and the knowledge behind her actions didn't set him free. It enslaved him. Together with Rumana, it imposed a moral responsibility upon him to keep a broken and badly hurt Anzu hidden from Seto Kaiba. So he took Anzu and Renée away. But he underestimated Anzu's depression. She kept falling in a dark abyss of negativity. _

_To save her from the darkness, the only option left was to manipulate her. So Marik discreetly gave Anzu Seto's photograph, and watched from the shadows, the intensity of her emotions. Blinded by her anger and frustration, Anzu crumbled Seto's photograph with all she had. She crumbled the picture, stomped it, crushed it under her feet, tore it, cursed it, cried over it… but she couldn't find it in her heart to dispose it. Her true feelings revealed. Marik and Rumana plotted together to give Anzu Mazaki a new identity. _

_They colored her Seto. _

Rumana and Marik had been in love for nine years. But out of sheer respect and regard for her, they kept their relationship a secret.

Seto sighed, stabbing the crystal cufflink into the buttonhole of his light blue dress shirt. He was in a catch-22. He couldn't tell Téa the whole truth. There were still too many detrimental factors. And without telling, he couldn't see the possibility of a relationship between them. He had no idea how to convince his infuriating wife-next door that he never cheated on her. How could he? Her innocent images of their first night together never left his memory. She was constantly on his mind. He craved her touch. And since their wedding, things had only gotten worse, at least for him. His stoic personality and stubborn attitude aside, he was a man. And not just any man, but a man with the requirements. And not just any man with the requirements, but a man with the neglected requirements.

His sleepy sex drive now awake was in full force. Téa had woken up the beast in him. She had worn that collarless, skimpy little Caftan on their wedding night. How peerlessly precious, deliciously desirable, and wantonly worshipful she had looked in her intoxicated form. She was like a forbidden fruit, sweet, rare, and sinful. Fickle and yet sharp as a sickle. She had kissed him, hugged him, teased him, seduced him, and used him in her drunken state. His insensitive, selfish, self-centered wife had fun, the entire night, at his expense. And he was willing to bet good money that she didn't remember a single damn thing of her 'wild night out.'

Fiddling with **The Regent**, the regal diamond wedding ring, Téa had bought for him, Seto found himself torn between the fleeting intimacies of love and lust. His blood pressure shot up, a muscle twitched, and his face flushed partly due to anger and partly due to… Argh!

He huffed inwardly, adjusting his trousers. He desperately wanted to get rid of those images. Especially the ones when they kissed, and spend the entire night together, disrobed, and in each other's arms. Okay, maybe not the entire night, and most certainly not in each other's arms. It seemed Téa loved her space even when she was drunk. The nubile drunk bride kept stretching and rolling with different weird postures throughout in her sleep, ultimately kicking, pushing, and shoving him out of the bed.

But did he complain? No. He did not. For he was a gentleman! And did he take any advantage in her vulnerable state? No. He did not. For he was a gentleman! Oh! The hell with it! Seto banged his fist on the broken table in pure frustration. He was such a gentleman that he couldn't even do it with his wife, in their bed, without her consent. And here she was, alleging his character for being a Casanova? His overly charged hormonal drive drove him crazy. His body screamed for her touch. His groins were on fire and his mind… well, his mind had taken up a new residence somewhere in the gutters.

Since their wedding, he had done everything in his power to please her royal highness. And yet, she won't part even an inch of her pride to reach some stable peaceful ground. He was a ruthless business tycoon. He had a reputation to uphold. So what if he was whipped and wrapped around his wife's little finger, and forced to sleep on the couch. So much for his reputation!

Seto fumed. His conspiracy to tame another egocentric maniac cut short at the knock. Roland entered along with some other workers. The look on their face was priceless at the scene of the carnage. However, sensing the murderous vibes from a sexually neglected big boss, no one dared to speak. Leaving the industrious staff to clean after the mess, Seto left.

Nearing lunch, it was time for Mrs. Kaiba's next 'Seto' dose.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to **Kzqueen **for the motivation.

* * *

><p>Resigned behind her desk, Téa scrolled the page down on her laptop. She studied the personal link Mr. Martin mailed her.<p>

Distributed over 86 pages, she scanned the 3000 emails, sent by Seto, over the period of 10 years. She never got those emails – courtesy of Rumana Jones.

Now here they were - 300 mails a year, 25 mails a month.

During their brief affair, she had once told Seto, and heatedly so, that the worst thing in the world was not being alone.

To her, the worst thing was being forgotten by the people she loved.

He remembered. His arrogance, his expression of desire, his longings and yearnings, desolation and despair, pain and regret reflected distinctly in those letters.

Téa pinched the bridge of her nose as she read his grief. Closing her eyes, she curbed the gut-wrenching pain that stemmed from the knowledge that Seto didn't forget her. He was unaware of her whereabouts. But he never gave up on her.

This changed everything.

"What now?" – Mr. Martin's face popped up over her laptop screen.

What now indeed!

Minimizing the window, Téa shifted Mr. Martin's visage to the left upper corner. With the looks of it, she had two options. The easy course was to forgive and forget, embrace her past as a tragic event, resign from the Presidential post, give up her career, and prepare herself for a mundane domestic life as Mrs. Kaiba.

She scowled at the very possibility of it.

The second plan was to uproot the foundations of the people that once trampled upon her hopes.

"This changes nothing." Resolve firm, she said. "Or perhaps some things are changed."

"Could it be your willingness to revoke the annulment?"

"Yes. But the charade to dissolve this marriage must continue. I don't think I'm prepared to deal with an overexcited husband just yet." Mr. Martin laughed. "Besides, I haven't analyzed information on Rumana Jones to form a conclusive decision. While her aid and manipulative designs to my survival may explain Seto's generosity towards her, the underline issue still remains unanswered. That why would Rumana help me? Why would she go that far for me? What do we have in common? And I refuse to believe in some concocted, melodramatic theory of her being my long lost sister…"

"And Marik?" Mr. Martin asked.

"I can't confront him directly. I'll have to devise a new strategy. And for that..."

"You'll have to leave for Himalayas."

"There's no other option." Téa said. "We need a diversion. Use the office grapevine. Circulate the rumour that we'll be off to our honeymoon. And make sure this news reaches Mokuba. I think he and Renée can handle the rest."

"Is it wise to involve them in this dangerous engagement?"

"They're already involved. I'm merely evaluating their loyalty. -'He that is not with me is against me.'- It's time I separate my friends from foes."

Mr. Martin grasped the magnitude. Receiving instructions, he left, disconnecting the conference call.

Téa studied the identity microchip card.

It was a tiny, human nail-size chip. It contained the information on Rumana Jones. Her relations with Marik, her meeting with Seto and Ed offering justification about a stained past. Holding the chip, Téa felt a power rush coursing through her blood. The feeling to lead their game of deception was actually quite liberating. Their life was in Rumana. Rumana's life was in the chip. And the chip was now in her palm.

Her palm closed, squeezing. _'Wonderful.'_

Drinking the bitterness from a straight shot of ristretto, balanced the sullenness in her heart. Keeping the cup aside; she entered the passwords in the login screen. Only to screen it again. Her eyes fixed at the sudden intrusion, while her fingers rested on the keyboard.

_'Gift of wounds! Souvenir of a diamond! And an offering of a guilty heart! Congratulations, Téa! Your sympathetic, compassionate, husband has arrived.'_

Seto took a seat. His eyes knitted with hers. He didn't miss the alertness with which she locked her screen. And what looked like a microchip? - In the drawer.

"When will you accept our truth?"

"It takes two to discover the truth. One speaks, another hears." She gave him an opening to confess about Rumana's involvement. "I'm willing to hear and _accept_. – The question is- are you willing to speak?"

He didn't.

Disappointed, she sighed. "Leave, I'm busy."

"Work can wait. And I'm sure you don't need an introduction to our marriage."

"I won't sleep with you."

That hurt him. "Téa, according to our bet, I'll do everything to balance this relationship."

Yes. Another bet. That's how the whole fiasco of their 'marriage' began.

"Open your eyes. There is no relationship. All we share is aggravation and power display."

"We can have a successful relationship if you're willing to make an effort."

"And make things easy for you? Nah, I don't think so."

Reasoning, convincing, bribery… all failed. Time for new tactics, actually for Seto they were the old ones. His original lines of attack i.e. more emotional manipulation.

"What happened to those vows you took ten years ago?"

He was challenging her on a personal front.

Téa vacated her desk. She stood by the window, her back facing him; she observed the London skyline. Her arms folded. Eyes clouded. In truth, she was fighting the shadowy demons of those painful memories. Those demons possessed her soul. She feared them. She was insecure around them.

"You said, and I quote, I'll always love you. What happened?"

Dagger. Every word was a dagger in her back. What right did he have to confront her? Since when did he honour his? He was preaching her truth on the baseless ground of his own hypocrisy. He wouldn't come clean about Rumana and Marik's interference. But ask her to change to appease his conveniences, and entertain his desires.

"I lied."

He visibly cringed at her emotionless response. "Did you lie to me then, or are you lying now?"

"What do you think?"

Though angry, he thought carefully. A single wrong word; and he'll ruin it. "I think you're afraid. You're afraid of our past."

It concerned her that she was so transparent to him. He read her emotions like an open book. A slight furrow of her eyebrows, and a minor drop in the shoulders was all the opening he need.

"I know you Téa. You're emotionally scared. You feel insecure and I don't blame you. We've betrayed your trust. But you never stopped. You moved on. So answer me, why are you afraid now?" He demanded, just like she did, back in his mansion on that morning of 13th November.

Her eyes flashed in dark amusement. He was reversing their roles. "Fascinating speech. Did you draft it all by yourself? Or did the business magazines offered their assistance?"

Good Lord! She was playing his part from a decade old drama.

Seto lost his control. His fist hammered on the office desk. The glass beneath vibrated under the force, suffering the deep impact.

"Don't you dare repeat the events of 13th November. Against all your beliefs, I'll never leave you."

_I'll never leave you_. His words ripped into her heart. _'He's a liar.'_ But the caustic brain turned her regard. Torn was Téa. Torn, baffled, and wounded between her heart and head.

"Why, Seto? Why the lame flattery? You still won't get the presidential title back." It's not what she said but how she said it. Exactly, in the same tone as Kaiba had once used to call her 'Gold Digger.'

She was calling him a sycophant. The irony didn't divert him. "Do you honestly believe I'm here for the corporate attention?"

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"How does it feel to be on the weaker side? To beg for a little attention from your loved ones?"

"I accept my defeat. I made a wrong decision. I apolo…"

"Don't apologise. After all, Seto Kaiba never makes a wrong decision."

"Don't rub it in." He snarled. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Ironic, isn't it? You were so cold ten years ago. And still I slept with you. I loved you, cared for you. Now I'm your wife. You bestow your love so generously upon me. And that too, in front of the entire world. You felicitate me with expensive diamonds, and other luxurious gifts, and still…" her words lingered, her eyes flashed in anger and pain.

"Still what?"

"Still I won't give you the peace your heart so desperately seeks."

"Do you love me?"

Bitterness and hurt burned like acids in her belly. "Since when do you believe in clichés like love?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"It's a ridiculous question."

"It's a simple yes and no question. Do you love me?"

"NO."

"You're lying."

She shouldn't have lied because he did the unexpected.

With the swirl of an arm, Téa found herself in his grasp. Seto grabbed her by her waist. His hold was strong. And Téa was unavoidably detained. Light blues flashed dangerously in a warning, dark blues ignored it. She cringed as his face tightened. A muscle twitched along his jaw line. Her knees gave in at their close proximity. For a moment there, she thought she would fall on the floor, but he wouldn't let her move. Her hands tightened around his unyielding muscles. His arms supporting her, he was all pure indomitable strength. She was shivering, uneasy in his hold. He relaxed his grip in a gentle embrace; bringing her close. More close. The closeness clouding her sense of control.

"Seto…"

"Ssshh..." He cupped her face, feathering a gentle kiss and hushing her words. No more words.

Their breaths dissolving, eyes lowering. He was searching for a nameless clue in her, and she was getting restless by the second. His tantalizing caresses breaching her fragile barrier. Unaware and unconscious, her hands found their way to the shock of his hair. Controlled by a magnetic magical impulse, she brought his face closer. Involuntarily, their lips parted. His probing, hers inviting. The touch brushed. Few moans escaped. Their entire existence was in complete contradiction. The gap was of ten years and… Desires and sensuality that's what it was all about. And in the midst of sensual desire, Téa made the biggest blunder. Swayed in the moment, she closed her eyes. And it was all the consent he needed. For a breathless second, his grasp clung to her face like hot silk. Dear heavens, he loved her and just how much he needed her. And there, he declared his love for her with a kiss. It was a gentle, erotic touch, re-acquainting the fire of hot flames, blazing, dancing and teasing. The senses danced through their lips; the touch of two moist and mingling mouths spoke volumes.

It was a lover's kiss, an apologetic kiss, a kiss with the new beginnings, and the new promises.

It was a kiss without an end.

It was beautiful yet fierce. It was bold and playful, warm, yet aggressive. It was untamed and wild.

And then, somehow, between the magical moments, reality hit her. She angrily bit his lower lip. He moaned painfully in her mouth. The aftermath of the pending tension was just too strong. Their limbs shaking, both felt the rush of being on pins and needles. Since neither could find the strength to stand, they both collapsed on the nearby couch. Nature had taken its course on the adamant jerks. Both flushed to their innermost core, blushing to the roots of their hairs, shivering, shuddering, and scattering like pollen grains in the change of winds. Both were thinking exactly the same thing.

_'If we had sex, we'll have a heart attack.'_


	25. Chapter 25

Seto's lean, powerful length tensed. Did he hear her correct?

Still collapsed on the couch, he hid his arousal, and swore under the breath. The pull of her mouth, her sweet feminine fragrance lingered on his skin. He ached to gather her close, and take her lips in another kiss…

"_Please_, leave."

It took him a second to decipher the pleading in her voice. He looked at her questioningly. Téa didn't look at him. But something akin to satisfaction flashed through his eyes as he realized she wasn't entirely unaffected. Her face was red. Her eyes full of tears. Her breath had grown shallow and rapid. She was quivering with tension, and didn't know how to proceed.

This situation was equally vulnerable, frustrating and unfulfilling for her.

So why was she resisting?

Head bowed low, Téa stared at the floor, but remained on the couch, sitting next to him, and clinging to a cushion as though to a lifeline.

"Must you insist upon continuing this farce?" He asked, not unkindly. "Ten years of repression not enough?"

"I refuse to get sidetracked by lust. But believe me, I've no intentions to hurt you or your pride."

Her apology was genuine. But she was denying him sex on unreasonable grounds. Seto wondered if he had acted too soon in kissing her.

"That's your final decision."

"It is. I can't afford complications. Not with you."

Seto gave a self-derisive laughter. He felt his happiness gutted alive. A moment ago, she kissed him with abandon. And now... Shaking his head, he sighed. _'I just had to fall for her.'_

"You're a cruel woman, wife."

He stole another kiss, and left.

Téa palmed her face and dissolved in tears of remorse. For the first time in her life she felt undignified for holding that sexual leverage against him.

Her treacherous body had responded feverishly to his touch. Her stomach tightened, a deep, dark energy rooting in her pelvic region. A powerful desirous need to have him had clawed through her. She wanted him, and wanted him with a ferocity she couldn't deny. Her body yearned for his touch. With the years of well-cultivated discipline, indifference and abstinence at risk, it's precisely what she feared.

Sexual emotions made things disturbingly complex. That's what started the whole mess ten years ago. And she had enough trouble on her plate to last two lifetimes. With her self-control slipping, she doubted her ability to play the subtle game of passive-aggression with her saboteurs, Seto included.

In the past, she relied on her extended family. But now it was no longer the case. Their recent actions taught her that it was an uncaring world. On the surface things seemed natural. But below it, it's every man or woman for him or herself.

She had placed enormous amount of trust in Marik only to have it crushed again. And with the looks of it, Seto was no different. Together, they baited Renée, conspired and damaged her reputation in the business world, took control of her stocks, and exploited her drunken state to turn her birthday celebration into a wedding.

The mere foundation of her marriage lay on a bet.

Getting up from the couch, Téa wiped her tears. She stepped into the bathroom and washed her face. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she stared at her reflection, and wondered if she should rinse her mouth and get rid of his taste. Acutely aware of her emotional failing, she couldn't find it in herself to rinse her mouth. The feel of Seto's lips stayed with her. But her eyes though bloodshot remained cold. Digging deeper, she reached for those emotions that helped her survive.

"Stay strong." She promised herself. "It's all about mindset. Parting even an inch is to invite disaster. So hang in there. Hang in there until they're isolated, divided, and destroyed."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiba Residence<strong>

Kaiba junior, Mokuba, and Mana were busy brain storming in the study. The topic was to decide mom and dad's honeymoon, with the full family included in the package.

"I give!" Mokuba said. "Exactly what do we have in mind?"

"I've decided." Renée said firmly. Mr. Martin had plant the idea in her head. "We're going to the Himalayas. About time you guys meet rest of the family."

**The Eleventh Hour.**

"Grandpa Ed, you'll have exactly one hour to make arrangements."

"Fear not, kiddo. They won't know what hit them."

Reassured, Renée turned to the lieutenant. "Uncle Roland?"

"Things are taken care of, young missy."

The house staff wailed dramatically as the self appointed General in the history of the Kaiba-war finished her coco.

Mokuba said. "It's time."

Renée smiled. Inwardly, she shook like a frost-tipped leaf. Valiant Colonel, Mana, took the General's little hand and helped her on the study desk.

Standing 4'2 tall, she looked at her battalion of brave soldiers.

"Grandpa, uncle! Brother and sister in arms! In this _column_ hour..."

"Solemn." Captain, i.e. Mokuba, corrected.

"Solemn hour, we wage a war against our enemy. An enemy who is also our friend, related to us by _milk_ line."

"Blood line."

"Blood line! Our enemy is smart, resourceful, and intelligent. And outnumber us one to ten. They operate on a no prisoner policy." The group shivered collectively. Numerous degrees of punishments, including detentions and substantial amount of loss in pocket allowances went through their mind.

"YET, we wage this war against them to achieve a higher purpose. We seek Freedom, Immortality, Happiness and Prosperity for full three weeks. And we will not abandon our goal until we achieve it. They may have unlimited power and money, but we'll fight for our birth right with true valour. We will defend what is OURS. TOGETHER, we will bring our enemy down. TOGETHER, we will achieve our goal."

Fear vanished in thin air. And the battalion cheered the blood pumping words.

"What do want?"

"FAMILY VACATION."

"What do we want?"

"FAMILY VACATION."

"Good. Team Alpha will finalise the arrangements." Kid went through the details. Ed and Roland nodded. "Team Bravo i.e. Dude and Mana will ambush mum. And as for me," she smirked. "I'll handle dad."


	26. Chapter 26

"We'll mobilize steel for Kaiba-land theme parks..."

Post lunch, ten top ranking directors of CKIC gathered in the board room. The agenda was KC's steel supplies, and a mid-market acquisition in Far East and China.

Téa chaired the meeting. Mr. Martin sat on her right. Mokuba's seat to her left remained unoccupied.

Seto, in a brow raising reaction, sat at the opposite end of the table. He was in his classic Kaiba mode. Arms folded across his chest. Expression cold, gaze bleak, and fixed exclusively on her.

The room's atmosphere felt oppressive. Top brass, both sides, found it difficult to concentrate. They seemed anxious at Mr. Kaiba's barely veiled hostility. Discreetly eyeing each other conspiratorially, they wondered the reason behind his formal rigidity.

"…It's a vertically-integrated firm…" Téa continued, impassive and focused.

But she knew that look. Ruthless, self-absorbed, and just the slight tinge of devil-may-care… she had seen people cower underneath it. Ignoring the full force of his attention, she maintained professionalism. Inwardly, she couldn't conceal her amusement. Seto was in distress. She knew the cause. Or more aptly, 'she' was the cause.

However it was unsettling for other employees. So she decided to finish the meeting.

"...There are southern regions where…"

'I'd love to lick you. Run my tongue all over. Oh baby! Yeah! Oh, yeah!' – Seto's cell phone rang.

All eyes and heads turned to him.

"I'll call you back."

Pin drop silence.

Then few snickers escaped in the room, along with polite coughs, and shuffling of papers. Téa dissolved in laughter. The tension in the room diffused. Seto regarded her skeptically.

"It'll be an interesting contribution," she said, earning few laughs. "Excuse us, gentlemen."

The executives got the message loud and clear. They got up. Sharing knowing smiles and winks they began to file out. She used the opportunity and fed more fodder to the gossip mill. Instantly buzzing her secretary. "Cancel all meetings. Hold calls until further notice. Make a dinner reservation for tonight, and book us a honeymoon suite."

Seto's expression turned congenial. "Impressive."

"Was it? I try…"

"Make my life difficult?"

"Perk of a Kaiba!" She shrugged. "Don't mind me. Go ahead. Enjoy your virtual debauchery."

"Care to join?"

"I could. But that would beat the purpose of this game."

Approaching her chair, Seto towered over her. A frown creased his brow. Something close to anger but not quite hurt flashed through his eyes. He caught her by the shoulders, as if jolting her awake. "Not everything is a game."

Téa read the stark notes of longing in his voice. She feared the grip on her own rationality slipping at his close proximity.

"So your phone developed a mind of its own?" Previous jovialness gone. Her seriousness unsettled him. Seto stepped back. "You employed vulgarity. No doubt to tarnish my reputation. I simply used it to my advantage. Now you complain?"

Through his sulky moods he wanted to give the impression of a husband deprived of conjugal bliss in bed... which, in its own right, was absolutely true. But Téa turned the table at last minute. She gave her audience the impression of a newly married couple, indulging in kinky, hot, office sex.

"What do you want me to do? Just tell me."

A humourless smile crept across her face. She rose from her chair and approached him. Face to face, eye to eye. "Let's have it. All out no holds barred."

"You're my family." He confessed. "I don't see a future without you. What can I do to make you believe?" Baring his soul. "If you haven't the decency to trust yourself, trust me."

"Release me from pre-nup." Seto taken aback narrowed his eyes. Wheels in his head turned, calculating the risk. "Hold that thought. You're evaluating the options. You're thinking if I'll stay with you without the pre-nup. Relationships don't work that way..."

"You love me?"

A moment stretched to an eternity.

"Yes."

The breath shuddered from his lungs at her declaration, loud enough to breach the stillness between them. Seto took her face in his palm. Deliberately, he cupped the curve of her cheek, forcing her to look at him. He felt the tremors of tension coursing through her. She looked so damn fragile. He ached to kiss her, touch her, hide her, and protect her... a part of him tempted to lock her in a tower and throw away the key.

"You want me?"

"Always."

She gave him the truth. Defenceless, vulnerable, in pain, emotions clouded... torn between heart and head... but she gave him the truth. He closed the distance between them. His forehead resting on hers, his breath a mere whisper on her lips... his touch a soothing caress, for an endless moment, he stood holding her. Both trembled, on the verge of tears, but somewhat at peace.

"Do you trust me?"

"No." – The spell broke.

Stung by the bluntness his mouth twisted. He searched her eyes for an answer. His mood changed from bliss to bewilderment.

Out of his grasp, Téa moved back. She avoided his gaze. Her hands clutched the table behind her for support. She was an inch away from becoming an emotional wreck.

"Release me from pre-nup. Relinquish your rights over Renée's sole custody. Until you do that, I cannot trust you."

"Then I'll live without your trust." Even as the words left his mouth, Seto instinctively knew he'd lost. "Go right ahead. Treat me with contempt. It's what you do best."

Bitter resentment replaced the vulnerability from a moment ago. Her eyes shut, opening with a fierce determination.

"I trusted you with Renée. You used her to trap me. I trusted you with my birthday celebration. You turned it into a wedding reception. I rescind the offer to buy KC. You bought my management. You destroyed my integrity, and brand name. You turned **us** into a salacious, tabloid segment. Our marriage was a media circus. Today, you played a third rated, pornographic ringtone, in the middle of a meeting. And you did it intentionally to jeopardize my authority. I haven't retaliated, Seto. Why is that? Someone holding you in contempt would've shook the foundations you stand upon. I haven't. It's within my power to do so. But I haven't."

A haunted smile on his lips and a crushing tightness in his chest, he stood quietly...

"And you accuse me for not trusting you?" Her voice calm and dignified, but her eyes a dry stone wall, Téa continued. "You want a future. Start working on our 'present.'" – She gave him another chance. "And Seto, for my money, any guy marrying a drunken girl, doesn't sound desperate for love."

"Don't form bias judgements." He challenged. She didn't know anything about the wedding, or the events that transpired it.

Conceding the point, she raised her hands. "Fair enough. But at the risk of sounding conceited, and perhaps indecent...I journeyed ten thousand miles, across seven continents, to 'be you.'" She was referring to her success. Seto closed his eyes. Knowing what came next. This is what he feared. "I'll destroy it all. And I mean everything." – Including myself. "To elude you..."

"Téa..."

"Cancel the pre-nup. Arrange for Renée's joint custody."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"That was harsh."

Mr. Martin said. He was waiting in her office.

"He needs tough love."

"You handled that ringtone situation admirably. There was minor gossip. But it eventually died down. I guess Perkin's affair with his secretary has more spice than yours."

Téa smiled, settling behind her desk. "Remind me to increase his bonus on Christmas." Mr. Martin laughed. "Have you procured the item I requested?"

His laughter died. Concern filled in his eyes. Removing a small, eraser sized, silver case from his jacket, he put it on the table.

"Thank you." Téa opened the case, and removed the red and yellow coated pill.

She took the tablet. It was designed to induce heart palpitations within 24- 48 hours of its intake. To her, this measure was necessary to execute the wounded gazelle gambit. Insomnia, stress, lack of rest, and emotional turmoil to blame for her distress, no one would know that she provoked an infraction. She was going to exploit their sympathy, and use their low morale, to judge them individually.

"Have you prepared the Will?"

"In event of your death or other unseen circumstances, that could render you incapable... leadership will be assigned to Mokuba under my complete guidance. All personnel and staff will retain their positions. There'll be no major structural changes. I've also prepared the letter to inform the shareholders, offering them complete justification. So there's not much to fear over market speculations. Considering Mr. Kaiba's state of mind and level of grief, Rumana Jones will continue handling KC, and all its international offices, until he is stable to take control. As per your instructions, I've also made a detailed list of your real estates, jewelleries, bank accounts, and other funds, with who gets what and when. It's all organized. But I don't intend to use this probate. So kindly make sure to come back alive and in one piece."

Tone polite but firm, Mr. Martin didn't leave much room for argument. Téa graced him with a smile. Then sensing his hesitancy inquired.

"Something on your mind?"

"It's not my place to ask. But you left Mr. Kaiba in a fix. By coming clean how you feel - you disarmed him with the truth. But at the same time, drove him into a corner. He is isolated. He won't tell you about Marik. His insecurity wouldn't let him. And pre-nup is his trump card. Dissolve that, he loses his only control over you. If he doesn't, you leave him. Either way, he's done for."

"Don't underestimate my husband, Mr. Martin."

"You love him. So why go this far?"

True she loved him. Saw him as her anchor. But she wanted him as her strength and not weakness. Rumana and Marik had exploited Seto's insecurity against her. And that's something she wasn't willing to forgive. What Seto needed most right now was clarity of mind. He had to understand that she was always his. She loved him, slept with him, ten years ago, on her own freewill.

But his recent stunt to confine her through a pre-nup had pushed the envelope. It hurt her to see a man of his calibre coerced and deceived... which is why it became necessary to isolate him from them.

"Our roles reversed. I'm playing his part from a decade old drama. He once taught me that dignity is non-negotiable. It's everything worth fighting for. I'm simply living up to his expectations."


	27. Chapter 27

"Time alignment?"

"Check."

"Phones switched to vibratory mode?"

"Check."

"For the CEO," Mokuba eyed Renée. "Emotional speech?"

"Check."

"Manipulating elements?"

"Check."

"Threatening note?"

"Check."

All set, Mokuba smirked triumphantly. "For the President," he tuned in while Mana went over the requirements.

"Chocolate Bonbons?"

"Check."

"Vulnerable pup look?"

"Check."

"Lasso?"

"Double check."

The elevator opened. The conspirators hugged each other. Time to divide and conquer.

There was a polite but firm knock. Followed by a quick - 'come in.' The door opened, and Renée ran into the waiting arms of her irritated and annoyed father.

"Good afternoon dad! You busy?"

Despite the tough decision making, Seto graced her with an honest smile. "I'm never busy for you. Come sit."

Her eagerness drained. She saw right through her father's mask. She resigned to a chair in front of him, and carefully studied his demeanour. He stood before her. With the top three buttons of his shirt undone, and sleeves rolled up. His jacket and tie recklessly discarded over the table. His eyes looked tensed and exhausted, with deep lines of stress on his forehead.

_'Mum, what've you done now?'_

"How come you're not surprised to see me?"

"Next time, tell those buffoons to dodge the secret camera."

Uh-oh! Position compromised. This was a heavy blow for the General. Enemy was partially aware of the attack. Now what? Renée gulped and said the next thing that popped in her head.

"I thought we did."

"There's another one by the… don't worry, I'll show you later."

She inwardly heaved a sigh in relief. Thank god, patriarch didn't suspect.

"Renée? Explain to me, why you and Mokuba are dressed in combats? And where are they?"

"They're visiting mother."

"May I enquire after the nature of this combative visit?"

"Daaad! You promised an outing." She vacated her chair and approached him. Her tiny hands dropped on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He cast aside her concerns. "Care for ice cream?"

"No thanks." She hesitated briefly and then. "You're having mum trouble?"

"What makes you say that?"

It was a shot in the dark. She knew she had to overcome the 'mum trouble' first, to set the right mood for her original plans.

"It's _inelegant_."

_'Inelegant?'_ Seto frowned. _'Irrelevant,'_ his brain pitched in. "It's irrelevant," he corrected.

"Exactly."

"No, it's not inele… never mind."

"I was right, wasn't I? King is in check by the Queen."

"You mean in irrelevant?"

"Father, you're confusing me."

"All right daughter, yes the king is in check by the queen."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Seto scowled. This was stupid. He loved his kid, but he didn't need a sixty second problem solving session from his nine year old. His wife had badly roughed his ego. And now his daughter was severely bruising it.

"I'm the father. And you're no Dr Phil, understood." This was the reminder of roles in the family. "Who taught you chess?"

"Mumsie, I know it's your favourite game." A moment later. "Papa, who's Dr Phil?"

Seto gritted his teeth in frustration. His headache was back. "Never mind."

"Dad, please. Tell me what's wrong?"

The child was persistent. For few minutes, father and daughter were engaged in a silent eye battle. Seto warned. But Renée being Renée didn't give up.

Seto sighed. "Your mother used a devious strategy. She was selectively honest. But confessed less than necessary. She's also holding a moral high ground. She doesn't trust me. But she wants to give me another chance."

"How will she do that?"

"By forcing my hand. She wants me to dissolve the pre-nup."

"Wow! Mother's good."

That did it. "You underrate your father?" His tone mildly harsh.

"I'd never do that. But don't _estimate_ the opponent."

"Underestimate."

Renée stood silent, deeply thinking over the details. "Mum's always selectively honest when she is hiding something."

She was siding with her father. If mum discovered, it'll be the end of her little world. Kaiba household members were under a dormant oath to not interfere. Renée Kaiba was about to renounce her vow. She looked at her father. Seto understood her inner turmoil. He took her hand in his.

"Robin Hood, my lips are sealed," he assured. Family politics at its finest!

"Mum's giving you another chance. She wants you to release her from the pre-nup... not marriage." At that, Seto's eyes widened. "She didn't say anything about annulment, did she? What I don't get is...what's with the sudden change? I mean until yesterday, she wanted out..."

Seto inhaled sharply. His wife never revealed her strengths, only the side effects. And now, she had made her first bold, offensive move.

Mirror reflects reality, but reality can be deceiving. In a classic mirror effect, she used his guilt against him. Her out of the blue confession, penetrated his mind emotionally, threw him off his centre, making him vulnerable to her indirect manipulations. She then built on his insecurities, making him acutely aware, how far she could go. No wonder she controlled the dynamics between them.

Mrs. Kaiba was not to be taken lightly. Her skills untapped, he couldn't even begin to fathom her limits. And if the theory behind her selective honesty was true... it begged the question what exactly was she hiding, and why? What changed between them in such a short time?

Unless, pre-nup blocked her from achieving or disposing something... but what could be it? If anything pre-nup played to her advantage. So it wasn't so much the achievement… as it was the disposal. The only way pre-nup could hinder her plans were if she was planning to sell, give, or transfer her possessions to someone else. The only way that was possible was through a Will. Why would she make a Will? This needed further consideration.

"Dad? Earth calling, father?"

Out of his trance, Seto hugged her. They made a good team. "Where do you wanna go?"

Time to set the plan in action! Renée broke his embrace, and got back to her chair. She smiled the smile that shot straight to his heart, and spoke in an overly excited voice. "I had the coolest dream last night."

"Uh-huh! And you saw…"

"Snow! Lots and lots of snow! Snow peaked mountains! Beautiful valley of flowers! Tracks and trails where we were biking, and crystal clear waters where we were rafting and… and…" Renée placed her head on the desk. Seto raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I saw us camping near the glacial lake. There was a large bonfire. We were roasting marshmallows, and drinking coco, and you were telling me stories. And then, I saw a beautiful house near the foothills of Annapurna Mountains." She went on and on without any pause and without raising her head from the desk.

"Hold your horses, Joan of Arc. You saw a house at the foothills of the Annapurna Mountains?" She nodded. "You couldn't possibly be referring to the Himalayas?"

"Nepal. Yes. Why?"

"And this house?"

"Belongs to us. Please dad, you'll love it. It's beautiful…"

"Sweetheart, I love you." Renée got excited. "This trip, however, is simply out of the question." And here, her smile turned into a scowl.

Time to change the strategy! The manipulative elements were in order. In less than three seconds, her lips thrust out in a prefect pout. Face coloured to the deepest shade of crimson. Dark azures were mildly watery, pleading, begging and harbouring the hurt of the entire world. Her head tilted towards the ground and… Seto missed a beat.

At that moment, he surrendered to her wishes.

But just to see what his daughter was cut off, he played along. "I see your uncle is successful in training you. Remind me to have a word with him later."

Not what she was expecting. Renée gathered that the flawlessly mastered pup looks must have left a deep impact on her papa, time for plan B. And so began the emotional saga. "Is this how you see things dad?"

"Kid, stop blackmailing me."

She sniffed. "Why would I blackmail you?" Looking with those adorably cute eyes and Seto forgot to breathe. "Like you said, I'm just a kid. But is it wrong of me to request some of your precious time? I never knew anything about you when I was young, and now, when you're here… you have no time for me." Her face redder than a tomato. She refused to look at her father, and again rested her head on the desk, continuing her emotional speech. "One day I'll grow up and leave you. How will you feel then? NO DAD, I never wished to disturb you. All I ever wanted was to have you as my best friend. Is this too much to ask?" She sobbed.

"Renée?" Her head jerked up at the iciness in his voice. "Let me see that note." Seto was standing right next to her.

Aw crap! Busted!

_'RUN… RUN FOR YOUR LIFE,'_ the small voice in her head screamed.

This was one horrible, stomach churning moment. Cat was out of the bag and the secret weapon discovered. Despite the inward struggle, she maintained her calm and switched on to a new tactic. "Ha! Ha! What note?" Forgetting all about her sobs, she laughed nervously, refuting his claims.

Seto was having none of it. "Renée?" He stared down at her.

The blood drained from her face at his intimidating look. Her dark azures glinted in fear as Seto stood 6'2 to her 4'2, denying her an escape route. The ground shook beneath her feet. Her heart beat in her mouth. Her head bowed low in sheer embarrassment. She was trembling. She had underestimated her father and failed her battalion. With shivering fingers, she handed the note and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

Seto laughed inwardly. He was enjoying this part of the parenthood. After reading the note carefully, he recognised Mana's penmanship.

"Divide and conquer, impressive. What makes you think you're capable of convincing me to accept your proposal?"

Renée raised her head. Relieved at the lack of term 'punishment or grounded.' It took her few seconds to take in the gravity of his question. Was he challenging her personal skills? So what if she was nine? She was more than capable of running an organisation. And didn't she just help him?

Ms. Kaiba was furious. Dark blues flashed at dark blues in raw anger. Her hand tightened in small fist as she placed them on her hips. Her face scrunched up, reflecting the sparks of her mother. Seto couldn't help feeling proud. His mini version was waging a war against him. Bless her!

"Mr. Kaiba," child fumed, "need I remind you, I'm your daughter. And not just your daughter, your _only_ daughter."

"And…and… _dad_…"

"Yes."

"I forgot the rest of the speech. Can I have the note back, _please_?"

"Sure, darling."

"Thank you." She missed the sarcasm. "Now, where was I?"

"Let's see, somewhere at the threatening part, with you being my _only_ daughter…"

"Oh, yes. Well…this is a little stupid, isn't it?"

"A lot actually," he laughed, "but I like it."

"C'mon dad, be a good sport. Please. It'll be so much fun. Just think about it, you'll be meeting Seth and Nekhen…"

"Who's Seth?" Seto didn't like this.

"Mom didn't tell you about him?"

_'Him?'_ Seto definitely didn't like the sound of this.

"O she loves him so much and… please daddy, make this trip as a present for all the birthdays you've missed… not that I'm complaining," well, in truth, she was.

Reaching the phone, he dialled. "Roland, brief ground control. We're leaving for Himalayas in next hour."

"Sir, chartered course for KC craft 1 is ready. We're awaiting your arrival."

Renée sank in his chair as Seto eyed her in astonishment.

"I see you've packed."

"What do you expect? I am your daughter."


	28. Chapter 28

"My answer is No. And there's nothing you amateurs can do to change it."

Lured by her favourite chocolates, Téa missed the unholy look they shared.

**Half an hour later…**

"Everything all right?" Mokuba inquired amiably.

- _Glare!_

"Feelin' comfy?" Mana asked.

- _Lethal glare!_

"Anything you need?" Mokuba asked.

- _Lethal glare and a grunt!_

The two conspirators gulped. "We'll be back soon."

"Good afternoon, folks. This is your captain speaking. KC craft 1 is now ready to take off. Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten…"

"Renée, get back to your seat. NOW!" Seto needed pain killers.

A hyperactive daughter with the gift of mispronunciations, two corrupted teenagers with access to the unlimited resources, and a fuming wife, recently abducted from her office. All packed together for a three week holiday in a somewhat remote location. Yes, he most definitely needed pain killers.

"Sorry dad," the junior putting an end to the torture, joined her father.

With the arrangements made, KC craft 1 was ready to take off. Goodbye London. Hello Nepal. Few minutes later, Seto decided to check on his wife.

Not wanting to suffer alone. "C'mon, let's go see your mother."

"Aye, Aye Sir."

He opened the door and stilled at the sight. Téa was sitting on an armchair. Dressed in a corporate wear, her hands tied with a rope. Her mouth restricted with a duct tape. Light blues regarded the dark ones in fury. His heart lurched.

Approaching her, he gently removed the tape from her mouth…

"This plane will not land at Kathmandu. I'll _mmmphh_," and fixed it right back.

"You'll do no such thing. Nod if you agree. And I'll relieve you of your bearings."

Left with no choice, Mrs. Kaiba swallowed the bitter pill and nodded. Seto kept his word, and removed the restrictions. Rubbing her chafed wrist, her eyes glinting in anger zeroed in on him. Renée stood next to her father, preparing herself for another round of family drama. Mum looked angry. That furious colour racing through her cheekbones was a clear indication. It was time to act before mum launched her verbal attack.

"That'll be enough." Kid issued.

Mum and dad left their mute eye battle and turned to her.

The youngest of the Kaiba clan fisted her hands, placed them on her hips, and frowned at them. "Why can't you calm down and act like normal parents? I deserve a good family vacation. Is this too much to ask?"

Seto and Téa stared at each other in disbelief.

"Mom please!" Drama. Pure, one hundred percent… drama. Eyes watery, thick dark lashes fanning her cute face, and a voice emotional enough to put an angel to shame. "Just do this for me. I'll never ask for anything else. I promise." Renée sobbed through the fake waterworks."

Seto was on the verge of heart attack if it were not for Téa's hand holding him. Mother for her part, was silent and unshaken.

"Can you do that? Please." She begged. "Dad?" Seto shook his head in confirmation. Junior smirked inwardly. She knew dad would be the first to crack. Honestly speaking, it was mom she was worried about.

"I love you both. You drive me crazy but I still love you. But if I hear one more noise…" she eyed her parents strictly. "You both will be grounded. And I MEAN IT."

A moment later, the little devil approached the door. "Renée…?" The calm before a storm in her mother's voice stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Make sure to wash your hands. Especially, your palm. I doubt that ink will come off easily."

Busted! And Seto laughed. "Come here, kiddo," daddy just couldn't resist the junior. Even Téa smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter in such a beautiful moment.

"Who is Seth?"

Once Renée had left, Téa had changed in khaki and a white top. She and Seto were in their room, instructing their staff on their respective laptops. Seto had breached the silence between them.

"My son."

"What?"

Mrs. Kaiba smiled at her husband's discomfort. "I adopted him two years ago."

"Oh!" _'Ohh!'_ the information finally sank in.

Before he could begin with his series of questions, Téa interrupted. Keeping her laptop aside, she folded her arms. Her gaze fixed on him. "I'd like to know _about_… about the wedding," she posed, fiddling with 'The Blue Hope,' - her wedding ring.

Seto observed her carefully. He was pleased at the shade of pink on her cheeks. But what caught his eye were her bare feet.

A thin lutetium chain graced her left ankle. This chain was one of the many gifts from him to her. The chain was a token of surprise, a clue in his riddle to solve the puzzle of their clandestine destination.

Inwardly, he was relieved that she had at least symbolically appreciated his gift. Symbolically - because the chain was meant to grace her neck, but Téa had cleverly used it on her ankle, regarding it as a shackle. Without using the necessary words, she had framed him a tyrant. Her biting wit was not lost upon him.

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't have any recollections of the evening. I was quite light-headed after the supper."

Seto kept his laptop nearby and elucidated the events.

**Flashback: Two Days Ago. B'day celebrations**** - ****Stage one: Surprise Seduction.**

La Belle Époque or the beautiful French era revived when dressed in a classic white silk, sleeveless gown, Téa glided through the stairs.

This newly designed A-line dress, inspired from the Edwardian fashion, was a gift from Mai. It was a tribute, not only for her birthday but also for their friendship.

_Someone's_… head turned. _'Captivating, very regal,'_ complimented his eyes.

Thus began the game of surprise seduction and wild imagination. Seto, unexpectedly, offered her a sign of purity in the form of a white rose.

Téa, somewhat shocked, accepted it with an unsure smile. However she missed a little significant detail… Seto took her bare left wrist in his hand. She was about to protest when he dressed it with a ten stone white diamond bracelet. The bracelet was masterfully concealed in the rose. Each diamond in itself was a promise. A promise of eternity! It was a gesture, to make up for the hurt and pain of forgotten years, but most importantly, for the cruel remark of calling her a 'Gold Digger.' It was his unspoken apology.

But it wasn't the exquisite stones; sparkling on her wrist that caught her attention. It was his sudden touch… the touch of his warm and caring fingers, leaving her speechless. - _First surprise of the evening!_

Before Téa could find her voice, he further enhanced the effects by feathering a tender kiss on the back of her hand. Now that was totally uncalled for... And did her breath hitched, her heart raced or her head spin? Absolutely not… Ha!

Seto, for his part, felt he had tasted fire. His lips mourned the lost contact. Eyes, burning in touching the mechanism of her body… taking in the information of her fine curves… a gesture, his hands could kill for. The atmosphere reeked of high sexual tension.

That is until…

"Lot of silkworms are living under a false name." He made the face in disgust over Mai's design.

Standing in the far corner, Ed and Renée slapped their foreheads.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Renée reported over her mobile.

"Just make them leave the house. We'll handle from here," Mokuba instructed.

"Make sure dad doesn't lose his focus."

"Roger that."

"Good luck Houston. Over and out," kid disconnected, eagerly waiting for her mother's response.

Téa was light-headed from the afternoon wine, followed by more drinks at an early supper. Sure, the unexpected gift along with that kiss took her by surprise, but his crude remark ruined the blissful moment.

"Thank you." She stated politely, looking at her bracelet. "Nice suit! I haven't seen you in this before." Her fingers played with the lapels of the dark material, as her eyes observed the elegance and craft. "I wonder if the style will ever come back." And there, the light blues darted with the dark ones, returning the equal offensive note on courteous terms.

Seto smirked at her sharp charms while Ed and Renée slapped their respective foreheads.

"Shall we?" The chivalry displayed. Seto offered his arm. Téa accepted. The two headed towards the exit.

All the roads were leading to Rome but through the garage, and Téa was definitely in for another surprise.

"Nice ride," she made the admiring comment with a faraway look in her eye.

Seto unlocked the car. He was about to hold her door when she teasingly stroke the beauty on wheels.

"All alloy. Quad overhead camshaft. 48-valve, 60 degree V12, maximum speed over 200 mph. Can accelerate from 0 to 100 in 3.8 seconds, six models ever made. I even like the colour. Cheque or cash?" _'Good taste Seto but what're you trying to stir?'_

"Not for sale," he retorted, ignoring her last comment both spoken and silent.

It was a beautiful Aston Martin coupe. Specially modified in silver colour. Each and exact specification was according to her taste. A taste, she had once discussed with him ten years ago about her favourite feature in a modern car that would look good on him.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked, watching Téa slipping into the driver's seat.

"Driving."

"Get back," he was by her side, kneeling to drag her out.

"Why? Chauvinism desist a woman from driving? C'mon Seto, as you said earlier, we are _partners_."

Seto gritted his teeth at his soon-to-be wife's manipulative remark. Left with no option, he stood, clenched his fist, and banged it on the car's rooftop.

Reluctantly, he settled in the passenger seat. "You do not fear me."

Téa smiled mischievously. The car took to the road, heading towards the rendezvous where Mai, Mokuba, and Mana were waiting.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Drink to me only with thine eyes,<em>

_And I will pledge with mine;_

_Or leave a kiss but in the cup_

_And I'll not look for wine._

From Ben Johnson to Celia.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback… Stage: Surprise Seduction and Wild Imagination<strong>

Téa was about to park the car in front of the pre-agreed bar. But Seto instructed her to another venue…a private airfield. _Second surprise of the evening!_

Her grip on the wheel tightened. "That's not part of the plan."

"I know."

"Then…?"

He read the desperation in her voice.

Yes, Téa was desperate. She wanted to know what he had in stored for her. Since afternoon, he was exercising his subtle control. She may be light-headed but she could see through his efforts of organizing a late night party, and above all, accepting Mai on the guest list. She had a feeling that Seto's intentions, veiled motives, in acting so generous. Though what those motives were… she didn't know? Therefore, keeping up her caution, she had told her staff to make sure, the bar served her non-alcoholic drinks, but now that the location was changed, she felt nervous.

Sensing her panic, he explained. "I changed the location to surprise you."

"And I ruined it. Should I apologize?"

"Just drive."

**At the airfield…**

With _glamour_ on his right, and _elegance_ on his left, Mokuba felt nothing short of royalty. He, Mai, and Mana were waiting in his limousine.

"Where are they?"

"Patience Mana," Mai said. Apparelled in Fontana's black, Tie-Waist dress, the vivacious duellist was representing her signature move i.e. Elegant Egotist.

Glamorous Mana tactfully hid her yawn. Opening the door, the Pre-Raphaelite beauty, dressed in a light turquoise laced, knee length piece, stepped out in the night. In the pale moonlight, under the starlit skies, Mokuba's eyes followed her. The winds were harsh. Mana shivered. But not for long. Mokuba draped his dinner jacket over her shoulders, and pulled her in his arms.

Before they could kiss, Mai cleared the playing field with her feather duster. "All right kids, playtime's over. They're here."

Mana's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Mokuba canvassed.

"Téa is driving." Mai observed. "This evening is damned."

**The Blimp…**_Third surprise of the evening!_

The blood drained from Téa's face as she got out of the car.

_'Why the blimp?'_ Her thinking cap misfit.

"Where are we going?"

"Walk with me. And you'll have your answers."

His tone left no margin for refusal. Speechless, Téa probed within herself. She was dizzy. Yes. Inebriated? No. The question was to take the risk of walking the red carpet with him. The question was of trust. Should she trust him? She never got the chance to make up her mind.

Seto's one stubborn look was enough. "I'll be your escort for the evening." With that he presented his arm.

Téa looked at him, and then at his arm. A spark ignited in her. Without thinking, she locked with him; together they walked towards the waiting dirigible.

**Let there be light and there was light…**_Fourth surprise of the evening!_

Ten Swarovski crystal chandeliers illuminated. One by one!

Seto had outdone himself. For Eclecticism was the word. The interiors of the blimp were decorated with the mixed combination of Persian, Renaissance, and oriental motif style, creating an enigmatic and romantic atmosphere.

While Mokuba, Mana and Mai were busy gaping at the grand interiors of the pure solid gold room… her eyes entangled with his.

Téa couldn't react. She couldn't move, couldn't even breathe… all she did was stared at him in disbelief. She understood that he was trying to influence her behaviour. Though what she couldn't grasp was why would he use such an emotionally involved approach?

_'Don't do this, Seto. Don't do this. Certain desires are not meant for gratification.'_

She feared the minute. But more than that she feared what secrets her eyes gave away in that one single stare. Knowing his ability to read her like an open book, she realized it had to be far too many. Light blues broke the spell, glancing downwards in shame. While the dark blues remained fixed, sharing the blame.

Mokuba approached them, carrying two drinks.

"If your heart is warm with happiness; you'll definitely need a flute," he proposed, offering the glass to the birthday girl. "And if sorrow chills your heart, then here, big bro, you have too."

Téa took a small sip concealing her smile. Seto took the flute but glared at him.

"Your idea of a toast, Mokuba?" Téa asked playfully, diverting the confrontation.

Mokuba smiled, receiving his drink from Mana.

"Champagne for real friends." Mai toasted.

"And real _pain _for _sham _friends." Téa countered.

"But _friends_ nevertheless." Both Seto and Mai said, eyeing each other suspiciously.

Seto was concerned that Mai would influence Téa's emotions against him. After ten years, he had her without any additional baggage i.e. the geek squad. Though they were not on friendly terms, he was still positive to win her back. But sharing her with anyone else was out of the question.

For Mai, Téa was her best friend. It took her several months to forgive Yugi, Tristan and especially Joey for what they had done.

For Téa, this situation was a revisit to hell. She knew that Mai, Mokuba and Mana would do everything to get her and Seto together. But worst of all, she feared the re-introduction of her old friends.

Settled with _Mesnil_ 1995, the delicious drinking session was in full effect.

"Nice Car Kaiba." Mai taunted. "Lost your driving permit?"

"Seto bullied me to drive." Téa defended. Her defying Seto was one thing… but the world defying Seto… No one humiliated him, except her. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Nope." – Mai gulped, shaking her head.

"Big bro," Mokuba noticed Seto wasn't drinking. "What did you get for Téa?"

Mana choked over her apple martini. Mai flinched. With elegance of a woodland deer, Téa raised her head to meet the furious glacial blues. Before Seto could unleash his wrath on Mokuba for falling short on manners, she took charge.

"I'm in no dire need of materialism."

"But you accepted our gifts."

_'This is the reason why I don't do family gatherings.'_ Seto cursed.

"That reminds me," Téa changed the topic. "Thank you traitor." She indicted Mai.

"Traitor? What did I do?"

She scanned her Tie-waist black dress allegedly. "Fontana? Is it?" The girls broke into laughter. It was a partial joke since Mai herself was a designer and yet, was robed in another designer label. So much for trusting your own brand?

"So what did you get?." Mokuba again.

If looks could kill… Seto had plans for the night to steal Téa. But these idiots rained on his perfect idea. _'The hell with it.'_ He took out a small packet from his coat's jacket, and put it on the table for the ignorant three to drool over it.

"Billet –doux, a silver chain, and an oyster shell?"

"It is lutetium, Mana. Not silver." Téa corrected. She wasn't sure about the letter.

"How can you tell the difference?"

"Rare metals are my area of expertise."

"Did you run short on Platinum, Kaiba?" Mai mocked him.

Téa looked at Seto, then at the chain, and the oyster shell. "Lutetium is about six times more expensive than gold. Its name originates from Latin word of Lutetia. Lutetia is also known as Paris. I believe that's where we're headed." She turned to Seto. "Am I correct?" He nodded.

"Quite the eloquent gift, I must say..."

"Must you? You can assume silence as a virtue, Valentine. Since you have none."

"What's in the oyster shell?" Mana asked.

"Pearl." Mokuba quipped.

"May I?" Téa ignored the lover's spat. She pointed at the gift, seeking the permission from the giver.

"Please."

"Pearl it is." She smiled. Their eyes locked. She understood his riddle. The hidden message behind the present.

"And the note?" Oh Mokuba.

The birthday girl sighed. She read the note out loud.

"Pace seem Evolve bender.

I, a lie whim. Ya! On a rude you.

Well! Strong hood.

Stun on cohabits

Hit wheel on else due.

The smut up hero's true."

CEOs laughed at the shocked expression on three clueless faces. Seto succeeded in _shocking_ the others. But was he successful in _surprising_ Téa?

"What? I missed the joke." Mai seemed miffed.

Seto was about to say that 'she was the joke.' But Mokuba pleaded Téa to break the suspense.

"It's an anagram."

"Can you decode it?"

"Robert Browning." Her eyes met with Seto's. "Correct?"

"Invariably."

"Why, then the world's mine oyster. Not that I'm complaining, but what use can a single pearl be?" The harpiness was back.

At this point in the game, Téa had waved a waiting staff. The man stood by her side. She wrote instructions. Then she gave him a folded napkin. The pearl was in the napkin. The waiter left.

"Now diamonds are more like it." Someone was slightly jealous. O Mai, Mai, Mai.

"I agree. Diamonds are forever."

"Forever?" Seto questioned. "You can't take diamonds when you're dead, Mana." He challenged.

"Or pearls, for that matter." Mai cross-challenged.

"Excuse me! Your order, Ms. Gardner." The waiter interrupted the banter.

"Thank you." Téa smiled. The waiter served her a goblet. Adding a spoonful of what looked like sugar in her drink.

"What's going on?" Mokuba inquired.

Seto looked at Téa, and then at Mai. A genuine concern gripped him. Téa was about to drink when he caught her hand. "Don't do this. You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

It rained. After ten devastatingly painful years, it rained. The barren wilderness, the scorching desert, she called her heart, was blessed with a mild shower. Téa demised in it. Her head drowned in the whirlpool of wine. Her heart, in his warm blue eyes. Warmth, it was all that she needed from him. Warmth, it was all that she wanted from him.

An honest smile on her lips. "Even if I want to, Seto. I cannot withdraw. Not now." Not ever. She loves him. End of story.

Too early to announce. Too late to denounce. Words spoken from her heart overruled her head. Téa gulped the drink in one go. Few seconds later, her head spin. There was a wild buzzing in her ears. Her body felt like on fire. For a minute, all she could see was darkness. Once her eyesight returned to normal, a sharp fiery pain shot through her. Even her scars burned. And yet, despite the self-inflicting torture, she never felt so alive.

Or was it the effect of his sincere care? Her most loathed enemy. The faithless man and her rival. The stubborn business partner. A sinful lover. An excellent father, and now, the main reason behind her reckless action. An action with its foundations based on pride. His pride. His dignity was on the line. And despite their differences, she wasn't going to allow anyone to humiliate him. It was her solemn oath. It was her decade old test to walk on fire for his sake.

Her lungs shuddered. Téa let out a heavy breath. The guilty three watched in silence as she turned crimson.

"What's going on?" Mokuba was worried.

"Are you all satisfied now..."

Seto's consequential speech interrupted. Téa held his hand. "There…your theories are proved wrong girls. Pearls are forever."

Three eyebrows rose simultaneously.

"The white sugar like substance was the crushed pearl. A simple form of calcium carbonate. And in this goblet, was absinthe mixed with vinegar." Téa provided.

Mana was shocked. "So you mixed the crushed pearl with absinthe and drank it?"

"Yes. They now rest in my bones."

"Wow! Seto's gift will remain with you forever." Mana was thrilled.

Words barely registered. Téa's mind stupefied, she was confused, excited, sensitive, and overwhelmed… all at the same time.

"Even if it means drinking poison." Seto venomously penetrated Mai's gaze.

_'Po…ison… poison…? Who drank poison?'_

"What do you mean?" Mana asked.

"That," Seto pointed at the glass, "was Absinthe. Téa mixed it with vinegar. And don't forget, she had wine all afternoon." He enlightened on her binge session.

_'Uh-Oh! That can't be good. I wonder who this idiot is?'_

"True. But Téa loves you." Mana stated. How could Seto reason with that?

_'Téa loves who? Téa loves you?'_ Hazy, everything was hazy. In her temporarily diffused state, she looked at Seto. _'Seto is you. So who is Téa?'_

Dehydrated, she hiccuped. Mokuba poured her water. "Téa, are you feeling all right?"

_'Téa again…?'_ She looked at Mokuba. He nudged her arm gently. _'Wait, that's me__… so who is you?'_ And here, she looked at Seto. _'I love you.' _She froze at the realization. _'O God, what've I done?' _On another reckless note, she gulped her refilled glass of wine.

Seto was extremely worried. He took her hand in his to calm her. His actions had quite the reverse effect on her.

"Excuse me!" She stood, severely fighting her own senses.

Téa left the cocktail lounge, staggering to the upper deck. Air, she needed some fresh air. She wanted normalcy in her thought and mind. Right now, she desperately wanted to get away from them. All of them. But most importantly, him. With her guard down, she failed to notice that he was following her.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

><p><strong>KC craft 1... On their way to Himalayas!<strong>

"I don't believe you." Shifting from the chair to bed, Mrs. Kaiba occupied a safe corner. Tucking some cushions behind her, she placed the comforter on her legs to stay warm. "I'd never drink that wild stuff."

Seto smirked mischievously. This ticked her further.

_'I had to ask him, how I dug my own grave.'_ Her self-respect was tattered… but not lost. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Well, you did drink," the cheeky devil provided. His playful smirk evolving into a naughty smile.

_'O Gosh! __We didn't do that? Did we?'_ Her throat went dry. Her mind was wet. On a slippery note, her head was probing some dangerous questions.

"What happened after that?"

"After that…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Wedding Flashback Continued.**

In a hurry to get away, Téa collided with the wine server. The man fell on the floor. The wine-glasses shattered. Drinks spilled all around. Some of it fell on her, while she fell on Seto.

His eyes never leaving hers, he was harbouring that same look, the look that once spoke of his boundless affection. The confusion and anger engulfing her faded, leaving behind nothing but sadness. What her sanity couldn't achieve, the alcoholically induced insanity did. In her insane form, she recognized her love for him. With her soul exposed, she pleaded him to not mock her. There she was, the President, the powerful female icon so fragile, so terribly breakable in his arms.

The drink had rooted its effect. Téa was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. She staggered. This caused him to tighten his hold over her.

"You all right?"

"Yes. Thanks. Let go."

Ignoring her wish, Seto carried his soon-to-be bride to his personal bedroom.

**Flashback Ends.**

**In Flight… On their way to Himalaya.**

Intensely involved, Téa jumped, after hearing a knock on their door.

"Ma'am!" It was her personal assistant.

"Get out."

Seto smirked at that dismissal. So Mrs. Kaiba was excited to know what happened next. She was so deeply engrossed that she failed to notice that he too was occupying the same bed as her, including the comforter that warmed them both.

"I'm sorry but it's really important…"

"Schedule whatever it is after three weeks."

"But…" Uh-oh!

Light blues narrowed. The official gulped.

Téa's annoyance evident on her frowning visage, Seto knew what was coming. So he seized the moment and took to the coffee bar. Pouring the contents in the mug, he counted the seconds, issuing an old attack. _'Neutron Blast! Blue eyes, obliterate.'_

Furious, the blue-eyed beauty obliged. "I'm on a family vacation. It's the first family vacation I've had the chance of having in a _very_ _long_ _time_. I pay you people good money for your competence. Go, prove your worth."

The employee left. Téa occupied her position on bed. Strange, she swore she could smell her husband's cologne on the comforter.

"Here," Seto approached her with two coffee mugs.

"Thank you." She took a sip.

The taste melted on her tongue. She closed her eyes and cursed inwardly. The irritation buried deep within fanned. She found it difficult to control her anger. Because being sane with him around was next to impossible. Seto Kaiba, the ingenious ass, had a sick sense of humour. He had done it again.

"Why does my coffee taste like Kahlúa?" She demanded.

Indeed the drink was an alcoholic beverage. Seto played the practical joke to hype her up. She behaved so much better when she was drunk. And so, he couldn't resist himself.

"Care to explain, why you find rationality so threatening?" In other words, you self-obsessed, presumptuous, conniving demon… why the hell are you trying to get me drunk?

Perhaps, he underestimated her taste sense. However, it wasn't going to stop him from being mischievous.

"Trust me, wife. You'll need it."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"You've been warned."

**Continuation of Wedding flashback.**

Yes, she was.

Her inner thinker had warned her of the consequences.

She shouldn't have trusted Seto and walked the red carpet between the car and the blimp. But the feeble voice of her heart that often clashed with her head, had overruled her inner cynic. Not only that, compelled to save his dignity, she drank the absinthe with crushed pearl and vinegar.

Thus leading her to this!

Téa slouched. She desperately resisted the urge of closing her eyes and falling face forward. Not that she could… not while he was around. Seto had deposited her on the wash slab, next to the wash basin in his personal bathroom. She soaked in red wine. So, he had taken the liberty of folding her evening gown up to her knees. Concerned, he checked her for cuts, bruises, or any other form of injury on her drenched body.

Téa seemed occupied contemplating the most important matter of her life.

The burning question bothering her was about the colour of his eyes.

Under the dim sensor lights of the bathroom, Téa couldn't figure out if Seto's eyes were blue, grey, or black? She vowed to study his eyes. She vowed to do a complete in depth research on them and then write a thesis to support her argument. She giggled stupidly at her resolve and clapped her hands in sheer excitement. This caught his attention. He dropped the warm towel that he was using to clean the stains on her knees, and raised an eyebrow.

"Kuchee… kuchee Koo," she giggled.

"What the...? What on earth are you talking about?"

Twelve thousand, six hundred and ninety four words formed the basic database of his extensive vocabulary. And not one registered, processed or identified with the unit of language that she used so coherently, in her non-so-coherent form. Téa mutely gestured him to near her. He did.

"Hey!" Seto rubbed his cheek.

"Sshoorryy… Ssoorryy!" This meant 'sorry.'

She apologised. Seto thought Téa wanted to kiss him but she had other plans. She cupped his face, and then changed her volatile mind and pulled his cheeks. Pinching them lightly like he was some chubby three year old. Seto glared at her but then his anger evaporated in thin air when she gently kissed his left cheek.

Then right.

His Forehead.

His Eyes.

His Nose.

His right cheek, again.

His Lips.

His chin, and… "Does it hurt?" She asked him naively as he looked at her, speechless and shocked.

Does it hurt?

No it doesn't hurt.

Why would it hurt? So what if he had spent ten years without her in a meaningless life? It never hurt. Not even when he missed the feel of her touch, her skin, her warmth, or the unforgettable image of her half-shut dreamy eyes on their first night together. It never hurt to be deprived of the realms of her faraway gazes, or the softness of her tresses, or the smells of bergamot, apple, pine, and cinnamon that she once thought belonged to him.

It never hurt to understand that she loved him so much that she couldn't tell the difference between her scent and his. No. It never hurt. In her absence, he cultivated his loneliness through her memories. In her absence, for ten years, he lived on the hope of finding her. It never hurt. Not even once. Not even during the times when he would constantly stare outside his window, in the middle of the nights, searching for that nameless soul that took everything away from him. The day she walked out of his life. Or the times when the dark shadows of her memory threatened to waste his existence in isolated wilderness.

Or the times when he realised that she was his best friend - his only friend!

No. He felt nothing. Ten years, and nothing touched him until that day… the day when he deliberately bumped into the ruthless business tycoon, Téa Gardner.

And then… it _hurt_.

Hurt, for not saving her from that dreadful, wretched fate. Hurt, for every scar carved mercilessly on her back. Every drop of her blood that was wasted and unaccounted for… the humiliations, the sufferings, she had endured. But more than hurt it was an unquenched rage, the hidden anger that promised to destroy and obliterate.

His girl was a mess. It hurt to see her in a mess.

Kaiba had long ago promised himself to never get hurt in life. He enjoyed it more when his damages transferred on others. Dark blues focused on the top of Téa's head. Tired, she leaned on him, her head resting against his chest. Seto knew his answer. Instinctively, his arms folded around her. She let out a deep sigh, feeling secure in an old confinement.

With Téa relaxing in his hold, Seto gently soothed her back. He kissed the top of her head. Téa, despite the inebriation, smiled. She clutched his shirt and snuggled close. Muttering about how nice he smelled, and how she missed sleeping on his left arm. A rare smile blossomed on his lips but the smile faded no sooner than it bloomed.

His anger no longer repressed at the crimes committed against her. Her every scar will be accounted for. Tracing a jagged line on her back, he kissed her shoulder. In a cold, silent resolve, he promised to protect her... and condemned the perpetrators to the darkest circles of hell.

**Flashback Ends.**

**In Flight...**

Téa had been mad, embarrassed, surprised, shocked, pained but now, she was simply speechless.

She had seen fire in his eyes. His masculine determination had destroyed her feminine indestructible resolve. Yet, there was so much instability. There was so much more to talk about, so much more to hear about. With a slightly shivering hand, she claimed her coffee cup. And though her eyes were on the mug, she just knew those dark blues that flamed the dangerous fire in them… were now glinting in mischief. She could imagine the smirk that made her blood boil on his lips. Her grip tightened.

Her eyes clashed with his. "I'll take the drink."

"I thought you would."


	31. Chapter 31

**KC aircraft 1**

_"Dissolve the pre-nup. And I'll get you your World Championship's title. Besides, Yugi never duelled you alone." __His blood ran cold at her words._

"Thermal head cover?"

"Check!"

"Head protection?"

"Check!"

"Protective goggles?"

"Check!"

"Automatic activation device?"

"Check!"

"You're all set, mom." Completing the list of safety questions, junior gave the green signal.

Téa nodded, and inched closer to her husband. Whispering something in his ear and his ear only, she made her quick exit. And his blood ran cold at her words.

**Holiday abode at the base of Annapurna. Nepal.**

"SETH? NEKHEN?"

The epitome of refinement and grace, called upon her kids. The woman in her late twenties and the final trimester of pregnancy got tired of this drill. It had been a busy day. She had supervised the staff to clean the entire house, and organize the living units.

On top of that, she had to send the aid, twice, to the local farmer's market, which was nearly four miles away, to fetch some fresh variety of greens. Then, she had to update the chef's notes. After all, it was not every day her younger cousin and favourite niece visited them.

It was tiring. But she monitored every detail from fresh Valley flowers to quilts, fresh greens, ice-creams, and now two very naughty kids.

Sometimes she wished motherhood to be a choice and not a bloody chore. It sounded like an obligation. It wasn't easy being a mother, especially when it was 'expected' of her to make all the sacrifices. It wasn't fair. Nobody expected much from her husband. Why the hell did he get off so easy? Just let him try giving birth for once. She missed her career and life in civilization. It seemed her life had taken backseat to everything. It was just too frustrating.

She sometimes wondered how the hell Téa coped up with everything.

"SETH? NEKHEN?"

No answer.

"Have you seen the kids?" Approaching her husband, she inquired. He was busy observing something on his binoculars.

Looking at her with mixed curiosity, he pulled a chair for her, aware of hormonal imbalances. "No dear. Why do you ask?"

"What are you looking at?" She snapped. Snatching the binoculars from him, she studied the object of his undivided attention. "Valley of flowers to the - North. Mount Everest to the - East. Arid land of Annapurna mountains to the - West. Glacial lakes to the South. Seth and Nekhen heading towards the lake."

"WHAT?"

"O' dear, those two are headed towards the drop zone."

"Let me see." He laughed. "This should be fun."

Typical. "Darling, you know Téa's got company." He said nothing but raised a brow. She sighed, giving him clues. "Arrogant and boorish Seto maybe but he is, now, our brother-in-law."

"And your point?"

"Seth and Nekhen are both very possessive."

"So?"

"So you clueless man... Seto is a stranger to them and knowing Téa…"

Comprehension dawned. "I get it. I get it. I'll go get them all."

"I'll go pray."

**XXXXX**

Yugi never duelled you alone.

She had revealed with a smirk, before making that quick exit.

At Thirty thousand feet above the sea level, Seto stood speechless in the aircraft, watching his wife's smooth departure with widened eyes. She had again tipped the control in her favour.

Yugi never duelled you alone. Though what could she possibly mean by that?

Was she saying that Yugi had an additional help, a discreet advantage while fighting his battles? Perhaps, two heads against one? Yes, he could vaguely remember his vertically challenged rival developing an alternate personality. It was some sort of temporary psychological disorder. Not that it amused him one bit. He never realistically believed in that fairy tale nonsense anyway.

However, it did annoy him painfully whenever the dweebs would mention of that five thousand year old spirit possessing junior Mutou's body. Said dweebs along with the other freaks of nature were far too involved in the absurd theories of Egyptian mind games, and world being at danger all the time.

Seto shuddered internally. Those events seemed so unrealistic.

"Wow! Téa look so beautiful," Mana praised, watching her skydive.

Everyone, except Seto, was mesmerised by her act on display.

"Dragon, you ready?" Renée questioned, jolting her father out of his abstraction.

Adjusting his gloves, Seto re-checked his Alti-2 Neptune altimeter, strapped at the back of his hand and nodded once with thumbs up signal.

"3- 2- 1," the junior finished the countdown. Seto dove in the clouds, floating in the air within a blink of an eye. He was right by the side of his other half. "Wow, you go dad," Renée cheered from the cargo. "C'mon dude, you're next."

"HELL NO!"

Few hours ago, the KC craft 1 entered the Southeast Asian skyline. As tiring as the long ten hours flight was, it was Renée's idea to take a short cut by skydiving.

Seto had put up the resistance. But gave up the argument when she explained that the longer route was too inconvenient and time consuming. From Kathmandu, it was seven hours on the road and an eight hour trek on Yaks.

The usual skydiving involved jumping from an altitude of seventeen thousand feet, but because their house was located at the foothills of one of the Eight-Thousanders, the height limits were increased.

Téa was the first to take the dive followed by Seto and next was Mokuba.

Speaking of Mokuba…

"Stop being such a wuss." Mana confronted. "It's only a thirty thousand foot drop."

Pale, shaking with fear, and holding the hatch as if his life depended on it, he barked. "Then why don't you jump?"

"Relax dude, I'll be your tandem skydiver," his niece offered. "I'll look after you."

Yeah, no sweat!

Mana rolled her eyes while Mokuba deeply pondered over his niece's suggestion.

'_Let's see now. I'm scared of heights but that shouldn't be a problem since I'll be strapped on to a nine year old for a life support. And let's not forget that we'll be dropping on course in the glacial valley of the tenth highest mountain in the world from thirty thousand feet. And I have no previous skydiving experience to vouch for?__-_Sighs_-__Good! Now that does make me feel so much better.'_

Mana knew those expressions.

"Mokie, it's either the jump or another bloody eight hours on Yaks. And riding Yaks for so long, especially on the mountains, is not exactly healthy for the posterior. Your bum will be sore as hell."

"I'll take my chances."

"Mokuba…"

"You'll never take me alive."

Renée sighed. Taking control over the situation, she delivered the news through the earpiece.

"Flight command to the President… come in President…"

"What is it flight command?"

"Bad news mom, dude's not comfortable with the dive. It's just you and dad for now. We'll be joining you in another day's time. We're heading off to Kathmandu and it's the Yaks then onwards."

"Be safe kiddo! And be on your guard. You're in charge." A slight pause and Téa quipped. "I'll keep ice packs ready."

Ha ha! Very funny!

"Right on, mom! Over and out!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Mid-sky Altitude - thirty thousand feet. Himalaya.**

"Penny for your thoughts!"

Seto asked in his earpiece, checking the altitude on his altimeter.

"Beware of Greeks bearing gifts."

They were skydiving in the most dangerous zones of the Earth. Descending from such high altitude, they weren't immune to the sensory burdens of stomach falling, heart racing, gut twisting and bile stirring. Yet it didn't deter them arguing midair.

Seto, upon exiting the plane, float like a free bird. But the feeling soon died when he sided along his bitter wife. Téa, here too, gave him a wide berth.

"I'm a perfectionist..."

"...A self-conceited bastard. You think a bottle of absinthe and a change of surname is all it's going to take…for me to be in your bed?"

"It's working so far, isn't it?" His translation of - I can see the wedding ring behind that glove of yours.

"Keep deluding yourself."

"And you should stop negating yourself."

"The only thing, I'll be negating… is Mens rea, after murdering you."

The fact that she wanted him dead hurt. However, changing the topic he probed her. "What'd you mean - 'Yugi never duelled alone'?"

Téa smirked, successful in arousing his curiosity.

Seto had lived life according to his terms. Destiny, fate, bowed to him. Stars and fortunes - the mistresses of his threshold. There was nothing that he couldn't afford... i.e., except for trouncing Yugi in the duel monsters. This was the only cause of his utter humiliation.

Yugi had defeated him repeatedly, thus establishing himself the superior duellist.

And this was one sore wound, Seto couldn't heal. Téa successfully capitalized on it. She knew to Seto, this would be beyond personal. Which is why she played her cards right... this was just the leverage in forcing his hand, and dissolving their pre-nup.

"For that, you'll have to renegotiate."

_'Show off!'_ He jibed, watching her freefall. The stubborn that she was, she was going head down first. This was the most dangerous falling styles in skydiving. He followed suit.

**At Twenty eight thousand feet.** - If there were to be a Championship match, what part would Téa play in it? What she could possibly offer him, i.e. if and only if he agreed to her terms. Not that it was going to happen. He would never let her go.

**At Twenty five thousand feet**.- Seto had no intentions to dissolve the pre-nup. It was a safeguard to keep their marriage. He was only interested in knowing his wife's hand. He knew Téa had a strong set of cards but it lacked the trump, the winning ace. As an expert strategist, he wanted her to reveal her trap. But the only thing he got so far was her calculative silence.

**At Twenty two thousand feet.** - Yugi never duelled alone.

The question was not whether Yugi proved himself a superior duellist. His stature already established. Seto recalled acknowledging his superior skills in the final duel.

_'Yugi may have fewer life points but he managed to come up with an unprecedented strategy to defeat the Egyptian God Cards. I have never seen anything like that before. I can see now I was wrong, Mokuba. He is the king of the games.'_

**Twenty thousand feet.** – There were no God cards, millennium items, or hocus-pocus mind tricks... so what could Téa mean? Yugi never duelled alone? Was Yugi possessed? There was something about that 5000 years old spirit. But did they duelled together? How that spirit influenced Yugi? Did it play to Yugi's advantage? Did Yugi in some way cheat?

**Eighteen**...

"What's wrong with you?" Téa barked gruffly. She sounded angry?

She had already reached for the ripcord. The square shaped parachute opened, reducing the speed of her descent. "Deploy your goddamn parachute, Seto."

Oh!

"Are you deaf?"

**Seventeen...**

No he wasn't deaf. He was deft. He read her panicked concern. He was elated to learn that the dear wife didn't wish for his painful death.

"You imbecile, we're nearing the drop zone." There was a sense of urgency as she eyed her altimeter. "Don't wait for the activation device to sense the rate of descent. It doesn't always work in these mountains. Trust me Seto, I know."

**Sixteen**...

Still no sign of deployment. Her blood froze. "Don't act irrational. The fatal outcome in this region is very high."

**Fifteen**...

Panic, raw fear rooted in her. "You incorrigible idiot. JUST ACTIVATE," she yelled. "Please. Please. Please activate the cruciform, Seto, Please."

"But you wish me dead."

**Fourteen**...

She was in tears. "I don't."

"Yes you do. I specifically recall…"

"We'll talk after we've landed."

Dragon remained unvoiced and stubborn.

"Fine! Leave me. Take the easy way out, coz that's all a coward like you can do. You left me heartbroken ten years ago… and now you're doing it again."

- The device activated. The square shaped umbrella feathered in the Himalayan skies, slowly dragging the mass attached to it.

Dark humour backfired. Seto felt guilty. He was only messing around. He didn't wish for things to go this far. Focusing his attention on landing, he avoided what came next.

**Drop Zone.**

"What the hell's wrong with you? Do you suffer from chronic mental illness? Do you get these psychotic attacks periodically? Tell me, Seto? Are you honestly that bored?"

Téa landed safely. Only just. While she exit the plane before him, his recent stunt caused his landing before her. But he was fine and in one piece. Mostly. Except for cold hands and feet, dry throat, headache, chills running down his spine and minor sprain in his left ankle. Seto's landing, despite the crucial difference in the altitude was nearly flawless. His drop zone was some six meters away from her.

She cursed. Wrapped in the fabric of her chute, she was trying to free herself from the entanglement.

Seto, cold and numb, hardly paid her attention. His eyes fixed on danger.

"Is it your philosophy in life? A daily agenda? An obligation, you must fulfill? Okay, let's see… today, I plan to torture Téa by getting her drunk. But wait, that's not enough. Let's increase the stakes. Why not marry her too? So what if she can't remember the wedding? Or the fact, that she's dressed in a borrowed dress? World's most richest and powerful woman...gets married in a bloody caftan."

Seto bit his lip not at the brutality of truth but fear. He wanted her to shut up. With her head stuck in one of the strings, Téa clashed with something.

"Get this bloody thing off of me."

"Shut up," he murmured, eyeing the danger in front of them. He was hoping against hope that she'd just shut-up.

"What the hell are you saying? SPEAK UP? And get this damn thing off."

Seto thought this is it!

Somehow, Téa freed herself. She stood from the ground. Now facing him. "What's your problem…" her speech stopped when she saw that look on his face. Mrs. Kaiba turned to see what was the reason, the cause at which her husband was looking at so intently?

Cobalt blue eyes regarded another set of blue. "Do. Not. Move. A. Muscle." He managed, without breaking his eye contact from the object of his stress.

But before he could do anything, another figure pounced on Téa, tackling her to the ground. She laughed, surprising Seto. "Hello, my sweet, sweet Nekhen. I missed you too, my baby."

The other blue, the one starring him broke the spell. Marching and claiming his territory, he too joined his cousin to greet his mother. She took her son and nephew in her hold. She patted both the boys lovingly. Seto, spell bounded, forgot to move.

"Seto Kaiba. Meet your son Seth. And his maternal cousin Nekhen."

"Oh! Good! Hey Téa! Hello Kaiba! How was your flight?"

The look on Seto's face was simply priceless.

"Husband, meet your in-laws."


	33. Chapter 33

**Drop Zone.**

"BAKURA?"

Light blue denims, V neck jumper, and the black designer glasses, hid the vague hint of malice in those wise brown eyes.

Brother in law – Bakura.

Age- 28 years.

Marital Status- Happily married.

Wife: Ishizu.

Occupation- Glacial Geologist. Animal rights activist and Environmentalist.

Related to Téa through her godmother Florence Gardner. Bakura's uncle Lord Plimpton ranked second on Florence Gardner's divorce list.

* * *

><p>"BAKURA?"<p>

Gone was the weak, kind hearted, simpering boy with friendship tones and eager to impress attitude. Leaving behind in its wake tall, muscular, self-confident man. Standing over 6' tall, Bakura matched Seto glare for glare.

"Hello, Kaiba! How are you?"

Ignoring the greeting, Seto turned to voice his distaste, only to stop mid-rant.

How could he forget? Seth and Nekhen! Téa needed a psychiatrist and sooner the better. He made the mental note.

Seth, her adopted son, was in reality, one and half year old, blue eyed white tiger.

Weighing a little over hundred and thirty pounds, Seth was licking his mother as she was the next best thing after a red juicy meat. This was insanity. Or maybe Seto was jealous. Licking aside, no son of his would display emotions in such a vulgar manner or so publicly. This was unacceptable behaviour by the Kaiba standards. And sooner his son learned their ways, the better…Tiger or not.

Seto couldn't interrupt. His sprained ankle gave out under a foreign weight. He fell on the ground.

Whiskers! The first thing he felt after opening his eyes.

Bristle, smelly, coated with saliva and an absolutely foul breath that squeezed his stomach horribly. Whiskers came millimeters away from his nose. But Seto dare not move. Not that he was scared. But what refrained any sign of movement were those heavy, powerful, deadly claws…resting on his chest. Developing mane of a toddler tickled his now pale face. Seto Kaiba swallowed hard. Golden brown orbs clashed with blues.

It was déjà vu.

_'So this is what real fear feels like.'_ He reflected.

Rough like sandpaper, a light pink tongue licked its way smoothly through his face, giving him an exclusively close insight of a developing canine jaw of an eighteen month old cat. Suddenly, Seto was not feeling so good.

"NEKHEN," Bakura resisted the bubbling laughter. "Get off your uncle. Your mum wouldn't approve of such uncouth behaviour."

Much to his disappointment, Nekhen, the eighteen month old Lion cub withdrew. Seto awed in wonder. Nekhen though backed off stayed close. And Seto without releasing his actions gently stroked the cub's mane. That was all encouragement Cub needed to pounce back, and lap at his face with double the enthusiasm.

God, it hurt. That abrasive tongue against his face was unbearable. But the raw sincerity of the little one's love genuinely surprised him. Either that or Nekhen was marinating him for an early evening meal. Before any unintentional damage could occur, Bakura stepped in, separating Nekhen from his uncle.

"Sorry about that, Kaiba. Here, let me lend you a hand."

O! The pride hurt the pride. "I'll get up myself."

Ignoring the sharp pain, Seto tried to get on his feet only to tumble again. In a flash, Téa was by his side, balancing his weight… and with some reluctance Bakura on his left. Balancing oddly between the two, his pride returning as Seth and Nekhen lead the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

KC aircraft 1 landed at the private airfield of Kathmandu airport.

The first to exit the plane was the junior Kaiba. Renée could no longer contain her excitement. She knew who would be there for her at the other end. And so, she ran straight into the waiting arms of the two great figures. They were her best friends, teachers and godparents. In relation, she knew them as uncles but they meant a world to her.

A different shade of blue gleamed with happiness as the little Kaiba enveloped her arms around their neck.

"MARIK ISHTAR? ODION? What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Mokuba."

**Home. Sweet Home. Foothills of Annapurna.**

Earthenware filled with a mix of wheat, rice, and dates was set right in between the threshold.

"No. I'm not doing this." Téa outright denied her participation.

In some of the ancient cultures wheat, rice, and dates signified prosperity, growth and abundance. When the newlyweds moved in, the elders of the house often staged, earthenware, filled of such items at the threshold. The couple was then expected to touch the pot, and spill the content, delicately, thus bringing good luck to their marriage and future. An ancient ceremony considered extremely auspicious.

Though here it was simply crazy. What was her big sister thinking?

Speaking of big sister…

"Yes. You. Will." The command issued.

Seto never felt better as he saw his wife pale.

"Ishizu…" Bakura wanted to object but…

* * *

><p>Sister in law- Ishizu Bakura nee Ishtar.<p>

Age – 30 years.

Marital Status- Married.

Children- Adoptive mother of Nekhen. Eight and a half months pregnant.

Occupation- Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. Goodwill ambassador of UNICEF.

Skills- Refined, poised, graceful. Unmatched in the subtle art of negotiation and manipulation. One hell of a strategist and shrewd planner.

Related to Téa through her godmother Florence Gardner. Ishizu's second uncle Akhenaten- III ranked fourth on Florence Gardner's divorce list.

* * *

><p>What a Beauty?<p>

Dressed in a simple beige tunic, Ishizu depicted the image of a beautiful dark goddess. Her no-nonsense attitude and yet the caring familiarity created a motherly aura around her. Her skin glowed. There was a promise of love in those cobalt eyes. Despite her heavy pregnancy she far outweighed conventional beauties any day.

Desire shot through Seto's heart. Eyes only for Téa. He couldn't help wondering if Téa too looked that beautiful while carrying his Renée. He got the affirmation when cerulean lowered shyly. A serene blush engulfing her. He didn't know how he got so close. Or when her face rested in his palms. Or how their eyes met or his lips brushed on hers. But he could recall someone clearing their throat. And Téa angrily stomping over his foot, and warning him to stay the hell away from her. Next, she had kicked the earthenware so hard that it went flying through the living room and crashing with the antique pottery. What the hell happened?

"Welcome to the Himalayas, Seto Kaiba." Ishizu greeted, helping him gently in the house. "This, my dear brother in law, is where the stubbornness of the earth meets the vastness of the skies."


	34. Chapter 34

The mountain home built in a thousand acres of land was tranquil.

Looking over Mt. Everest, Seto sincerely felt that one didn't desire for heaven here… because one was already in it. The newly met relatives recently finished their dinner. Acclimatizing to the higher altitude, he decided to call it an early night. He was in their bedroom, enjoying his drink, along with Téa's vast collection on non-fiction.

Mokuba and party wouldn't be reaching for another ten hours. His wife was also busy plotting his demise somewhere. The reason for her sourness... a minor argument that took place after coffee.

"You will share your room with Seto." Ishizu had spoken in a tone that left no margin for argument.

"I won't." Téa refused.

"He's your husband."

"An enforced one. I was drunk. He took advantage. You can't blame me for it." His wife had reviewed his merits. Good to know she had so much faith in him.

Ishizu sighed in annoyance. However, she wasn't the most powerful negotiator for namesake.

"You got drunk. It was your own fault. The situation exploited or otherwise does not alter the fact that _he_ _is_ your husband. You will come to terms with the truth and accept it. That is our way of life. Take responsibility."

A minute later, Téa stood. "I'll take responsibility. But mark my words. You. Won't. Like. It."

Were the girls playing good cop-bad cop? Seto didn't know. But he would find out why Mrs. Bakura was swinging her loyalty vote in his favour.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a bright Starry Night.

Just like her favourite painting 'Starry Night Over the Rhone,' by Vincent Van Gogh.

She wasn't impressed.

Pondering over her husband was futile. It was a little over nine in the evening. And if she had to guess, Seto would be in her bedroom, comfortably enjoying her expensive Scotch, and reading Nietzsche from her impressive collection.

After dinner, she had put Seth and Nekhen to their dens. It was past their curfew. Besides, the temperature was freezing. She shivered wrapping a pashmina shawl around herself. The tree house didn't run in the same leagues of her bedroom. But it was big, sheltered, and safe.

The skies lit, drawing her attention. A burning star fell. Téa gazed towards it. Closing her eyes she desperately wanted to wish… and this was the mistake she wanted to wish so as to desperately avoid. Her privacy glade could've hid her from the prying eyes of the people. But the eyes of her mind were immune from their protection.

They showed her the face of a man, she'd rather not see.

Seto.

The reflection of a kiss reeled in. True, Seto had kissed her again. While his meeting with Bakura ended on a downright furious note, somehow meeting Ishizu had been different. Seto had looked at Ishizu with a degree of respect. He had then turned to her with something… something nameless. It was a reckless emotion, too raw for her to understand. He had looked at her so unconditionally and tenderly that she couldn't stop herself. And before she knew it, his lips had found hers.

The kiss was short, but enough to send shivers through her. On an impulse, her finger traced her lip and a jolt of desire settled in her womb. She moaned. It was the same jolt she had felt when he had pressed into her. Riding on an impulse, she had pressed back. It was moments surrender.

Reason out of the window. Her womb violently ached for his seed. And her womb was aching now. What raw emotions were at play? It was so confusing, so frustrating, so unyielding when Bakura had cleared his throat. That had brought them back to reality. But the desires in Seto's eyes were so wild with passion… they scared her.

His passion forced her to lose her sanity. Without thinking twice, she had kicked him, and then that damn earthenware.

Her needs unfulfilled. Her needs, she wanted to forget. But couldn't. Like right now, when she couldn't stop thinking about the preamble of that kiss. Seto had approached her with burning needs. Meeting her all the way. There were no half measures in his stride. He had come to her like a man comes to his woman. No shame, no guilt, no regrets… just pure, rare necessity. Inevitable, unavoidable, and indispensable form of requirement... survival becomes unbearable without such need.

The question was since when did she become his need?

The question scared her more than its answer.

Where were these raw emotions coming from?

_'It's not that you don't understand.'_ Heart provided. _'It's something you don't want to understand.'_

_'And why should she?'_ Head reasoned. _'Why should she understand deceitful, underhanded approaches of an arrogant man?'_

True. Why shatter twice?

"Ah love, if thou and I could with fate conspire

To change this sorry scheme of things entire

Would we not shatter it to bits?

And remould it nearer

To our heart's desire…?"

"Quoting Omar Khayyam?" Bakura teased. "This is worse than I thought."

"Go away. Go annoy Ishizu."

Bakura came to her side. Téa reluctant to get up eyed him half-heartedly. The staring contest between the destined cousins lasted for few seconds. Lazily, Téa got up and sat. Her head on his shoulder, she snuggled close for comfort.

"You daft woman, you're freezing cold."

Kissing her left cheek, Bakura wrapped her in a warm blanket, and handed her hot chocolate. Accepting, she smiled weakly. These were few but well-cherished moments when the iron-willed woman of the West found peace, love and care from her family in the East.

Studying her, he regarded.

"You Love Him."

A second passed and then two. Taking a sip, Téa inhaled the essence of chocolate.

"Yes."- No denial.

Swirling chocolate was no longer fun. The smell depicted of Seto's taste. Suddenly she discovered that the lines of her palm were far more interesting.

"You're blushing."

"It's cold."

"He's changed."

"I know. It was so much easier to hate him when he was…"

Bakura interrupted the weak pitch. It was hardly convincing. "You never hated him. There's strong anger and malice but not hatred. No matter the consequences, you never hated anyone. It's just not in your DNA... See, someone filled with hatred would've dropped that scalding mug on my head but…"

"Don't tempt me. And don't you use your 'participant observation' theories on me either. I may love Seto but I cannot gain the desired."

"You desire him?" Curse her hormones and Bakura's smartness to hell.

Téa swallowed hard. Keeping the mug aside, she curled her legs beneath her.

"Give him a chance."

"You ask too much. Giving him a chance means I'll have to believe in him. Put my trust in him. You know what happened when I did that. He led me astray."

The stress from the travel and skydive getting to her. She felt the burning sensation in her chest. She wondered if the tablet she took in her office was about to react. If that was the case, then she didn't have much time.

"Bullshit. That's Marik talking."

"You can't deny the facts. Reason with me, cuz. Give me one concrete argument." Téa masked the pain in her chest. Timing the palpitations. "I met Seto in New York. He never believed in my identity. He discovered Renée. And next thing I know, she was on a plane to London while I tore apart half of New York. When I reached London, he grounded me. The integrity of My Company was on line. He hoaxed his way out to further confine me to our joined companies. You're talking about trust? I trusted him to go out for a birthday dinner. That dinner entailed a wedding reception. Our marriage is a bet."

She continued. "Don't I deserve one bloody shot at happiness? To have a wedding with a man I love? And not close a business deal?" Her face flushed. "I love him. But tell me how do I believe him? Tell me, how do I trust him… tell me, and I'll do it. I promise I'll do it."

What could Bakura say? Everything she said was true. It hurt to see her helpless. Heart intervened when head failed. Gathering her in his arms, Bakura gently rocked her. He offered her comfort just like he did in the past. Her tears soaked his shirt. And the ones that escaped his shirt soaked the blanket.

Nothing's changed.

Ten years ago, Anzu Mazaki cried over Seto Kaiba in his embrace.

Ten years later, Téa Gardner was still crying over Seto Kaiba in his embrace.

Ever the participant observer Bakura smiled. Nothing's changed.

Ishizu wept silently. All this time, she'd been sitting on the bottom ladder, listening to the horrified truth. But as fate would have it, she wasn't the only one.

"Please come out, Seto. It's not nice to sneak up on family."


	35. Chapter 35

Seto emerged from the shadows.

Carefully assisting Ishizu from the ladder, he offered her his hand. They belonged to the same class of intellectual disposition, so neither bothered to question his unacceptable behavior or her sneakiness.

Ishizu set the pace. Seto didn't complain. He guided her to the west wing. Her face scrunched as she settled over a sofa. At her distress, he momentarily panicked. Sensing his discomfort, she tactfully hid her smile.

"I'm fine." She assured. "Just a stitch. Quite normal under the circumstances."

He looked a bit skeptical. Not that he had any experience around pregnant women. "Perhaps, I should call in a doctor."

"You enjoy playing a knight in shining armour, don't you?"

"On the contrary, I'm a dragon wielder, Ishizu. Not the dragon slayer."

Smoothing the edges of her tunic, she smiled. Seto adjusted a small cushion behind her back. She took her feet off the ground, resting them on the centre table. Her ankles looked swollen. His eyes narrowed over that detail but kept to himself.

He was her brother-in-law not her midwife.

"Your concerns for my health are duly noted. However, I'm more inclined to learn about your intentions towards my sister."

That did it. Eyes cold and authoritative voice, Seto enquired. "Intentions?"

"She's been through hell and back in your name…" Diplomacy failed. Ishizu couldn't complete for the fires danced in his cold eyes.

"She's not the only one. I did what I had to. There was no other way to sustain her."

"Sustain? Seto Kaiba, Téa is not a profitable deal that you can close with a dotted line and a bottle of champagne…"

She was referring to his company merger and marriage. This wasn't easy for him. But it was a matter of now or never. He had to break the shells.

"Believe me. Nobody can understand and respect her predicament more than myself."

Unknown to them, Téa stood outside, eavesdropping. At his acknowledgement, a concrete wall around her heart shattered.

"Men are rational fools. Women are emotional fools. Bottom-line, both are fools."

His translation- I've been foolish enough not to understand her. But how could I've known what she wanted? Granted, she's a woman but she rarely allowed her emotions in the picture. At times, she was worst than me.

Ishizu weighed his sincerity. He admitted he was foolish. Though not in so many words. The next question bothering her was not easy to ask. But being the eldest, the responsibility was on her shoulders.

"Are there others in your life?" This was the confirmation on the whole Rumana Jones issue.

"No."

Outside, Téa clutched her chest. Her breathing became erratic. So Ishizu knew nothing about Marik's involvement with Rumana. She wondered if Bakura was equally clueless.

This was ridiculous. Ishizu was visibly shaking. "We've shadowed you, Seto. Since the last decade you've resided in more than 60 countries. And you're telling me that you never had an affair…"

He was followed? This was news to him. Seto raised a questionable brow.

And then… the comprehension dawned on Ishizu. God. "You were searching her? All this time, you've been looking for her."

Seto remained unvoiced. But his silence spoke volumes.

Their first meeting in New York - Her touch and he recognised her instantly never once falling for her charade. - 'I don't care how you got here Anzu but if this is how you want to play then so be it.'

"An entire decade spent to search her?"

Yes. He was a business man through and through. The day she walked out of his life he realised her worth. Not letting a good deal slide he'd been after her since then.

"What if you'd never found her?"

"The search would've continued." He replied calmly, handing her a glass of water.

Mother to be was in tears. "Disregarding her decision and letting her walk out of your life…"

"Look Ishizu, I've accepted the blame. Taken responsibility. So stop with the accusations..."

"Tell me how this wedding came to be."

Seto narrated the events.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Wedding Flashback.**

Téa's birthday marked the merger of CKIC.

Kids had a surprise for her. The surprise being Mai Valentine. Other element of the evening was Seto's eagerness to celebrate the event on a blimp. As challenged, he aimed to shock others and surprise her.

What started as a pleasant round of drinks, soon evolved into a war of principle? Mai confronted Seto's lack of social skills over a Pearl. Téa ever ready to fight for his honour had the pearl crushed. She drank it with a strong dosage of absinth and vinegar.

So much alcohol rendered her senses ineffective. Seto carried her to his master suite when she crashed with the wine server. He seated her on the bathroom slab, checked her for cuts and bruises. He also cleaned her stained gown. While changing her attire, he stripped her bare. Her hideous scars exposed to him like the summer sun. He vowed to avenge the atrocities committed against her. And she thanked him by throwing up all over the sink.

Somewhere during the cleaning session, the dirigible landed at Arles rather than Paris.

Mana explained about Téa's favourite painting- Starry Night Over The Rhone. So Mokuba secured the deeds of a Chateau in Arles.

The friends, the drunk, and the CEO made to the newly acquired castle. The friends enjoyed the magnificence, while the sober CEO carried the drunken CEO to the master bed. Sorting her out in a shower, he wrapped her in a towel while checking for a decent attire.

The wardrobe hunt ended when he found a white silk caftan that barely covered her knees. It was either that or nothing. And nothing was not an option. Dressed and modest, Seto squeezed the lemon juice to calm her nerves, and probed her in drinking it. A bit on the brighter side, Téa felt like having some fresh air. He took her to the roof. A mildly sober Téa walked to the railings to enjoy the night view. But she felt his solid presence behind her. Vaguely she recalled his devotion towards her. The harshness she endured over the years paled in comparison to the tenderness he displayed.

And then - she sobbed.

Grabbing him like a life jacket she sobbed it all out. He stood there firm. Rooted to the ground as her tears, fears, pains and miseries, isolation, desolation… everything poured in him. His hands gripped her waist tugging her in his chest, shielding her from the world.

A muffled cry broke in his chest. "What?" Seto asked.

"You don't have to attend me. I'm not invalid."

He looked at her, really looked at her like he was seeing her in a new light. Her face swollen red, so was her nose. Goose bumps rapidly breaking over her skin. She was shivering but what really caught his eye were her eyes.

Dilated pupils. Absinthe. Hallucinations. Great!

She was suffering from an aberration induced by inebriation. She was in a parallel world. A world of idealism! A world of possibilities! Anything was probable in this world.

And here he was so happy to have her acceptance. Looking at the skies, he cursed the heavens. "You've become audacious, Téa. I admire that."

"You're becoming generous. I abhor that."

"Always this friendly?" He teased.

"Your considerations for the evening are not unnoticed, Seto."

"Are they also valued?"

She shivered when his fingers traced her bare arms. A seductive smirk on his face. He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm delicately.

His eyes beholding hers. "I disclaim the statement earlier from this evening. You look very charismatic," a beautiful compliment, an almost whisper.

"Seducing me?"

"Is it working?" He took out a small box from his jacket. It was now or never. Her hallucination be damned.

Her eyes regarded him and then the black velvet box. Ten years ago, he'd given her shoes during their first date together. Ten years later... The ring. 'Blue Hope.' His hope! He didn't wait for her answer. There were no I do's or I don'ts in their world. They came, they saw, and they conquered. Claiming everything they liked and discarding everything they didn't. Placing the Blue Hope on her ring finger, he sealed the deal.

**XXXXXXX**

**Sky Gazing!**

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes. You did."

"No. I didn't"

"Yes. Téa. You did. You counted six bloody stars and not seven."

It was a bright Starry Night.

The sky looked an intoxicated shade of dark red. Or perhaps, red was the colour of his desire to kiss her senseless?

Granted, northern roofed tower of the chateau offered the most spectacular view of Ursa Major or The Great Bear. But this wasn't what Seto Kaiba had in mind when Téa had initiated an acceptance kiss half an hour ago. His most primitive desires set on fire. The abandoned redness coursed through him. He was so sure of consuming her, drowning her as she drowned him.

Pity! Téa had other plans- Like counting the seven stars of The Great Bear!

"O' look! There, Seto. Over there… I can see- Leo."

"It's just an aircraft."

With velvety softness of Chenille beneath and sensual delicateness of Pashmina above, touch and emotions for Seto Kaiba became a subject of magnified relativity. After all, in between chenille and pashmina laid silk… close and safe in his arms. Full of burning passion and twined in his lover's embrace, Seto was on the verge of explosion. From frustration actually! Romance and sky gazing over the Rhone took a whole new meaning. As did the limits of his patience for her.

"An aircraft? What is it doing?"

"Flying."

"Where is it flying?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Why not?"

"I didn't ask."

"Right, I know that. Right, not to worry. Right, right…."

A momentary silence ensued and he relaxed. She looked at him in a dreamy haze. His gaze following the lushness of her parted lips. Maybe he could still steal a kiss or two, if he got lucky?

"Right. Where did the aircraft go?"

_'Ten, nine, eight, seven…'_

This was ridiculous. This was too much wishful thinking. She needed to shut up and let him have that damn kiss.

"Behind the clouds."

"Behind those clouds? There, right?"

"STOP saying _right_. RIGHT NOW."

"Right. I'll stop saying right. Right! How many times have I said right?

"Too many to count."

**XXXXX**

**Ah! The Allegation!**

"You were clueless on our first night together."

O GOD!

"WHAT?" Seto paled. He shook. He forgot to blink.

"You had no idea what you were doing in bed…"

"Don't be an imbecile." He nearly screamed. "On what grounds do you base your arguments? This is a serious charge against my…" he couldn't say.

He simply couldn't find the right wording to phrase it. This allegation against his performance was the mother of all the allegations. How cruel can she be?

She was accusing him of being an unimaginative partner. She was challenging his abilities on a more _ahem_… this was bad. But this was also the first time when they had talked about _that_! Was there any truth in her outrageous complaint? Seto briefly wondered. Well, she was pissed drunk.

"Look its fine." Téa continued. She could care less about his social mortification. His Stud-ness be damned. This was about her wants. "We were young. I don't hold it against you. You had no idea if you were coming or going. Your hands were shivering. Palms were cold. It took you more than seven minutes to untie the…"

Too much information!

He wanted nothing more than to wring her pretty little neck. The Wench! He'd blow her pathetic drunk theory to smithereens.

This was war. "O' like you were any better?" And drunk or not. He would give her back.

"I was better than you. In fact, I initiated the moves…"

"Moves or manhandling?"

"I manhandled you? Now that's a contention! What about your miss-pokes around my…" Thighs.

"TÉA?" Shut-up.

"Maybe I should thank you for being 'fortunately quick.' It saved me from pain."

At that. Seto saw red. "Fortunately quick? Fortunately quick?" He was so angry, he was repeating himself. "You were begging for more. You ungrateful cow."

"Huh!" Téa gasped in utter revulsion. A cow? Herbivorous bovine? Argh! "Begging? A bit of an over statement. Especially from a guy with an objective to load, hurl, and release."

Oh! He didn't just hear _that_. "You realize I've had people shot for lesser offences."

"Yeah, blanks maybe."

**Flashback Ends. – Himalayan Abode. **

"Exclude the finer details please." Ishizu interrupted. She couldn't restrain her blush.

"I thought you'd appreciate the honesty of knowing _exactly_ what your cousin was up to." There was a hint of friendly provocation in his tone.

Ishizu had once asked Téa what she'd seen in Seto Kaiba. Téa, in one of her rarest of happy moods, had bestowed her with a genuinely content smile. An answer enough. Looking at Kaiba, Ishizu could now see what Téa had truly seen in him. But she'd be damned if she acknowledged it.

Brother in law or not.

"What happened next?"


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you** kzqueen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Flashback…<strong>

In thrall to her oblivion, Téa moaned.

Seto's tongue traced a wet path along the side of her neck… _he remembered_?

Yes, he did. His inner Columbus couldn't resist that itch for discovery.

And just like that, she forgot everything. No Great Bear, aircrafts or evil designs to declare a war against him.

Colours tinted her cheek, she regarded him. Dishevelled hair, stubborn jaw line, faint colours of candlelight scorching his high cheekbones, reflecting day old stubble, on an impulse, she rubbed her chin on his rough growth.

Seto growled. Wild with passion, he viewed her with lustful intensity. She hissed when he nipped her bottom lip none too gently. Her toes curled. He feathered kisses on her chin and neck...those tiny little kisses. He played with her, punishing her, masterfully manipulating her whims to satisfy his own curiosity. He nuzzled her neck, breathing warm on her ear. By the time his luscious lips found hers, she was a quivering mess. And this was just the _beginning_.

He was looking at her. His gaze soft but full of longing. Her leftover resolve jumped out the proverbial window.

What was it about him that drove her to insanity?

Was this madness? Or its method?

World shifted behind her eyes. Impressions from a distant past brightened. The line between the reality and the fantasy blurred. She was seventeen again, a teenage girl madly in love with him. No hold ups. No restrictions. With Seto possessively in her arms, she kissed his forehead. Her lips in accord to her hallucinations trailed wet kisses all over his face.

"Stop." He laughed. "It tickles."

She was kissing the hollow of his neck. His sensitive spot! Teasing him! Turning and taking her with him, so that her head rested on his chest, Seto fondly stroked her hair.

"OW! OW! Ouch."

"Hold on." He said. "Don't move." Disentangling his fingers from a small knot.

"You're pulling my hair."

"Not on purpose. Now stop moving. _Don't_… don't turn that way _idiot_."

This craziness was them... subtle in lust but more explosive than love. Theirs were spontaneous mishaps, fights, and arguments, and tattered hopes, and battered faiths with bruised egos. Crazy absolute crazy!

Few minutes of shuffling, cursing and tugging later…the tug-of-war between his fingers and her hairs ceased. So much for romance! Seto gave up the whole 'fondly stroking her hair' idea and settled for hugging. Hugging was easy with less hassle. Time flowed freely like the unclenched grains of sand. A tranquil bliss washed over them. He gazed at the limitless sky as Téa wrapped an arm around him. He gently rubbed her arm, comforting her with his touch. Countless bright stars gleamed in the dark. Her heart beat in perfect harmony to his. Together they listened to the silent song of the night.

At last!

At last! He was at the much deserved peace.

All seemed well. World seemed wonderful. And all because she was where she belonged! Where she had always belonged- With him, in his arms, on his chest, in his heart.

However, his pragmatic brain stirred the peace. Seto knew this perfection was temporary. Out of hallucination, Téa wouldn't hesitate to rage a war against him. Her knowledge of Absinth-pearl drinking would only contribute as an additional factor towards his demise. No matter what he did, his ruin by her hand was a certainty. He was doomed if _he did_ and doomed if _he didn't_. In truth, he was tired. He was tired of searching her, chasing her, convincing her, and fighting these unnecessary battles. Granted, he wasn't an easy man to live with but she wasn't exactly a pushover either.

The Rationalist in him wanted a closure with the businesswoman in his arms to pursue an effective relationship. Effective ends demanded effective measures. The question was, would he or could he exploit her drunken state?

One look at her and he got his answer. She was his. He would exploit first, explain later. That settled. His reverie broke as she thanked him.

Puzzled, he looked at her. "Hn? For what…?" he asked.

"For the gifts, the anagram… and… this beautiful night." That took him by surprise. Was she back to normal? He feared. "I maybe a drunk, Seto. But I'm not an ingrate."

And here, she smiled. It was that smile of hers that firmed his decision. He wanted her to smile that _smile_ for him. _Only for him. _

"Escape me? Never - Beloved!

While I am I, and you are you,

So long as the world contains us both

While the one eludes

Must the other pursue? - Bet you didn't think I could decode the anagram," she asked, challenging him mischievously.

She was flirting. And he was enjoying it. He turned sideways, placing her on the mattress, careful not to hurt her scars. In response, he stole a quick kiss from her lips. That angered her.

"Thou Art as Wise as Thou Art Beautiful." He complimented, when she _faked_ a warning.

"And Thou Art as Agile as Thou Art Artful."

Her breath hitched when he delicately nipped her left ear. An appeal escaped his throat when she skilfully raked her nails through his chest.

Intrigued, he raised the stakes. "Not arrogant and cold-blooded?"

"I… _umm_… oh yes _there_…_um_."

She wriggled beneath him. Since when did her skin become so sensitive? Or was it his clever mouth, mercilessly teasing her neglected needs? Reduced to mush, she couldn't even remember her name let alone his query.

"Seto, w-what?"

He laughed- a little preoccupied between her breasts, enjoying the spoils of his first victory.

They entered the dangerous world of sensations. Riding on raw desires, they would've consummated if not for Téa's dig.

"I'll make you a deal. Kiss me ten thousand times. But for every kiss, say you love me."

Head out of the clouds, Seto paused and cursed inwardly. She was drunk. What was his excuse? He discontinued his ministrations. Téa broke the embrace. Confused and frustrated she looked at him. He avoided her gaze. She frowned, feeling hurt, and misread his self-control as rejection.

World shifted behind her eyes again. This time, harbouring the wound deep. Way deep! The day when he'd walked out on her after their love-making session, and she stood wrapped up in only a white satin sheet, ten years ago. She was taken back to that cursed morning of 13th November.

He read her emotions like an open book. "No, Téa. I'm not denying you…"

Hand on his chest; she stopped him from nearing her. Lost, she was losing herself to a cold void. The absinth induced hallucinations making her bitter. Angry patterns of grey and blue and red danced behind her eyes. Leaving her cold! Very cold!

"Did you miss me?" – Her clear cut question left him speechless.

And so began… her descent to madness.

Seto, since discovering her delirium, silently feared this accusation all evening. There was no more hiding behind the corporate masks or civil nonsense.

"Ever wondered if I lived or died? Ever thought of finding me?" Her voice hollowed.

This was so unfair. **She** was so unfair. How could he give her an answer? She wasn't even sober. What could he possibly say to make her feel better? There was nothing he could do except listen to her accusations silently. So he did!

"Were you at peace when I left? I was so naïve. Simpleton! Such a fool."

"Téa, don't presume…"

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I love you, Seto. I always have and I always will."

Her honest confession took his breath away.

'_Every moment away from you felt like an eternity, Téa. Restless, reckless, but an eternity nevertheless.'_ He wanted to tell her. Hold her in his arms to never let go.

"I'm such a fool. I'm so weak, so stupid… so bloody insecure."

_'You're with me now. That's all that matters. We were young. Stop being so hard on yourself.'_ He wanted to assure her. But he couldn't so he just stood there, watching her break… all over again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Wedding Flashback continued...**

"Téa …?"

Mai called. She was with Mokuba, Mana and Roland. They've finally discovered the Northern roofed tower.

"Where've you been?" Mokuba demanded. "We looked all over."

"I missed you too, kiddo." Téa hugged him.

Mokuba blinked, confused as hell. She looked fine couple of hours ago. Well, maybe not fine… but this was strange. Curious, his eyebrows shot up.

"Relax." Seto stated, in his _matter of fact_ tone. "She's in a trance. It'll clear up after some rest."

Mai, Mokuba and Mana felt guilty. Their plot worked. But Téa seemed in pain.

"Shouldn't we call in a doctor?" Mana eyed the CEO in white silk Caftan.

"Come!" Mai took Téa's hand. "Let's get you some water."

She led her to the nearby gazebo. The octagonal shaped, pavilion structure was build in marbles. It was well lit, spacious, had a round table with six chairs. The group with the exception of Téa settled. Roland supervised the new house staff. He had them on standby with dinner arrangements and drinks.

Téa refused the water. Thanking Mai, she kissed her cheek.

Her chest hurt, emotions disarrayed. She became restless. With the line between the reality and the fantasy blurred. She felt torn and helpless. Her mind broke in tiny pieces. The sharpest part was distinctly aware of the indignity she suffered. The toughest fought to suppress the pain of an age old wound. The cynic screamed at her for being so weak. And despite all the mess, the smallest but truest part, acknowledged her love for him in a blinding clarity.

Gazebo felt suffocated. Téa stood and walked out. Seto followed her. He had a clean towel soaked in cold water. Nearing her, he took her wrist. When she turned, he took the towel to her face. She resisted, pouted, leaned in him, and sighed. Her eyes felt heavy.

Seto anchored her. He kissed her head, confined her in his arms. Her flesh warmed in his embrace.

"Can you see me now?" Searching his eyes, she asked. "Am I worthy? Think you can _love_ me?"

Seto stood with stoic calm. But the passion stored up over the years welled up in his body. He fought the torrential storm of emotions. And with every passing second, feared his control... lest he _break_.

Roland approached them. A pastry chef in tow. Non-verbally, Roland gestured towards the birthday cake. Seto without breaking the embrace shook his head. Téa was in no condition to celebrate.

Mai, Mokuba and Mana surrounded the _Eighth_ surprise of the evening. The birthday cake!

Done in rich chocolate, the theme was _Bruegel_ based. Inspired by Pieter Bruegel the Elder- a Flemish Renaissance painter. The cake told their story in the form of pictures and tokens, items and memories exclusive to them. Seto had once again outdone himself. Too bad the effect was ruined.

The three plotters learned their lesson. Never interfere in the matters of heart. No matter how good the intentions, the road always leads to Hell.

"We're sorry." Mokuba looked contrite. "We truly are."

"I'll make sure of that." Seto assured, adding to their fears. "Roland, brief the team of lawyers. I want them here in the next hour."

"Lawyers?" Mai cringed. "What for?"

"We're getting married."

Mana about to sit fell off. Mai and Mokuba looked at each other in utter shock.

"Congratulations!" Téa said excited. "Who's getting married?" Oblivious her surname was about to change.

Mokuba appeared genuinely concerned. He studied her carefully. For some reason, she looked disgruntled. She was standing in cold, barefoot. Her crumpled snow-white, silk Caftan exposed her long legs. In the dim lights, the white silk of her dress reflected sky blue. Her hairs no longer tied in a bun. They were loose, and scattered like waves. Washed in pale moonlight they looked beautiful. A shimmering shade of silver glowed around them.

Her lips swollen, eyes downcast, and a pinch of blush to her cheeks…

Mokuba smiled inwardly. Seto truly obsessed about his blue-eyes. And a blue-eye that depicted such fragile femininity, such unguarded openness was really a sight to behold. Knowing Seto, there was no changing his decision. Téa's fate was sealed.

"You and I are getting married." Seto guided her back to gazebo. "Who else do you think?"

"I can't marry you." Looking at him, she refused. He raised an eyebrow. "You're afraid of relationships."

At that Mai snorted. Two pair of blue eyes pinned her. She blushed and tactically picked her drink.

They ignored her and eyed each other. Ready to lock horns. Next followed a Tennis match of an argument between them.

"Feeling better already?" Seto served.

"No. Head hurts. But I can still foil your plan." She said honestly. "Don't marry me out of an obligation. So we had sex." She was referring to their past. "No big deal."

"Sex without commitment is as incomplete as love without sex."

"Don't use big words, Seto."

"_Sex_ is not a big word."

"But 'Love and Commitment' are." Game Téa!

**Seto-love. Téa - one.**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" This was Time-out from Mana. "I thought you guys were on friendly terms."

"We are." Seto confirmed without an explanation.

"Okay, so what are they talking about? I'm lost." Mokuba. Typical.

"Ssshh!" Mai hushed. "Seto is trying to convince Téa to marry him. Rest is hogwash."

"Thanks!"

_Round two. _

Seto asked, unhappily. "What's wrong with marriage?"

"It is segregated. One loses the essence, the other gains ownership."

"You're wrong."

"Marriage is nothing more than a contract between two people." She stated, to her business minded soon-to-be husband.

He agreed.

"Since you have a better understanding of contracts, Seto. You know that set arrangements devalue a relationship."

"Two people. Signing a declaration of commitment. In front of a society. Does not imply a devalued contract."

"No." Téa counter argued. "But it does convert their domain from personal to professional bond."

"And you think a man and a woman. Converting to a husband and wife status...becoming partners in business of life is wrong… because?"

"Because terms like 'business and contracts' operate on advantages and gains. Two people, regardless of their status, when involve in a contract, seek to their own net profits." She explained.

His fist clenched underneath the table. It was a sign that he was losing control. "Basically, you're saying that the balance of power shifts in marriage?"

"Yes. Contracts degenerate personal relationships. Love and marriage are worthless time wasting stunts. It's basically all about sex…"

Mokuba whistled loudly at Téa's statement. This earned him a death glare from Seto and Mai. And an elbow from Mana.

"So just now when we kissed… you used me to satisfy your lust?"

"You sound accusive. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

He did. But she didn't have to rub that so brutally on his face.

Mana blushed. Mai and Mokuba were too busy to reflect on '_kiss'_ to be bothered by manners.

"You guys kissed?" Mokuba couldn't hold the element of curiosity in him any longer.

"They kissed…?"

"When…How… What did we miss?" Mai wanted details.

Ignoring the idiot three, Seto argued. "I haven't heard a patently absurd thinking such as this before…"

"It's my opinion."

Here, he laid the foundation. "If you're so sure about this nonsense, then bring your cards to the table."

"And do what? Play solitaire?"

"Prove me wrong." He baited.

"Get a hobby."

"You lot kissed?" Mokuba. Again! He was still in shock. The group ignored him.

"I hear big words, Téa. And absolutely no action to support it."

She held his challenging gaze. In her uber-cynical mode, she smirked and said those three words. He so desperately ached to hear.

"Stakes." Mokuba blinked at her tone.

"Terms." Mana blinked.

"Execution." Mai blinked.

Seto steeled himself. "Winner takes it all."- These were the stakes they were playing for! "You claim it's impossible to achieve a balance in relationship through marriage. I'll prove you wrong."

Téa took in a deep breath. A headache rooted between her eyes. "Any hidden clause or conditions, I should be aware of?"

"I place none." The business-man in him outright lied.

"Execution?"

"Marry me."

Mai, Mokuba, and Mana froze in their seats. The nervous dread of anticipation knotted in their stomachs. They didn't dare breathe. The offer was on the table. What will she say? Will she agree?

Téa sat silently. A second passed and then two.

Seto poured himself some champagne. Inwardly, he feared her denial. The act of drinking concealed the sound of his impatient sigh. _Aggravate her._ His inner voice provided.

"Your silence shows you agree with my accusations." He did.

"My silence shows your lack of manners."

'_Tread carefully Seto, tread very carefully.' _Relief! Sweet relief flooded through him but he maintained the façade of indifference nonetheless.

Taunting her further. "What's wrong with my proposition?"

"I don't expect you to go down on your knees. But how about you add the magic word."

Eyes and heart only for her. "Where you are, there is the world itself. And where you are not, only desolation… Please Téa, _accept_ _me_."

All eyes pivoted to Téa. The proverbial ball was in her court.

Mana fidgeted. "I've to go to the bathroom but I don't want to miss this," she whispered in Mokuba's ear.

Téa stood from her chair. Her walk slow, spine erect and proud. There was no shyness, reluctance, or denial… just pure raw need. Kissing him firmly on the lips, she sat on his lap.

"I do. I most invariably, unconditionally, whole-heartedly accept you, Seto. I do."

"What the hell happened?" Asked Mokuba.

"He proposed." Mai replied, reeling from shock. "She _accepted?_"

"Does this mean? - Ninth surprise!"

"Yes Mana." Mai said. "They're getting married."

_They_ didn't give a damn. Riding high on emotions, they kissed with abandon.

The deal signed. A closure achieved. A legally binding contract, drafted by a CEO in her inebriated form, and another CEO in his not so inebriated form, unified the bond of their legal union.

The main clause of this marriage, based upon their bet, was to manage the Balance of Power in their power-hungry relationship. Witnesses to said wager based marriage were plenty. It wasn't a social or spiritual event. On their mutual consent, this marriage formed a lawfully obligated contract. Both the parties i.e. Téa and Seto, according to the local jurisdiction, mutually consented to enter into a living arrangement. This was their declaration to the society.

Téa believed that a marriage based on an equal relationship between two partners was a myth. An impossible dream. Seto had to prove her wrong by striking a balance in their relationship. Everything was fifty-fifty. And if any of the two blue eyes yielded. Their position, power, custody of their daughter, and their company would be lost to the winner- A term intended by Téa.

A team of Kaiba's highly trained lawyers witnessed the said event. These lawyers duly compensated (by Seto) excluded to mention the 'trance state' of the bride. Téa was not in a right state of mind to enter any contract. And without the meeting of the minds, the contract was rendered null and void.

However, this time, Seto was three moves ahead in the game. He made sure that Téa faced the media exclusively. This move was enough to prohibit her from counter-challenging his illegal move to marry her in her drunken state. Should the media learn the truth, the risk of humiliation for her business was way too high a price to pay?

Another interesting aspect of said bet-contract was the unlimited time guideline. There was no set time margin for the bet. Thus the time-limit to marriage were undisclosed. A grey area that Seto forgot to mention _deliberately_. The tenth and final surprise. Him!

Perhaps this time, his efforts to sustain his blue-eyes in his life _forever_ deemed fruitful.

He knew it wouldn't be a happily forever. Not even remotely _content_ forever… just with you, driving you insane, ripping your throat out, dealing you another bet to prove you wrong, satisfy my own ego. Earn more stakes in your business. Taunt you, till it drove you mad kind of forever…

But a forever nonetheless!

**Wedding Flashback ends. Back to Himalayan Home. **

Ishizu sighed as he finished narrating the events.

"You've earned my trust, Kaiba. And since we're talking about trust. It's only fair to tell you that there was a strong dosage of Truth Serum in your meal this afternoon."

_You couldn't have lied even if you wanted to- _remained unspoken but not hidden in her words.

But in all her shrewdness, Ishizu missed that he wasn't Seto Kaiba for namesake.

The moment he laid eyes on Bakura he knew they would pull a fast one. And, he wasn't disappointed. Seto laughed internally. He graciously accepted Ishizu's trust. He bid her goodnight, and walked to his bedroom.

It was nearing midnight. The mountain air chilled him to the bones.

Barely ten steps in the dark, and his wife's voice stopped him in the tracks.

"Platitudes vary when stating truth. Stick close to the facts but don't unravel them. Answer vaguely. Otherwise, just stay silent." Téa sighed deeply. "So much for Ishizu's truth serum! I told her it won't work on you."

_Great! Just great! _He was talking to Ishizu. Sharing only bits and pieces of his wedding. Unaware that she was standing outside. Eavesdropping on him.

"**Come with me."**

She said. He followed without any further urging.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Denied.

AN: There'll be a sequel and a prequel. **Merry Christmas** guys, and **Happy Holidays**! Please review. Thank you.

I've got you under my skin - Frank Sinatra

"The time has come," the Walrus said,  
>"To talk of many things:<br>Of shoes-and ships-and sealing-wax-  
>Of cabbages-and kings."<p>

Lewis Carroll.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night in the Bedroom.<strong>

There comes a time in life when one has to stop shifting the blame and accept the responsibility for one's actions.

For Téa, that time was now.

Of having heard of his unquestionable desires, surprise seductions, wild imaginations, care and concerns with that flawless but deceptive wedding contract. She considered it was about time to stop deceiving herself, and acknowledge her feelings for what they were.

The trouble was from where to begin.

So standing absolutely still by the hearth, she watched the man who had spend a decade searching her high and low, in countries and continents unknown.

'_See_, y_ou__ weren't the only one who ended up paying the price.' _– Her heart mocked, turning a caustic regard towards her brain.

Seto quietly drowned his second glass of _Pétrus. _Sitting at the bar, he had his back towards her. His focus reserved for his drink. But he was acutely aware of her presence behind him. And wasn't particularly keen on breaching that terse silence between them. He had a hunch that Téa might have eavesdropped on his conversation with Ishizu. If it were to be true, he predicted a doomed fate awaited him.

Studying his tensed outlook, Téa concealed a self-mocking smile, and shook her head.

Her body stiffened, face scrunched, as another sharp jolt of pain shot through her chest. She cursed the timing of these palpitations inwardly, clutching her left shoulder. After taking a calming breath, she removed her pashmina, and approached him. It was now or never.

Feeling her directly behind him, Seto snapped. "What do you want, Téa?"

She had absolutely no idea. "Why are you doing this?"

Doing what? Curious, he turned.

His eyes observed her subdued form. Her damp hair fanned out over her full-breast. The slight blush over her bare neck was an indication, she was cold. Her face devoid of makeup, thick large lashes downcast, studying the floor, eye brows darted together, and lips forming a semi pout. Seto thought she was either under a lot of stress or under some serious amount of pain.

She looked insecure.

He hated her looking so insecure. Angry, he raised her chin.

Hurt, she eyed him. "What's all this suffocation?"

"Lost your mind? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Us!"

Seto sat motionless. His suspicions confirmed. She had eavesdropped and heard everything.

He wondered her next move. Will she walk out on him? Or call him names first, and then walk out on him?

Téa held his gaze. She read the panic of an entangled bunch of contradictions surfacing through his mind. So he was expecting her to yell at him, scream, and call him names- anything. He was such an idiot! Didn't he realise it was time to patch up?

Your care. Your provisions. Your ownership. Your bondage. Your taunts and sarcasms. These passions and apathies, denial and despise… this rivalry…this competition. I thought I figured you out, Seto but… you write and erase yourself in my mind all according to your conveniences. Keep dominating Seto. I promise I won't complain. But at least grant me the comfort I deserve.

Conflict and peace. Blame and shame. Inflict and heal. Love and hate. Win and lose. Controversial questions and recommended answers… the only life saving antidote for a viciously self-imposed wound. A world of opposites and yet so similar.

You dispute at every step. You conflict my mind, Seto. And still you live in my thoughts. You oppress me. And yet your presence liberates me. I feel numb without you. I tried to forget you, forgive you, and hate you. I tried. Believe me, Seto. I tried to get you out of my system. Erase your memories. If you... If you love me then why do you deny me? You're in a denial. Or is it me?

You're my closest friend, and worst enemy.

Her incomplete, broken confessions, muffled with hurt. Téa couldn't voice them but somehow she knew he understood. His arms around her, she collapsed against him. Crying, buried deep in his chest, safe in his hold. Her grip on him tightened.

"You win, Seto. You win."

Seto felt the convulsive tremors that ran through her. He felt the intensity of her pain as her grip tightened. He knew something was wrong. She had gone still. He broke the embrace and was shocked to find her inert.

"TÉA?" He screamed. Shaking her. Forcing her awake. She was unconscious. Tears… only tears flowed onto her face. Though her visions blurred a while ago.

Upon hearing the loud commotion, Bakura and Ishizu rushed into their bedroom. To make things worse, it was at this moment, Renée and the group arrived.

"MAMA?"

"O' God! Calm down, Seto. Please, calm down." Ishizu pleaded.

"Seto, please. Doctors are waiting. You've to let her go." Bakura reasoned.

"Big brother please release her."

"Seto PLEASE."

"You win." Sadly, the curtains dropped. Téa Kaiba admitted her defeat. And then she had passed out in the arms of the man she claimed to be her best friend and her worst enemy.

"Mr. Kaiba. Your wife suffers from chronic insomnia. She's been neglecting her primary health care. Under such circumstances, another infraction can lead to permanent muscle damage. Or worst, heart attack. She's only twenty seven, Mr. Kaiba. She needs to slow down." Said the doctor.

Damn that woman. She had been suffering from chest pains since who knows when? And she had never once uttered a single word. Initiated by severe emotional distress, this attack had triggered a myocardial infarction in her heart. Her heart muscles violated. But not permanently damaged. Though the chances were high. She was advised strict bed rest for two weeks. No intense emotional or otherwise stress. Her entire lifestyle was to change.

Ishizu briefed Téa's nutritionist on her diet. While Seto decided to work on her happiness.

**XXX- Not a Good Afternoon! -Himalayas. - XXX**

Seto half smiled at the picture frame in his hand.

"This belongs to her." He said, relieving himself from a decade old possession.

Ishizu and Bakura sat in front of him on an armless wing chair by _Guy_ _Chaddock_. The beige leather of the furniture blended perfectly with their dark attires.

Taking the photo-frame, Bakura eyed it carefully. "This is that picture you guys took by the pool, ten years ago?"

Ishizu was not convinced. "Seto, you're making a mistake. We can work something out. Don't do this. Please…"

Zipping the last compartment of Bourget 55 travel bag by Louis Vuitton, Seto strapped it on his shoulder. Few essentials packed. Few relations done. Few memories left. Ishizu stood as he approached her. She was crying openly. She honestly didn't want him to leave. He was now family. Seto worried about her condition.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He said, kissing her forehead. "Stop crying and take care of yourself."

This was madness. Bakura knew there would be no stopping his brother in law. He was one determinedly mean son of a gun. "At least let me drive you to the helipad. It's a mile and a half from here."

"Thanks. I'll walk."

**XXXXXXXX**

Renée sighed dejectedly.

She was hurting inside. But for a kid her age, she braved it well. They had arrived home last night.

Uncle Marik and Uncle Odion, her godparents, had shown up at the airport to receive her. She was ecstatic to see them though Mokuba was not. Dude acted like a downright spoiled sport during the entire journey. He was atrociously rude to uncle Marik and not just once but on several occasions. To put an end to Mokuba's hostility, uncle Marik decided that it would be best for them to split. For some reason, Marik didn't come home with them. Renée didn't like it. She loved dude but she loved her uncle Marik more. He was family first. Renée knew that her elders were hiding something from her. Something that entailed her mother's dark past. She had asked them but all she got in return was silence.

Now, she was in her room, standing by the window. Nekhen, the lion cub slept on her bed while Seth stood by her side. Her adopted brother, the white tiger cub, unconditionally offered the support to his elder sister. Hiding behind the Venetian blinds, the kids saw their father leaving.

Forever! Perhaps, it was for the best.

Lifeless, Renée slumped to the floor as her father left. She hugged her brother and sobbed. The sound of her grief muffled in the cub's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-<strong>**Ten years ago- Domino. ****I've got you under my skin.**

"I want you. I need you. Can I have you?"

Anzu said between her kisses. She was kissing those kissable shoulders, the hollow of his neck- the sensitive spot and those delicious lips. He tasted yummy! They were in his study. He was busy with the deeds of a newly acquired business. And she was busy in the deeds of acquiring him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mazaki."

"I love you, Seto."

Ouch! Her heart skipped as her tongue slipped. He tensed at her confession. What was it about those three little words that scared the hell out of him?

No even bothering to look at her, he issued coldly. "If you've nothing worthwhile to say, I'll instruct Roland to take you home."

She knew they had a long way to go. He needed time to trust her, love her. And she was comfortable with it.

"Fine. But I still love you."

"Goodnight Mazaki."

**Flashback-****Ten years ago- Domino. ****I've got you deep in the heart of me.**

"Yes? Can I help with you with something?"

The door to his study opened. Anzu barged in without a regret or apology. She never believed in knocking or giving him his space. Cold hearted spatial specie that her boyfriend was; she thought he could benefit from the uninvited intrusion.

"I'm your girlfriend. I need your time not your help. And don't give me those looks, Mister. I'm not your staff either. Here, I bought you some Ricotta- Spinach Cannelloni. It's your favourite. I know you haven't eaten anything since last night. It's highly inappropriate behaviour, you know. Not eating, working all the time, no rest. I mean, what exactly are you planning to do? Work yourself to death? Not once I _mmmphh_…"

Hand on her mouth. "Fine. I'll eat. If you'll just shut up."

**Flashback-****Ten years ago- Domino. ****So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.**

"Seto? What're you doing?"

He never got the time to screen the computer screen. She was just too bloody nosey.

"O' My God! You're researching on how to cuddle your girlfriend effectively?"

And never before he felt the strong urge of strangling her neck with his bare hands.

Seto gritted his teeth. He was furious. "Mazaki, I don't appreciate you barging in…"

"I think it's very sweet of you. But you don't have to research, you know. Here, let me show you how I like it."

His anger evaporated in thin air when she drew him into her arms. Showing him _exactly_ how she liked it.

**Flashback-****Ten years ago-Domino. ****I said to myself- this affair never will go so well.**

His Bedroom. "Candles? Soft music? Massage oil? Explain yourself, Mazaki?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Through actions of course."

**Flashback-****Ten years ago- Domino. ****But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well.**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" Seto screamed in pain.

Anzu woke up from her deep sleep. She turned, drooling all over his bare chest. "What's wrong?"

"You slept on my left arm."

She yawned and stretched and went back to sleep on his left arm again. While he looked at her in annoyance and anger. Few minutes later, yawning, she woke up again.

"It's three in the morning, Seto. There's still hope to save your arm."

He wasn't pleased. "Return the favour. Move. It's my turn to sleep on your arm."

"Sweetheart." She yawned again. "We don't negotiate in bed…" not the right words. "The hell with it… here, just sleep."

**Flashback-****The Letter. I've got you Under My Skin.**

My submissions to you were unconditional. I love you, Seto, for who you are. And not for what you have. Someday I'll prove it to you. There is still hope in my heart for us. Your love, memories and hope are all I have. Always remember that I'll never lose my faith in you. I love you Seto. I always will.

That was Anzu Mazaki. Wild, full of life and love, hopes and joys. The girl who loved him unconditionally.

_"The only person who decides the fate of Téa Gardner's defeat is Téa Gardner. Nobody else."_

This was Téa Gardner. His ex-wife. The mother of his child. The Company President of CKIC. And most importantly, the woman he loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Now- Dragon with a Broken Wing. CKIC Aircraft 1.<strong>

His insomniac wife suffered an angina attack.

His world crumbled in one night.

Téa handed him the damn victory.

"You win." She said. And then she valiantly passed out like some dastardly mythical nobility. He never wanted to win. Not from her and not like this. Balancing their relationship and bet was just a deception. All he ever desired was her.

"You win." - How could he? It was all fifty-fifty. Her loss was his loss. Her gain was his gain. Her pain was his pain. They had to share everything. How could he bloody well win?

"Sir. CKIC aircraft 1 is ready for departure." Roland said. Seto didn't bother acknowledging him.

Two hours ago, he had left the mountain home. Bid Ishizu and Bakura goodbye. He had walked mile and a half long road to the helipad, took the chopper and boarded his private jet. He had compared notes. Past and present. Anzu Mazaki and Téa Gardner. Then and now.

Then, she became heartless, hopeless and eventually homeless. Now, he was heartless, hopeless and soon to be homeless.

"Mr. Kaiba. Ahem… Sir?"

Seto sighed. He was tired and he was done. "Then depart already. What're you waiting for?"

"A destination, Sir. You haven't ordered a destination."

Good question. A dragon with broken wings charting its course for an untimely flight. What were the possible options? Where can a faithless man go to restore his faith?

"Hong Kong."

Two heads turned towards the owner of said voice. "I hear there's a private exhibit of Harry Winston's latest collection."

It couldn't be? "W-what the hell are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the flight to Hong Kong, I believe."

Roland left, charting the course. Seto, however, was not convinced. Was he hallucinating?

"You see, this stupid husband of mine has gone missing since this afternoon." Said the reason of his hallucination. "And I got an anonymous tip that he might be on this plane."

Téa smirked at his baffled expressions. Closing the gap, she perched on his lap. His light blue silk tie was just too tempting on the eyes. Swirling her fingers through it, she feathered a delicate kiss on his cheek. Her ministration drove him insane.

"You wouldn't happen to see him, would you?" The flirting continued. "He's about same height as yours. Same eyes, same hair. Oh and he absolutely loves the trends of _Issey __Miyaki_. There's something about that technology driven clothing… he wears it like second skin…" Okay! She was jealous of a designer?

Some of the previous plagued tension faded from Seto's veins, leaving behind unmentionable dark passions.

"W-we're n-no… ahh…," he tried hard to curb his frustration while she kept kissing him senseless.

_'Control yourself you fool.'_ The ruthless billionaire in him demanded.

Regaining his restrain, he gently pushed her aside. Face flushed, he looked at her. Sick, exhausted, and extremely pissed, she looked at him.

"We're no longer married, Téa. You wanted an annulment and now you have it. I've signed the documents. They're with Ishizu. Go home and rest…"

He couldn't complete as the dear wife presented the remains of something charred. "This annulment?" Great! She'd burned them. "Now shut up and let me kiss you."

He too wanted to grab her. His eyes burned with an ardent promise. His tongue with an artful point. Damn his tongue.

"This marriage was a sham. I planned it to retrieve my positional powers in the company."

Too bad she trashed his craftiness. "Uh-huh! Bad kisser, bad liar!"

"I beg your pardon?" That did it. That angered him. This was good. She was probing his ego. He would definitely kiss her now. "What do you want?" Or maybe not!

"You." Simple and clear-cut. "I want you, Seto. I want you to renew my faith. Return my dreams. You can't pull all the cards. I won't let you. Husband or not."

He saw the determination in her eyes. This was the second time he had walked out on her. There would be no third time. She'll tan his hide. Damn his noble intentions. They always led her to hell.

"Let's go home, husband. We've a family to raise."

That was enough. There will be arguments but no withdrawals. They were together now.

"O and darling! I hope you're carrying your cheque book." This was his punishment. "We'll be making a small stopover in Hong Kong. A private exhibition. There's this latest collection of Harry Winston that I simply must acquire."

Her angina be damned she couldn't resist diamonds. Private retail therapy was the key. God knows she needed it.

That _itch_ to torment her itched again. And he just couldn't resist baiting her.

"Gold Digger."

Téa Kaiba- President of CKIC, and the most powerful woman in the world, laughed.

"I'm an Industrialist, Seto. Wife of an Industrialist, mother of a future Industrialist. Can you honestly blame me?"

**The End.**


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue!

* * *

><p><strong>Arbitrary Truce.<strong>

Ten years ago, without a shadow of doubt, Anzu Mazaki gave Seto Kaiba her heart.

Without a second thought, she entrusted him with her body and soul.

The consummation of their fiery union was pure, and sensationally carnal. It was everything the cold-hearted Seto Kaiba could possibly imagine. Inclined and attracted, the two blue-eyes deeply indulged one another, both in bed and beyond. Though regardless of the passion, Seto was often cautious in his behaviour towards her.

Anzu understood that trusting easily was not in his nature. That he wouldn't accommodate the trite emotions like love. His were composed calculations and analysis with general irritability, and angry denunciations. His self prescribed regime to govern KC with iron hand demanded time and discipline.

So Anzu never deluded herself. She knew exactly whom she loved. _Her_ Seto was simply different.

Without a murmur, she absorbed his cold indifferences and deep cutting remarks.

Loving him was painful. Her Seto was not a knight in shining armour. She had chosen the Dragon over the knight. And convincing this fire breathing creature of her love would be a difficult feat to accomplish.

Without a care in the world, to convince him of her love, she made the declaration of never losing her Faith in him. Anzu devoted herself to Seto.

She had to convince him. Somehow make him see how much she loved him. And just how much her heart ached for his love. She worshipped him. Reverently, she took care of his needs and necessities. His diets and drinks. She breached his zones, catered to his whims, and barged on his time… just to make him live. The expensive crystal cuff-links, the ricotta- spinach cannelloni's or accommodating him, on her left arm, in the middle of the night, were her offerings to please him. Prove him.

Without a rhyme or reason, she challenged the fates to walk on fire for his sake.

And then, without a backward glance, she sunk- without a trace.

The God lost his devotee.

There were no more loyal devotions, intimate distractions, and emotional manipulations. No more barging in his office without proper protocols. No more forcing grubs down his throat. No more routine checkups on his caffeine addictions. No more spirited fights and mock make-ups. No more enforced one-sided cuddles and sweet kisses. No more drooling or waking up on his sore left arm. Where were those heart-warming smiles? The distracting blue-twinkles of her eyes? Or the pouts of her luscious rosy lips? The light freckles on her nose. The softness of her tresses, the warmth of her skin, the essence of her sweet smell... peppermint, pine, cinnamon and apple, the smells of fresh winter.

Where was she?

Caught in the webs of 'without' – with her out - Seto Kaiba lost the zest for life.

**XXXX**

From: confidential server link

Domino city. Domain keys verified. Message Integrity confirmed.

**Date: 14th November (10 years ago)**

To: mazakianzu-at-dominocity-dot-com

Subject: none

Mazaki, get back to the Kaiba mansion as soon as you read this. Mokuba misses you. And just this once, I'm prepared to overlook your inconsistent and immature approach.

**Date: 18th December**

Mazaki, where are you? How dare you defy my authority? Get back here as soon as possible. You know I don't like to repeat myself.

**Date: 9th January**

This is your last and final warning. If you're not here today by 18:00 hours then you're as good as dead. Don't make me take harsh measures.

**Date: 2nd February**

Where the hell are you?

**Date: 15th February (9 years ago)**

Subject: Damn You

Damn you Mazaki, damn you to hell. You'll pay for walking out of my life without my permission. You knew I was angry when I asked you to leave. You better be alive.

Kaiba.

**Date: 10th March (8 years ago)**

Fine, you made your point. I consider the notion of being over the edge by calling you a 'Gold Digger.' Are you happy? Now come back as soon as possible. Mokuba misses you.

Kaiba.

ps. Get back here. And get the geek squad off my back. They're annoying me twenty four seven.

**Date: 10th August (6 years ago)**

Anzu,

I often wonder, what life would have been if… Would it be _joyful_? A term, I was never familiar with until…

Please take away this unnerving pain, this distress, which seems to be becoming the very outcome of my existence. I believe you have tormented me enough. Come back and pay your dues.

Kaiba.

**Date: 5th May (3 years ago)**

Anzu,

They say my bitterness is growing. I'm becoming more of an arrogant monster and very difficult to deal with. Not that I could blame the world for such accusations. Actually, the hell with it. Yes, I can. And I just did. It's their fault and it's your fault too.

I demand you return this instant. You know you cannot avoid me forever. I will find you.

S. Kaiba.

**Date: 25th April (5 months ago)**

Subject: Please

Anzu,

My goals are disappearing. I can no longer think straight or reason with myself. While the days go by buried in work, it's mainly the nights that haunts me. I'm… I'm scared of these shadows. I'm travelling through an unknown path here.

What's happening to me? None of this is making any sense.

Come back Anzu… please come back.

S. Kaiba.

**Date: 3rd May (4 months ago)**

Dear Anzu,

Each day I fight a new battle alone. And each day, I return to these empty spaces. I don't know what it is? Everything seems so incomplete… I don't know how long I can hold the warfront before submitting to this shrieking and shouting I so often feel within. Living in Domino without you is pointless. None of these continents offer what I seek. Life has somehow lost its former glory.

What have I done?

Nothing touches the dark corners of my heart… but I won't give in. I won't waste away in this desolate wilderness. I will not lose. I'll find you Anzu. Even if I have to scan the four corners of this earth, I'll find you. You belong with me. You hear me, you are mine. You have to come back in my arms, in my life, and in my bed. I'll have you back at any cost.

And that- is my promise to you.

Yours,

Seto.

Ps. **You win**.

**XXXXX**

With shivering fingers, Téa scrolled the page down.

Distributed over 86 pages, her eyes re-scanned the 3000 emails sent by Seto over the period of 10 years. 300 mails a year, 25 mails a month.

The merger of their companies demanded the implementation of a new system. During the update of the previous communication data, her finance director, Mr. Martin had discovered a confidential link. She had asked him to forward it to her.

"_I've a lead on Rumana Jones. There's a link."_

_"What kind of link?"_

_"A personal link. I've found it in Rumana's personal folder."_

Mr. Martin had disclosed. He had given her the identity chip with Rumana's details in it. He had also revealed about her affair with Marik Ishtar.

These emails were that personal link. Ten years ago, Rumana Jones had intercepted Anzu Mazaki's email address. Taking advantage of her comatose state, Rumana and Florence Gardner had fashioned a new name and life for Anzu Mazaki... A life without Seto Kaiba in it.

"Should bygones be bygones?"

Téa questioned out loud as she switched off the laptop, and thought about the root cause of all her problems. - Rumana Jones.

Her existence and past actions were no longer a riddle. From Anzu's kidnapping to her severed identity, manipulation of Seto Kaiba, financial shuffling of KC, to Anzu's remodeling into Téa Gardner… Rumana Jones had her well manicured fingers in every pie.

Then there was also the question of her affair with Marik. Rumana's undesired interference aside, Téa wondered if she was truly in love with him. Or was it just another game to her?

Because while Marik deserved her rage for betraying her over the years. To punish him, was to expose his crimes to the family, and let them collectively decide his fate. If that were to happen, Renée would equally suffer from the consequences. She could lose her Godfather and favorite uncle. Téa couldn't let that happen. Undoubtedly Marik had played a large part in Renée's life. He loved the kid and had raised her as his own.

"What a bloody mess!" Her limbs felt sore.

Téa kept the laptop on a side table and stood. She gently stretched to ease out the tension between her shoulders. The urge for a nice warm shower was too strong to resist. Their bedroom unit was on the first floor.

Few hours ago, CKIC aircraft 1 was air-bound. Seto had discovered a new taste for sainthood. In his inexplicable moment of mental deterioration, he had decided to forsake them forever. Thanks to Roland and his unusual perceptiveness, he had made the call and informed her of her husband's erratic decision.

"Mrs. Kaiba, please." Roland had panicked. "Sir is leaving. We have no idea where. Please stop him. He loves you very much. He always loved you…"

She had sighed, a long sufferable sigh, and then cursed Roland and next Seto.

Was this angina attack not enough? Eight hours ago, the tablet had reacted. As a result, she had fainted due to the increased palpitations and pain in her chest. The doctors said her heart suffered from a severe emotional stress. This was partially true.

She was still recovering with the intravenous injections in her veins among other catheters attached to her body. Her family and staff worried about her health. They were doting on her, caring for her well-being. Everyone looked so concerned… And then, trust her husband to go steal her limelight and make it everything about him. Show off. Her conscious had jibed.

No rest for the wicked. Téa had taken the chopper, and called the aviation ministry on the way to delay her husband's flight.

Initially, their dispute was sorted in the plane. Mrs. Kaiba wanted to visit Hong Kong. But the flight time was over six hours. It didn't bore well with Mr. Kaiba. He was worried about her. Even though ninety percent of the misery caused to her was his doing…

Seto instructed the pilot to jet the way to one of his private island near the Domino seas. The plane landed an hour ago. Leaving her in the home, Seto left to make arrangements for her medicines and other supplies.

Scanning the open-plan construction of their latest get-away, Téa collected a bottle of mineral water from the kitchen, and took the open stairs leading to the bedroom on the floor-first. The room was on her right. Grabbing the handle, she opened the door. Barely three steps in, she closed her eyes and smiled.

A peaceful tranquillity washed off exhaustion. The room was large and airy. It was done in an immaculate pearl-white shade. There was no unnecessary clutter, paintings or otherwise nonsense, festooned, in the false name of art. Minimal simplicity defined the huge space with wooden flooring, a large four poster bed, a dresser, and an in-built wardrobe.

But the best feature of the room by far was the thin glass walls, offering a transparent, panoramic, 360 degree view of the blue ocean.

Closing her eyes, Téa focussed on the sound of the waves that washed ashore, the swish of the winds, the crispy sound of the waters mellowing over the sands. She felt the vibrations of the nature deep within. Undressing, she discarded her Issey Miyaki khakis on the bed and stepped in the bathroom.

As tempting as the shower was... it paled in her desire to take a deep soaking bath. _'Well, why choose?'_

Running the bath with _his_ essence of green tangerine, neroli, bergamot mint and fruity persimmon, she stepped under the shower first. The water spray was light on her skin. It succeeded in washing the qualms of her mind… though the quarries of her heart still remain unhealed.

Entering the bath, Téa submitted herself to the relaxing, soothing effects of the hydrotherapy. Her gaze keen. The blues of her eyes fixed on the blues of the Ocean in front of her. She contemplated on the events of the past.

That personal link was not a new discovery. She had been reading Seto's emails all along. In fact, she had read the first draft back in London. Her acceptance of him, as her husband, was not an impulsive decision. When confronted by Bakura on that tree house, she had admitted her love for Seto.

_"You Love him."_

_"Yes."- No denial._

She never stopped loving him. Perhaps that's why it hurt that much more. She revolted against his deceptive ways, feeling repulsed by his underhanded approach of seizing her, like a prized trophy, in her drunken state. But after having learned the truth behind their wedding... things changed. She conceded the fault was hers and not his.

Seto bruised her ego, as much as she brushed his pride. He unhinged her as much as she disputed him. There was too much power struggle between them. And yet, despite the layers of all the hostility and competition… there was a strong sense of attachment. Their bond defied the time boundaries of a decade. Ten years, and nothing touched the dark, uninhabited corners of his heart. He searched her in 120 countries, seven continents, and eyes only for her. He had indeed moved heaven and earth to find her.

And found her he did.

During their very first meeting in New York, Seto Kaiba never once believed in the sham identity of Téa Gardner.

But perhaps it was his selfless act that compelled her to rush and stop him from leaving forever. He had signed the annulment, transferring everything in her name, including the parental rights of their daughter. To honour her pride, he was forsaking everything… including the chance of having a family.

Was this ultimate withdrawal not a gesture of his love? Or is love only expressed by reciting 'I Love You,' thirty times a day, three times a week? Their unvoiced love had survived time…

A harsh rush of breath shuddered through her lungs. Téa shifted in the bath. Hydrotherapy had worked tastefully. Influenced by the aromatic warm waters, she felt relaxed and sleepy. It depicted in her posture. Her eyes looked tired, highlighting the dark circles beneath. She was again thinking too much.

Reaching out for the… "Darn it," she cursed. There were no towels on the towel rails. And in her excitement, she had forgotten her bathrobe on the bed. What now?

"Can I help you with something?"

That orgasmic, posh, drawl. Cool ocean breeze hit her warm flesh along with the tempest that was her husband.

Seto had a large, fluffy, comfortable looking towel in his right hand and an elegantly monogrammed _Kaiba_ bathrobe in his left.

How long was he standing here? Téa paled and stiffened at the intrusion. She was naked and he was not. Striving not to think about her exposed vulnerability and his towering presence, she sunk further in the bathtub, without making it too obvious.

Loving him aside, she wasn't ready for _that_. She had scars. She had put on some weight. She had circles underneath her eyes. Besides, her heart was weak and… the president-wife was surprisingly very nervous. Seto tactically hid his smile.

"There's nothing much that escapes your attention, is there?"

Smirking at his unintentional victory, he casually shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He said, placing the towel and the bathrobe within her reach. Then he turned his back to give her the privacy. "Few minutes ago, you were challenging my perceptions, or rather, the lack of it."

Ouch! "Must you always taunt me?" She demanded, fastening the bathrobe tightly.

"Must you always haunt me?" There was stark languor in his voice and longing in his eyes.

Téa closed her eyes in acceptance, and smiled with loving tenderness as Seto approached her. He gently lifted her in his arms. Carrying his bride from the bathroom to their bedroom, he placed her on the four poster bed. She didn't hesitate. Complying, she shifted on the left side while he took the right. His left arm circled her frame, encircling her close to him. Vaguely, he noticed she was wearing him. His essence. Her hairs still wet. Skin warm and deliciously soft from the bath. He inhaled sharply as she rested her head on his chest. Her eyes closed. She was hearing the sounds of his beating heart. A tangible proof that this was no dream but a well earned reality. He was _really_ here in the flesh. His solid presence assuring her the safety just like good old days. Emotions buried deep unleashed, clutching him like a frightened child, Téa shivered. She caught him tight, never to relinquish, never to let go.

He felt the wetness on her cheeks. She was crying. His hold on her tightened. Seto kissed her eyes, drinking the bitter, saline tears, with a decade worth of hurt. His expression looked genuinely pained. The reality of their situation hit the two blue-eyes with full force. They were _really_ together. On an instinct, Seto claimed her mouth in a deep, searing kiss. And she responded with everything she had. Regrets, pains, frustrations, longings, hope and despair… everything. Breaking the contact, he feathered quick, urgent, delicate kisses all over her face. He was cradling her, cuddling her. Sweeping her hairs away from her tear stained face. Why was she looking like a distant dream? A mirage that would fade away… he needed more assurance.

Téa tasted his anguish and fears with his unsaid insecurities and doubts. He was cold and shivering. Her fingers gently, softly, wiped the tears from his eyes. She took his face, their foreheads touching, breath mingling… as one… their souls jarred.

And then they sobbed.

Together.

Holding each other. In each other's arms. As one. In love.

They sobbed their pain. Their happiness and loneliness. Their regrets and revenge, and frustrations and betrayals. Their faults and follies and lunacies, indiscretions and this madness that was them. This rashness that was them.

They sobbed it all.

After sealing the deal of passion with permanence, she found her way back to his left arm. It had been a while since he had stirred her mid-sleep complaining it to be sore.

Resting her head on his chest, she made the honest confession. "I worried for you without me."

The God found his devotee. "I'm nothing without you."


End file.
